


Duplet of The Lost

by volihaven



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Angst, Fantasy AU, Fluffy, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, amnesia au, cant have a fic without angst amiright, cant tag without spoiling lmao, daichi has amnesia, daisuga - Freeform, is you dont like magical things I wouldnt suggest reading js, iwaoi - Freeform, lmao I cant remember all the ship names oops, lmao some sadness, maybe possibly sex, possible death?????, they are older and in they're 20's, this is a mix of my own created au, warning tho, well have to see in the future, wouldnt make sense as teenagers for my plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 43,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3522419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volihaven/pseuds/volihaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During an intense period of time, Sawamura Daichi wakes up with a single memory to recollect of his previous life before the hospital bed. Just what the hell had happened?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I frIGGIN SUCK at summaries oh god im sorry
> 
> but for those of you who read my other fics im sORYryyry but I couldnt type the others anymore without getting daisuga off my chest lmao  
> but there I deliver a sort of angsty totally unplanned story bc the plot is only half developed so bear with me here children

        “Daichi,” A tender, harmonic voice resonated against his ears. It were as though he was being spoken to something of a delicate and inhuman nature; perhaps, an angel. Yes, that had to be it- there could be no other explanation.

“Daichi,” The voice repeated, almost in a purring like manner. He opened his eyes then, searching for the source of the angelic voice. He eventually landed upon it, though a halo of light appeared around the being and hindered the sight of their face.

All he could see, was the hint of a beaming smile and soft silver hair moving slightly along with the wind. The individual was crouched over, telling Daichi that he was possibly laying down- however, he couldn’t move anything at all. All he could do was see.

They let out a soft boisterous laugh, sending a shivers down Daichi’s back and a tingling sensation to his limbs.

 _Again_ , Daichi thought.

 _Do it again_.

Instead of laughing, the angelic being extended a hand forward and cupped it against the curve of Daichi’s cheek, their thumb stroking over the top and gently soothing over the crease of his eye. Without meaning to, his body moved on it’s own and leaned into the welcoming touch, his other hand raising to gently rest it on top of the other. Ah, so he could move apparently.

Daichi stared directly where he assumed their eyes were; the light was still affecting him, no matter how desperately he wanted to be able to see the face. Maybe kiss the person- without knowing anything, without recollecting anything. Just a moment between two breathing organisms for however long of time he was there.

“Daichi,” The voice whispered again, leaning down towards him at a slow pace. The man’s heart began to pick up in rate, a fluttery sensation erupting in his stomach when they edged any closer.

“I love you.” They murmured, the softest and warmest tone they could manage. It brought an intense amount of feeling to Daichi, and he was just struck with so much awe.

Daichi leaned upwards quickly, slipping his arms around the slender waist of his golden one and shifting upwards to close the distance between the two.

“Koushi,” The man whispered, having no clue where the name had come from but there it was, sitting on his lips and now in the open air. Perhaps it was his name, because he could see the glint of a smile before just coming close in contact to seal the moment-

**  
**  
  
  


           Daichi jolted upwards, his heart pounding at the faint memory - or was it a dream? - that lingered in the back of his mind, still giving him that odd sensation of affection and adoration. He hadn’t wanted it to end- it shouldn’t have ended. It was so perfect, that moment was so perfect and that person was so perfect-

_Why did it have to end?_

He sat dumbfounded for a moment, before he was washed with reality and brought back to the current time and place. Pushing the images further back into his mind he took a quick look around, noting his surroundings with a pinch of confusion on his face.

He wasn’t in a home, but what seemed to be a hospital. Tall walls, white floors and the stench of cleaning chemicals making a strong presence. There was a small sound of _beep, beep, beep_ of what seemed to be a heart monitor.

When he looked to it, he watched as the lifeline flashed constantly and periodically against the holograph, to tell that whomever it was connected to was still alive and well. He followed the line of wires, shocked to find that no, he wasn’t in just anyone’s medical room, but _his own_.

Wires, bandages, needles and a robe adorned his body in nearly every area that he could see. Petrified, he pushed of the covers and quickly swung his legs over the edge of the bed. With another glance around the room, he spotted someone curled up on a rather uncomfortable looking hospital chair, though despite that seemed to be sleeping soundly.

Leaning over with a sense of panic - and the beep, beep, beep picking up at a quickening pace - he shook the shoulder of the stranger.

“Hmm…? What is it?” Oddly enough, the strangers voice sounded awfully close to the one in his dream. Except the strangers voice was more sleep deprived sounding.

When Daichi opened his mouth to speak, he was bewildered to find himself unable to. He then realised how dry and how parched he was.

“Water,” He whispered in a hoarse voice, even surprising the stranger who sat up in the chair with an astounding amount of speed.

“Daichi!” The man gasped, his eyes wide and bulging. “Oh, Daichi you’re awake!” He added, his words sounding thicker, a bit like someone might do before crying.

Watching the boy frantically move around in response to Daichi’s needs, he couldn’t help but notice that the same silver hair from the dream was on the head of the young attractive looking boy. Staying quiet for a moment, Daichi stayed in awe at the prospect.

There was no doubt, this is him- this was the boy that had shown Daichi his undying love with just words and movements and small touches. It was odd, however. Despite having him in his dream- why was it that when he wracked his brain for any memories of this particular individual that nothing at all came up?

Now that he thought more, he couldn’t remember anything at all of his memories. It was just one big, blank canvas. As if he had just woken up for the first time in his life at that moment. It was scary, not knowing anything or who might have been in his life, because clearly he was older and not just waking up for the first time. All he could remember was himself and the memory.

Grabbing the glass of water after nodding his head thankfully, he downed it in just a couple gulps and then handed the glass back to the boy.

No, no- it wasn’t just boy. His name, his name was…

“Koushi.” Daichi muttered, the name slipping from his lips without meaning to. He watched with sorrow as the boy- no, Koushi’s eyes widen in happiness, sort of twinkling at the fact that he had been recognised. That was the confirmation; his memory boy had been real. But it irked him so much. Why could he not remember him at all? Surely they had some sort of deep connection, otherwise Koushi wouldn’t have told Daichi that he loved him, nor would Daichi reached out like that.

Daichi wet his lips, testing out his next words carefully in his mind. “..That’s all I remember, Koushi. Your name, and mine.”  He spoke slowly, analyzing Koushi’s expression as it went from pure joy, to confusion, to shock and then a bit of a pained smile.

“C’mon, Daichi. I know you hit your head, but you couldn’t have lost your memories. Right?” He tried, laughing and reaching up a hand, gently nudging the man’s shoulder. He stayed quiet, until he slowly shook his head.

“This is real. I’m so sorry, I really am but that’s honestly all I remember.” Did it count as lying if he didn’t relay the memory? It probably wasn’t very significant- maybe it was, considering it was the one thing that he did remember. If anything, he could always voice his thoughts later.

The moment Koushi’s eyes began to feel with tears, he could feel his heart pang and his body ache. No, no no no no- he didn’t want him to cry. It was completely unfair. Damnit! Why did he have to lose his memory?

_What cruel world did he live in to do this to them?_

Koushi must have noticed how Daichi was looking at him, because in the next moment he shoved his chair back as he stood, rubbing at his eyes and feigning a smile. Despite not knowing the guy, he could already tell that that was his thing; not letting people see his pain. Daichi wanted to do nothing more than to reach over and hug him, but that might have been a little weird and awkward.

“I’ll go call the doctor, maybe she can figure this out.” Koushi said, his voice cracking at one point during the sentence. Daichi winced.

As soon as Koushi was just about to head towards the door, turning and all, Daichi shot out his hand and grabbed his wrist before he could process what he was doing.

“Listen, Koushi, your name isn’t the only thing I remember. There’s this memory- of you, probably somewhere outside. You sounded really happy, and then you said my name a few times before saying ‘I love you’ and I think we were about to kiss.” He explained, shifting on the bed a little- wow, hospital garments were extremely uncomfortable.

“So if this memory was real, then we’re in a relationship, right? I can trust you then for sure. It would be really, really great if you could possibly tell me everything about us again. I..” He hesitated, glancing towards the floor and letting go of Koushi’s wrist, who was once again shocked.

“I don’t want to force you or anything, I’m sure this is painful as it is.” Daichi spoke in a soft voice, peering up at Koushi. The silver-haired man just nodded his head, giving off that sorrowful smile once again and b-lining for the door.

He stared at the door, his heart thudding against his chest with a fast beat. He focused on every single one, letting that be the tempo to his thoughts. He felt like everything was going so fast, yet so slow at the same time. As if someone were fighting over a remote control to rewind and fast forward a movie but their friend just wouldn’t allow that to happen.

The worst part is, he didn’t feel what he assumed a regular partner in a relationship would feel. In fact, he felt only sympathy for Koushi; what a person might feel knowing their friend had lost a significant one. Except he was that significant one but he couldn’t remember that at all.

_He couldn’t remember anything at all._

It was terrifying, seeing nothing but a vast blankness were memories should be filled. To have nothing to think about or anything to recall, or something to pull forward and make him smile.

Perhaps he had a family as well; maybe a brother, or a sister, or parents. Cousins, aunts, uncles and grandparents. Friends, and-

_Family._

How old was he? Was he married to Koushi? Were they dating, or had they just recently got into a relationship?

No, they had to have been together for a while. No person who’s been in dating someone for just a week or so could have that much grand emotion or be so affected.

Maybe they had been together for a really long time, and maybe they even had kids together. How, he couldn’t quite process but he’s sure that with a guy as sweet looking and charming as Koushi that he would probably want to have kids, whether they have his or Koushi’s DNA.

Maybe Daichi still lived home with his parents. Maybe even his grandparents. Perhaps he shared a dorm room with his friends or lived off somewhere on an island with Koushi.

There were so many endless possibilities, but each one left him dripping with regret, fear and pain. Regret that he wouldn’t ever get a connection with the important parts of his life. Fear that he would never recall anything and live behind a glass while everyone advances without him. Pain that he was left an empty shell, pain that if this continued any longer Koushi might leave him. Actually, he’d encourage. There was no way in hell he’d leave the poor guy tied down to someone who couldn’t even remember when they first met or hell, who Koushi was in the first place.

It was too much to think of. He could feel his brain throb with each and every thought- they felt like ice penetrating his mind over and over again.

 _Stop that!_ Daichi suddenly thought, freezing in his spot and gripping at the garment adorning his body.

 _What the hell am I thinking?_ He felt disgusted all of a sudden. Here he was, feeling bad for himself and thinking that this was it; this was all his life would come to.

No. That wasn’t how things were going to be. He was going to fix this- or, not fix, but attempt to reattach all that he had lost with however long he had been in the hospital. There was no way he was going to let this memory loss just drain him and keep him from living the life he had probably wanted previously. He was going to stay strong, not only for himself, but for every person that was in his life who were probably close to him. He was especially going to stay strong for Koushi, who needed that advice more than he did at the moment.

Koushi must be the one to be suffering the most. If Daichi lost the love of his life to memory loss, he’d be heartbroken. He wouldn’t want to do anything anymore. That’s why he was going to try hard to build what had been broken and keep the foundation from crumbling any further.

With nothing to use as his backup, it would be incredibly hard to do so. However that didn’t mean he wasn’t willing to try anyways, even with the definite possible bumps that would come along in the process.

Hopefully, along the way, he’d be able to spark memories. Even if they were small ones, they still mattered. Even if they were ones that would bring him pain and sorrow, they still mattered.

He was going to be able to do this, memories or not.

It felt at least thirty or more minutes had passed, when Koushi finally came back with multiple doctors and nurses on his tail.

Confusing Koushi quite a bit (from what he could tell of his expression), Daichi smiled encouragingly, his eyes filled with determined passion.

**  
**  
  
  
  


* * *

**  
**  
  
  
  
  


          As soon as Koushi left the room, he headed straight for the hospital bathrooms. He made his way into one of the stalls and locked the doors, stumbling backwards and slipping down against the bathroom wall.

He felt as if the wind had been knocked from him, like someone might have punched him in the chest with a tremendous amount of force. He was trembling, stuttering in breaths and letting tears roam freely down his cheeks while combing his fingers through his hair and yanking harshly on it. He looked like a mess; like a puppy whom had just lost his owner.

It was possible that he was acting like a child, that he was overreacting. Though Daichi had woken up, he lost his memory.

_Memory of **them.**_

It was the worst possible feeling. He was so happy, so happy that Daichi was alive and well. That all those bandages, scratches and bruises on his body hadn’t killed him in the process. That as his guardian, he hadn’t completely failed in protecting the love of his life.

It was practically like Daichi was dead. What was he supposed to do, now that Koushi knew he had no memory of him. Treat him like usual? Back off? Make it seem as though they were strangers?

Then there was the part that really drove the knife deep in his heart.

Daichi’s only memory- his memory being the best part of his and Koushi’s life. What he had remembered was just moments after the love of his life had…

He choked, grabbing his throat and rubbing it; it felt so sore that this point, with how hard his sobs had been wracking his body.

He lifted up his left hand, examining the ring that sat on his fourth finger. It was silver, with little diamonds crested into it just halfway of it. He knew, without having to look, that on the inside was carved the words ‘Forever’.

Just about five years prior, he could remember Daichi calling him to come down to their escape meadow they had discovered while being together in high school. Ever since that point, they had always gone there to sneak away and spend precious time alone with each other.

**  
**  


            “It’s something important,” Daichi said, his smile practically beaming through the phone receiver. Koushi couldn’t help the small snicker, though adoration filled every fiber of his being. He always hated the fact that despite being able to communicate telepathically because of his guardian connection with Daichi, it wasn’t necessarily so good with long distances. Wherever Daichi was, he could feel was quite the amount of distance.

“What are you planning, Sawamura Daichi? And so far away?” He questioned in a humble voice, teasing lingering just on the edge.

“Can’t tell you, dear Sugawara Koushi. You see, it’s a surprise. So you’ll just have to wait and see.” Daichi responded easily. Koushi paused for a moment, before tsking and letting out a sigh.

“I guess I really will have to wait and see. This better be good, Daichi.” He joked, already on the way to the meadow after Daichi had requested it of him.

“Mhm. I’ll see you there then, I don’t want to keep you distracted from the road. I love you,” The boy on the other end said, his tone softening towards the end. Through their connection, he could feel how pure that love really was. It sent a shiver down his spine and his heart thudding at a faster rate.

“I love you.” Koushi said with just as sweet of a tone, smiling lightly before hanging up and setting his phone in the cup holder by the drivers side. He started the car up then, and after getting on the road, it took him just about fifteen minutes to reach the place.

By that point, he could feel that Daichi was close as well. So he went to their spot without a worry about Daichi coming there or not, and sat down in the patch of different assortments of flowers.

He threaded his hand gently through them, plucking one of the flowers from the ground and raising it to the tip of his nose. He took in a whiff of it, pausing a moment and then tucking it behind his ear. Admittedly, it was one of his favourite types of flowers. He wasn’t huge on knowing the names and such of all these different types, but lavenders had just always struck him.

The smile on Koushi’s lips pulled into a bigger one, having felt Daichi’s presence walk out into the field and to his direction. However he pretended not to notice, continuing to twirl the flower in his hands. He looked up only when a cast shadow was covering him, using a hand over his eyes to see better from the glare he was getting around Daichi’s form.

By the time he realised how close the boy had gotten to his face, it was too late. A kiss was being placed on his lips, sweet and light although just like all the kisses they shared, it still sent a good tingling sensation throughout his body.

“Greetings to you too,” Koushi grinned, reaching up for Daichi’s hand and pulling down to his side, whom only laughed and did as he was moved to. They easily slipped into a comfortable position, with Daichi lying on his back and pulling Koushi down on top of him so his head was resting below his chin with his cheek to his chest, their legs tangling and arms wrapping around each other. Cuddles and touches like these always made Koushi extremely happy.

Then he remembered that they weren’t just there because they wanted to relax, but because Daichi had a surprise in store for him. He couldn’t help but question the many possibilities, especially that when he had looked, it didn’t seem Daichi had been carrying anything in his hands. Perhaps it was good news; such as the advancement in his position for the ongoing battle of citizens to government, or even that he finally gained his guardian-set ability. Which was as a guardian, the given protectee receives a special supernatural ability, which Daichi had already received one- in each pairing, they at least receive two.

Being a guardian, met that Koushi was to protect his special asset for the of their lives. However that’s not exactly how things went to plan- well, falling in love with each other isn’t exactly things that are supposed to happen between a guardian and a warrior. It wasn’t.. forbidden, so much as frowned upon.

It wasn’t like that necessarily was a concern for them. After all, the island they had come from was burnt and destroyed completely. The people whom didn’t inhabit the island feared greatly that one day the people of Kulithico would try to overpower the other countries with their abnormal strength of guardian’s and warriors. However the other’s were not aware that Kulithician’s were a pure-hearted race of peace-loving individuals. Never would they seek power they did not feel the need to acquire.

Koushi’s train of thought was interrupted when Daichi cleared his throat, immediately receiving the silver-haired man’s undivided attention.

“I have something to say, Koushi.” The man murmured softly, seeming to seep into his seriousness he usually took on when commanding other’s. It was a good leader aspect; Koushi had always taken a liking to it- because that was when Daichi got all firey and inspirational with all this blown up charisma that made his heart pound faster. It was also a really, really attractive part of him. Daichi always knew the right thing to say.

“What is it?” Koushi hummed, shifting up onto his elbow so he could look at Daichi properly. He did the same, resting a hand on top of Koushi’s waist and gently rubbing the bit where his ribs began to end. It was comforting, the little light subconscious things Daichi did to him.

The other stayed quiet for a moment, just looking at Koushi’s face with pure adoration and love. He bet that if Daichi could, he’d probably stare at him all day (admittedly, Koushi would do the same).

“...Koushi,” He wet his lips. “I know for a long, long time, you’ve struggled with feeling confident in your own abilities. Like the time when I was seven and fell down the lake- I remember how much you blamed yourself for not being the one to save me, but the teacher that had been there at the time.” He paused, watching as Koushi’s face changed from happy to pained. It was true, he did blame himself- had the teacher been any later, someone else might have gotten to Daichi or maybe he would even be trapped in the lake and die off eventually. It was a horrid thought.

“It wasn’t your fault however. I was the one who ran off on my own and slipped; you were helping out one of the teachers, like you had been requested to do so after a learning session so I waited outside. I remember not fearing for my life, but for how you felt. The only thing I thought of in the lake was you. It was never you who wasn’t there fast enough or such, I was just.. eh, an active child.” He grinned a little, “I think I’ve given you more heart attacks than anyone else your entire life.”

Koushi wasn’t going to lie, he couldn’t even count the amount of times he felt like his heart was going to jump out his chest at any second. He’s never experienced so much fear for aside when he was with Daichi and the possibility that he would do something ridiculous that would end it all in just a moment. Although, it made the trip worth it. There was always something special to how much Koushi cared about Daichi in that manner. He chuckled, nodding his head and reaching over to rest a hand on Daichi’s bicep.

“I can’t helped but agree with you on that one.”

Daichi laughed as well, “But even when you weren’t there, you were always there at the back of my head. Practically yelling at me for being so foolish. At the same time I was slightly terrified at your rare angry state, I was beaming on the inside when I relished the fact that you did care so much about me. That through every step of the way, you were there.”

Daichi shifted again, raising his hand to a more intimate contact with a hand against his cheek. “You are the most precious thing in my life. I’m ecstatic that you out of all waiting guardians, that you got attached to me. That even without love we were always meant to be. You are honestly the most beautiful, tender, kind and loving person I could have ever accepted into my life.”

By that point Koushi’s face was red, biting on his lip at the overwhelming sense of feelings. He was never that confident as a person; it was always other people before him. With Daichi, it was Koushi before anyone else.

“Do you mind if I change your last name to mine?” He asked rather bluntly, confusing the hell out of Koushi for a moment. Change his last name to Daichi’s…?

Oh.

“You mean-” Koushi’s eyes widened, his unasked question answered when Daichi reached behind himself and pulled out a small box from his pocket, presenting it to Koushi with a light smile.

“Yes, I mean. I want to be able to have people call you _Sawamura_ Koushi, if you don’t mind we do it that way. Well, I mean- if you’ll take my hand in marriage?” Daichi was stuttering a little, obviously having grown slightly nervous with the prospect of how huge his question was.

Koushi’s heart was practically banging against his chest by this point. He had never felt lighter- or happier, for that matter. There was without a doubt that he was glowing, and most definitely in a literal sense. Guardian’s were affected by emotion as well, therefore creating different sorts or aroma’s to them.

The silver-haired man leaped forward, tackling Daichi to the ground with a repeated mantra of “Yes! Of course! Yes!” He was hugging him tightly around the neck, laughing hysterically and tearfully. Daichi was laughing as well, his arms tight around the other’s waist while gently nuzzling his head against the side of Koushi’s hair.

It took him a moment to calm down, pulling back a little and allowing Daichi to slip the silver-band onto his left hand’s ring finger, examining the little stones encrusted to it. He paused then, a little embarrassed. With a red face, the Guardian reached into his own pocket and pulled out a ring, similar to Daichi’s in design and colour.

“In all honestly,” He started, laughing a little at Daichi’s shocked expression. “I was ah, ready to propose as well. I had just been waiting for the right moment to do it.” He admitted, shrugging his shoulders helplessly. Knowing Daichi was still too amazed to do anything, he lifted up his hand and slipped the ring where it rightfully belonged.

“Another eternity together, my love.” Koushi hummed, gently pushing Daichi down so he would be laying on the floor, the Guardian somehow having managed to slip onto Daichi’s waist where he sat comfortably. He stared at the other’s face for a moment, hair falling down and covering his face as he did.

“I can’t lie at all- I’m honestly so surprised. God, you’re the best thing that I’ve been stuck to all of my life,” Daichi teased lightly, his hands slipping on the comfortable position on Koushi’s waist, where he rubbed gentle circles against his clothed sides. Koushi scoffed at the remark, though he knew his words were only out of love.

“Don’t act like you didn’t enjoy me being connected to your hip,” Koushi hummed, his hands shifting to rest against the sides of Daichi’s neck.

“You’re right- I didn’t like it. I loved every minute of you. And I’ll continue to love every minute.” He responded, chuckling at Koushi’s rather scolding, yet adoration filled expression while reaching up to tuck a strand of silver hair behind his ear. For what seemed like just minutes, they trailed off into quietness and stared at each other. It really must have been a long time since they had gotten there, because by that point the sun was hovering lowly in the sky and painting the atmosphere pretty colour’s of red, purple, yellow and orange.

“Daichi,” Koushi whispered delicately, loving the way his lover’s name felt on his tongue, a song that he could listen to all day. The Guardian could never adore anyone more than the man that lay beneath him currently. He was his life, his breathe, his every thought tapping against the corners of his mind. Technically Daichi really was his life, considering he had to protect him with his own life; that was what a Guardian was meant to do- look out for their Warrior counterparts.

“Daichi,” Koushi repeated, unable to help himself with saying that name again. Apparently he enjoyed it as well, considering the look Daichi got on his face- one of awe and love. It was too cute, the jaw-drop look causing him to let a laugh bubble from within and out his mouth, though soft and sweet; not in anyway meant as an insult.

Koushi did insult Daichi, yes, but it was out of a joking manner. Never were they harmful towards each other- except perhaps the time’s Daichi got extremely upset or angry in an overprotective way for Koushi, and exploded on someone or even scolded him. It was rare to see it, and when he did see it he realised that Daichi did in fact truly care for him. It was obvious, yes, but small moments like those proved his actions.

Every little moment and breath made up for a whole lot of significance that Koushi treasured dear to himself. He couldn’t possibly imagine a world where his lover- his best friend, his soul mate, didn’t exist. It just didn’t go well with his thoughts at all.  

“Daichi,” Koushi murmured once again, descending after the name and approaching the man who was gazing at the other like he meant everything.

“I love you.” He finally said, gleeful as Daichi shot up and slipped his arms around Koushi’s in a firm hold, moving to meet him in the middle.

“Koushi,” Daichi breathed, sending a tremor through the man’s body at hearing his own name from his lovers mouth and finally relishing in the more explosive feel of slotting their lips together.

His lips were slightly rough from being dry, yet soft and matching almost perfectly against Koushi’s. He tangled his finger’s into his hair, though with the short cut there wasn’t much to grab. He made do, lightly rubbing at his head while exchanging warmhearted, chaste kisses.

“I love you.” Daichi spoke softly against Koushi’s mouth after pulling away a bit, just so he could mutter the words.

He could feel the wings strapped beneath his shirt give a slight twitch, as if to race off with his soaring heart.

**  
**  
  


 

* * *

**  
**  
  
  
  
  


             The memory was so fresh, despite being just four years prior. By the age of twenty-one, all Guardian’s to Warrior pairs start the process of slow aging for the rest of their lives. They had been ‘twenty-one’ for four years now. They would continue to be for a whole decade, or even longer- depending on how strong they were.

And they were strong.

So very, very strong. Together, the two have faced many warfronts and battled through without ever reaching the point of fatal injuries and such. Well, until Daichi’s accident- and then, the man had developed amnesia. It was devastating, to say the least.

The ring on his finger was heavy, no longer that happy feeling but that sense of dread and sadness dangling on just one finger. He wanted to throw it at a wall, chuck it down the toilet and stuff it into the furthest reaches of his drawer.

He couldn’t help in clinging to the ring as if it held Daichi’s very life inside of it- as if, maybe, things would suddenly get spontaneously better. It was impossible, of course but he couldn’t help in hoping. It wasn’t just an engagement ring, either.

A couple months after being proposed to (and vice versa, Koushi would always add), they had taken hands in marriage and sealed their fate together until their lives would diminish. It wouldn’t be for an incredible amount of time, however.  

How long would it take Daichi to recover, though?

Days- Months- _years?_ No, No! Koushi would not be able to wait that long. It was just too much time and too much loneliness inside his head.

Now that he thought about it, his mind was indeed truly vast of thought aside from his own. Normally he could feel Daichi, or reach further to comprehend his thoughts, but it was nothing but blank. It made him sick with worry though he knew it was because Daichi wasn’t aware of how to reach out to Koushi.

He could teach him- but that would take a lot of pain and time as well. They had already been through so much, only for Koushi to watch it crumble and break in front of eyes in just a matter of a few days. He needed time- no, help- no,

_Daichi. I need Daichi._

The funny thing was, Warrior’s were the ones to rely relentlessly on Guardian’s. After all they were the wall standing between life and death for Warrior’s. In the current case, it was Koushi who felt like he needed to rely on Daichi, and not the other way around. It was even more sickening and he wanted nothing more than to wake up from whatever nightmare he was in.

He couldn’t do that however- he was living the nightmare. It was all too real.

Of course, Koushi was happy that Daichi was alive and well. Breathing, and not on his deathbed. But his memories were lost and his body looked as though it had been through a damaged washer machine.

The Guardian constantly accumulated the blame onto his own shoulders in a repetitive sense. It felt like the black was just dragging him down further while accusing himself of something that nobody else was doing.

 _Why? Why aren’t people blaming me?_ It was all his fault. He was the Guardian, and he should’ve been there to protect Daichi. But he wasn’t there and now he let his life nearly slip between his hands. It was all too much- all too suffocating, Koushi couldn’t handle the amount of everything coming onto him at once.

He stood up and stumbled, sniffling and shuffling to the mirror. He looked like a mess; a big, terrible mess. With a red blotchy face and messed up hair, as well as his clothing being disheveled and the tip of his wings poking out the top of his shirt. They were just one of the things that showed his Guardian side; something that the world could see clear as day, as why he struggled so much to conceal his hidden power.

Adjusting his clothing and fixing his hair, he made himself decently presentable before heading out into the hallway’s and hunting down a doctor. He eventually managed to do so, having taken a while to flag Daichi’s doctor down and give her the news in a short summary.

They both made their way back to the medical room, Koushi spotting Daichi sitting in the same position he left him in. His heart thudded with love, though still a broken tempo when the harsh remember that Daichi didn’t have any recollection of his past life.

He felt awfully confused for a moment, seeing how- weirdly enough, Daichi looking like Daichi. He searched his mind for a moment and prodded at Daichi’s slightly, as to check if just in that short amount of time he’d somehow retrieved his memories. But alas, he had not.

Koushi toughened himself out, moving over to the hospital chair while the doctors rushed and began to examine Daichi thoroughly. Vital check up's, body condition and of course, after Koushi had explained it they rushed to work on his mind as well.

With technology as advanced as it was, doctors hadn’t needed a huge machine to run all these tests on Daichi. Instead it was of better use to scan his body and let the computer run back the results, though each separate scantron  had different parts of the body to worry about.

“Well, Mister Sawamura. It looks like your companion here is doing well and dandy, and no real problems in his brain functioning. This perhaps is just a simple case of amnesia and therefore should be over in no time. We’ll allow you to pull him from the hospital this day, seeing as there should be no further worries.” The doctor instructed, Koushi listening intently and with a feeling of relief. Good, so Daichi wouldn’t be so blind to his past for long. Hopefully, anyways.

“Thank you, Doctor.” Koushi stood, bowing slightly as the female nodded her head in acknowledgement, before leaving the room and them alone.

He stayed quiet for a moment, unsure as what to say. He didn’t get the chance, however.

“If you don’t mind, when we get home- or, wherever we’re going to. Could you- could you tell me everything again? Like before, I don’t want to pressure you.. but you know, I was just hoping.” Daichi asked, a little timidly Koushi could. But who was he to refuse the man he loved, memories or not?

“Of course.” He murmured, standing up and collecting his own personal belongings.

“Thank you.” Daichi responded, gratitude blatant in his voice. Koushi looked at him one

more time, and despite all the heartache, couldn’t help the want to hold him and spread kisses over his sun-kissed skin; he couldn’t possibly do that, however. It just wouldn’t be fair to Daichi, and that might actually weird him out a little.

Maybe… maybe things would get better. Daichi will get better; they won’t stay in this loop for long. All Koushi had to do was be hopeful about things.

The more he doubted, the more it felt like his heart was sinking. It was hard, not having negative thoughts. He was always a rather timid person, but only on the inside. With his companions, he was prone to helping out others more than helping himself. It was just a thing that happened to build itself into his head without him really meaning to.

Eventually they gathered everything, Daichi having went and changed into normal clothing(thought while Koushi was outside the door he could hear him complaining and fumbling with the clothes- oh, how he wished he could help).

It was quiet as they made it through the winding corridors of the hospital, even as Koushi signed Daichi out and when they got into his car.

Their silence stayed thick even as Koushi approached their home, pulling up and moving over to Daichi’s side to help him out- since, well, he seemed delicate enough to need it.

“Thank you,” Daichi spoke cheerfully, somehow managing to keep it up better than Koushi ever could. It struck him with wonder how a man with no memory could still be the person he was before. The body was an amazing thing and even for years to go on would only continue to surprise the Guardian.

Eventually he took out their belongings and settled everything in the house, before whipping up two cups of drinks and food for Daichi to snack on- he knew how terrible the hospital food was, so if this was as much as he could do for his lover at the moment than it was what made him happy.

Koushi headed for the living room, shocked quite a bit to see Daichi wandering in the hall’s, unlike when he told them he could settle in the living room- it was more so of a demand, with Daichi’s condition and all. But of course, he couldn’t listen and chose to put more stress on his body.

He guess a little break was okay; after all, this was Daichi’s first time in their house. It was grand, with an upstairs as well. Their bedroom was on the bottom floor with a guest room down there as well, a kitchen and a living room- there was also the den, and an area that was for their gaming and such. Upstairs was extra bedrooms and space, where they had a sort of training room built in as they had dedicated themselves to a life of exercise.

Everything was operated electronically, with holograms and voice commands and all this high-tech stuff that Koushi had never fully adjusted to. Daichi was more familiar with it, his mind interpreting things at a rather high pace. The difference was amazing, really, and Koushi loved watching the other nerd out on his computers and such.

Koushi stood there admiring Daichi for a moment, forgetting the situation for just a few seconds. This man had been with him for his entire life; he knew every quirk, kink and look to Daichi. There was not a side nor part of him he had not already seen. His face was something he encountered daily; however, he would never be able to stop looking at him without feeling like his breath had been taken away.

When Daichi had always insisted that Koushi was the one with the angelic face (as

much as he despised being called an angel because he’d been mistaken before for one with his wings. He didn’t necessarily mind when Daichi did it, knowing it wasn’t out of harm), no matter what he felt like his lover was the one with the beautiful physique. Especially with the way he looked now under the sunlight casted upon him by the window sitting above their front door.

His skin gleamed under the rays, his tanktop and basketball shorts (what Daichi insisted was his most comfortable clothing) exposing the muscular arms and legs he possessed. In the position he was in, Koushi could see the ripple of muscle on his back as well. Even his short fuzzy hair held it’s own sort of attractiveness. His eyes were of a honey colour under pale yellow light, looking as determined and courage-filled as ever. It made Koushi feel hot under his skin, wanting to walk over and press his hands against the lins and dips of Daichi’s body over and over again until he’d mapped out his body completely like he’d done thousands of other times before.

To run his fingers through Daichi’s hair and pull on it just lightly and earn so many different noises from him. To run his lips against the length of his neck and whisper against the shell of his ear. To curl against his body through the cold winter and feel the warmth of Daichi’s body radiate onto his and the calming rise and fall of his chest and the constant thud of his beating heart. To entertain himself with Daichi’s laughter and voice, as if the deep tone of it was his own sort of orchestra he couldn’t help but want to put on repeat though unlike music, he’d never would be able to grow sick of it.

Ever since the hospital visit, these feelings have never been so intensified. Until the moment Daichi had woken up, he’d been in a coma for nearly ten days. Had he been a regular mortal than he probably would’ve lasted so much more longer- years, possibly. Koushi’s fingers itch with desire to just be with Daichi in general. It hurt so much, he wanted it so much he needed it so very much-

But he couldn’t have it.

No matter how close Daichi was, or how close he appeared to be, he was farther than he had ever been since entering Koushi’s life. It left his mouth feeling dry and his mind throb in pain with the constant realisation that for the longest while, he wouldn’t be able to hold physical contact with Daichi. At least not until he got his memories back. Or he got comfortable enough with Koushi- though he doubted that would be anytime soon as well.

Swallowing lightly, he allowed the Warrior’s name to slip between his lips. “Daichi,” He said.

As called he turned around, a smile spreading upon his lips as he looked to Koushi. By then, Koushi definitely would have been a puddle on the floor. There was no smile to compare to Daichi’s.

“C’mon, I have a lot to explain to you. But if you don’t mind- I’d like to start slow.” Koushi requested in a soft voice, watching Daichi’s face for a moment to analyze his expression. It faltered only just a little, but him understanding was easy enough to read.

Nodding his head, Daichi head into the living room with Koushi on his tail, plate and cups still at hand. When Daichi had noticed he paused, waiting for the other to approach before he thankfully helped Koushi out with the delectables and set it down on the coffee table placed neatly in front of the couch they had. Both of them sat down on the couch, Koushi far too aware with how great the distance was between the two of them.

“So,” Koushi spoke, slight strain to his voice. “Let’s take it back to how this happened. I’m sure you’re curious to know.” He commented, tilting his head towards the other.

Daichi grabbed his cup in his hands and made himself comfortable, wiring his attention full-on to Koushi, never a false move.

“Sounds good to me.”  

 


	2. Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a couple things that need clearing up- and, well... an unexpected happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woW IM POSTING THIS REALLY LATE AHAHAHA  
> im so sorry  
> but I didnt want to wait until sunday to post it or something bc Im going to the beach tomorrow- so I might as well go ahead and post it now aha
> 
> sORRRYRRYRYYR

                Koushi had been screaming, jerking upwards in his bed with his eyes wide and body shaking. Once again, he relived the nightmare of Daichi’s near-death. It was the first night that he had encountered it (and unknowingly, it wouldn’t be the last). Every night that he slept in the hospital with Daichi, he wouldn’t dream at all but stay up for hours and get winks of sleep; wondering just when he would wake up. Glad that it wasn’t the last time he’d ever see Daichi, but dreading that that time would be ticking closer every minute he stayed in the hospital bed.

Now that Daichi was home (he was sleeping in another room currently, seeing as it’d be weird for him to sleep in the same bed) Koushi thought things would be better and they could recover together through time.

Clearly he was wrong. His mind couldn’t rest; hence the dream. It felt like he was really there- like he really had nearly lost Daichi again. The images were terrible, oh so terrible. Of course they would begin to haunt him. Of course it would leave him feeling nauseous, breathless and teary eyed. This damned man was someone who he had loved all of his life and still felt uncontrollable love and now it was affecting him in more ways than ever. He wanted the pain to end, he wanted it all to just stop. It wasn’t even that Daichi had lost his memories.

It was beginning to affect him in more traumatic ways- he really didn’t want this to follow him but it didn’t look like things were going to go his way. It was pointless to beg for it to stop something inevitable.

It took him a few moments to realise that he wasn’t alone in his room like he had originally thought he was. Instead, there were hands all over him, someone distantly calling his name as he came back to the present.

It was Daichi, who had grabbed tissues and was wiping his tear-stricken face and rubbing at his back at what appeared to be trying to comfort him while trying to get him back to reality. He was still sweating and shaking, but at least the tears had stopped.

“...Koushi? Koushi! C’mon, say something,” Daichi pleaded, fearing for his companion. Eventually he got a response, but it was a quiet answer.

“I’m fine.” Koushi reached up to grab Daichi’s wrists gently, forcing a smile onto his lips. “You don’t need to do this for me- I’m okay, really.” Koushi reassured, dropping his grip and moving around the other to climb out of the bed.

Behind him, Daichi frowned and watched him move around the room under the pale morning light.

“The doctor- she told me to watch out for you.” Daichi responded. “That you might-”

“That I might what?” Koushi snapped, looking over his shoulder towards Daichi, from where he was gathering clothing for a shower.

“That I might break down emotionally? Be weak? Need you for dependence?” He questioned again, so unlike himself. “I told you already. I’m fine.” He didn’t like this. He didn’t want to talk to Daichi like this- after all, he was only looking out for him. But he wasn’t the one to worry over; it was Daichi who needed him more than Koushi needed Daichi. He wasn’t the one who had just left the hospital. It was better to be deflective rather than to have it seem like he was the injured one.

“You don’t need to shut me out like this,” Daichi spoke calmly, too much like he would’ve done if he did know Koushi was hiding something. Too much like he still had his memories. Koushi stared for a moment, his teeth digging into his bottom lip.

“I’m not shutting you out. It was just a bad dream, is all.” He spoke more softly, turning back to look the clothes in his hand before heading to the bathroom.

“...Was it the accident?” He asked, stopping Koushi in his tracks. It made his blood freeze and his hands shake more than they were already shaking.

“No, it wasn’t. Just a really, really bad dream.” It was the first time Koushi lied to Daichi; the first time he hadn’t been cracked to tell like he usually would have.

He went to the bathroom and shut the door behind himself, locking it. He was feeling all and nothing at once. His body felt numb and all too hot at the same time. He went to the shower, tapping against the controls with shaky hands after setting down the clothing. He eventually stripped off Daichi’s shirt that he had been wearing, tossing it onto the sink before stepping into the shower. Slowly, he released the straps holding his wings down against his back and felt the relief of them no longer being cramped up. He still hadn’t told Daichi about him having wings or anything except the accident, really. He was worried about how he would react, him having no memories and all.

The bathroom wasn’t big enough to spread his wings in full span, but enough that he could curl them along the sides. It wasn’t like he was wanting to stretch them out fully, anyways. Instead he slipped down against the bathroom wall, allowing the water to wash over his nude body while slumping. It was all too much; it kept coming over him again and again. He was damaged, as if right along side Daichi he had been in the hospital. And now that that was over, he felt like he had woken up to an even worse reality.

He wanted to take Daichi away and forget everything; forget the war, forget the pain and forget that Daichi had amnesia. But it wasn’t possible and wouldn’t ever be as long as he lived his days.

Sitting where he was, no one would be able to tell if those were tears or water running down his cheeks. But it was easy to see how fragile he was becoming.

**  
  
  
  
**

                    A couple hours later that day, they had visitors. A loud, crazy and upbeat pair of visitors. Another duplet, just like Daichi and Koushi. When the island of Kulithico was in the process of being burnt, the island leaders sent away the duplet’s in order to keep their race alive. Luckily, this individual pair had been sent to the same place. The people of Kulithico all shared a special connection that allowed them to be aware of whom they were. Definitely not as strong as the Duplet bond.

“Daichi! Koushi!” A energetic young warrior shouted, after Koushi had opened the door to let the pair in. He winced at the loudness, but couldn’t help smiling lightly in fondness.

Shouyou immediately stepped into the house, stretching his arms before shifting over to hug Koushi for a moment. He kicked off his shoes next to the door then, running down the hall.

“Dumbass Shouyou,” A gruffer voice huffed, stepping inside with a more calm composure, kicking his shoes off as well beside Shouyou’s and giving Koushi an apologetic look. “He’s been drinking tea and coffee all morning after getting off the plane. It was a long ride,” He explained, receiving a sympathetic look from Koushi.

“I see. You two must have been exhausted then.” He was walking beside Tobio to the kitchen, were Shouyou had already taken out a snack from the pantry and was sitting at the counter, where they had stools set up.

Tobio stayed quiet for a moment, “It’s nothing compared to what I heard about you two.” He murmured. Koushi winced, pulling out a jug of water from the fridge and pouring himself and Tobio one- he knew that he’d prefer water over anything.

“Well..” He bit his lip, “Before Daichi comes in from his shower, I should probably explain a bit.” He hesitated, handing Tobio his drink and leaning onto the ledge of the country attached to the table top, where Shouyou was sitting in front of. Tobio sat next to him, the roll of his eyes not so oblivious as Shouyou shoved the last piece of the snack into his mouth.

“So, after Daichi woke up, things weren’t exactly normal for him.” Koushi glanced towards the doorway, as if Daichi were standing right there.

“He’s lost his memory. All of it. So um.. he’s not going to remember you guys.” He mumbled the last part, clenching his fists against the counter. Even then, he still didn’t want to accept the fact at all. It was painful. He felt a strong sense of guilt, still blaming everything on himself.

The news even got Shouyou to quiet down, who stared at Koushi with wide eyes. Tobio didn’t look like he knew how to react, mouth opening and closing shut for a few moments.

The tension was relieved when Daichi came into the kitchen, rubbing a towel against his wet hair while adorning a t-shirt and jeans. He was walking along the floor with bare feet, glancing towards the ‘strangers’ sitting on the stools. Koushi cleared his throat.

“Daichi, this is Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio. They have been our friends since first coming to Japan. Which was all our lives, really.” He introduced, waving a hand to the two. He studied their faces for a moment, before grinning lightly and approaching.

“I know it must be awkward, introducing yourselves. I apologise for everything.” He said. Tobio quickly shook his head.

“It’s not something to apologise for.” He grumbled, looking off to the side. Shouyou bit on his lip, giving his own bit of a smile. He wasn’t all over the place, for once.

“Well, we’ll make you feel comfortable- for sure! You won’t have to worry about anything!” He spoke humbly, nodding his head towards Daichi, who stood beside his Guardian. Koushi could feel the heat radiating off of Daichi’s skin; it was taking all his will not to react as he normally would have, had Daichi still had his memories.

“Yeah. If there’s anything to ask, we won’t mind telling you.” Tobio added, glancing back up with the intense look of his.

“Thank you, Hinata. Kageyama.” He nodded his head, moving towards the refrigerator then. Koushi let out a breath, rubbing his hands on his face. He couldn’t help the crack of a smile between his hands at the sight of both their shocked faces. Having been used to first name bases, it was weird then to hear their long-term friend call them by the last name. It couldn’t be helped, really.

Shouyou shook it off, his cheeks red. “We should do something all together then!” He offered. “You know, bonding things. Like..” He trailed off, glancing around the kitchen, as if that would give him some ideas.

“Watch a movie! And then after that, we could play video games or something.” He decided, looking rather proud of his idea’s.

“Those aren’t-”

“Sounds great.” Koushi agreed, cutting off Tobio before he could comment on anything. It was probably to turn off the idea, considering it wasn’t so much bonding as entertaining themselves with other things. But to him, it was as good as anything.

“What do you say, Daichi?” Shouyou asked, looking over at the man who had been rummaging through the fridge that whole time. He turned his head, a piece of ham in his mouth making Koushi snicker lightly.

“Movie’s and games? I agree with Koushi.” Daichi muffled against the piece of food, eventually finishing off so he wouldn’t have something hindering his words.

“It’s decided then,” Shouyou turned towards Tobio, patting at his shoulder. “You can spread out, then.”

Tobio nodded his head, starting to roll out his shoulders. Koushi was confused for a moment, his eyebrows furrowing. Spreading out…? What did-

Oh.

“Wait-!” It was already too late. Tobio was unfurling the pair of wings he kept strapped to his back like Koushi, from what he assumed were slits in his shirt. They spanned behind him, at least eighteen to seventeen feet across each wing. They were a black colour, dark and looming with a bit of white on the tips of the wings.

Koushi smacked a hand against his forehead, after having heard a gasp and thud from behind him.

Shouyou looked confused, “Why…”

Tobio seemed to get it, though. “You haven’t told him yet, have you, Koushi?” He asked.

“No. I haven’t.” Koushi spoke in a small voice, feeling like a child that had just been caught with his hand in a cookie jar. He didn’t want to tell Daichi about them being a duplet, or that he was a Warrior and Koushi was a Guardian. He was too scared to; too scared he’d want to go back to the fighting- too scared he’d lose Daichi this time if something happened.

He was beginning to tremble again. It started slightly, with his hands. Luckily he was able to just press them under his arms to keep them from view, though it looked odd.

“He- wings? You have- you have wings?” Daichi spoke up, taking a small step back from the trio with wide eyes. It wasn’t fear, Koushi could sense. It was just the amount of shock he was getting.

“There’s something… Something I have to tell you,” Koushi murmured. Tobio tugged on Shouyou’s shirt, who didn’t get it for a moment until Tobio smacked the back of his head and finally got him to go with him. They headed down the hall and for the stairs, disappearing from the two’s line of sight.

Koushi slowly turned towards Daichi, taking a small step closer to allow himself space.

Daichi looked like he was too astonished to say anything. It was completely understandable, really- this kind of thing wasn’t something people normally saw on a daily basis, despite the fact that many people possessed abilities. Just… not everyone had wings.

With a quivering breath, Koushi reached under his shirt and undid the straps holding his wings- they slid through the slits he put on his shirt, slowly expanding to their full length behind himself. Luckily the kitchen was huge, so he had enough space to fit all of his outstretched wingspan. They weren’t nearly as long as Tobio’s, maybe like sixteen to seventeen feet. They didn’t have the intense look to them either. They started out white on the top, then slowly blended into a grey colour, with spots of brown feathers between here and there.

It seemed like Daichi was recovering- he was starting to look more fascinated than shocked by this point.

“Koushi- why didn’t you tell me?” He whispered, gingerly reaching up a hand towards the wings when he had approached, before stopping and looking for Koushi to get permission. Hesitantly, he nodded his head, a shiver rolling down the edge of his spine at the contact of Daichi’s hand on his wing. Since the hospital visit, they hadn’t had real physical contact like this. It wasn’t much, but it still made Koushi feel a whole lot. It was torturous to be away from a lover, especially when he was used to being with him all the time. He hated to admit it, but the separation was… suffocating. Even seeing Daichi was good, but being void of their special bond made him crave it more than he ever had before.

Since his younger years, they would always be making some kind of contact- whether it be telepathically reaching out and just getting the acknowledgement that yeah, he’s still there or being next to each other, with the smallest brush of shoulders. It was all comforting. Daichi and he grew up without parents- they had died on the island of Kulithico, bravely fighting for the land that was being taken from them (or, he liked to think they fought for it- he wouldn’t ever be able to know, having been a baby when he was sent from the island).

They never had the love children should’ve possessed from their biological parents. Instead, they stayed with the caretaker that had received the children sent to Japan at that time (all the children were scattered, as a means to protect their identity more thoroughly). A sweet, gentle old lady that Koushi adored very much. But, of course, she passed on eventually- they were fifteen by the time, and there was no one else that wanted to take in four ‘dangerous’ children. So, they lived on their own, working hard to be able to keep a stable life in the house the old woman had left behind. It was hard, but they managed.

Throughout their whole lives, Daichi and Koushi had always depended on each other. They were there for each other when no one else had been, and kept strong through thick and thin. There was no Daichi without Koushi, or vice versa. It was always them as a strong pair. To have this lost- to this present moment, it tore Koushi’s heart out. Lately, since taking Daichi to the hospital, he’d been doing everything on his own.   

From coming home to an empty house, to cooking for himself and dealing with the information Leader Ukai had been constantly sending them. It was hard, but knowing Daichi had amnesia made things worse- that’s why Koushi had to stay strong. Learning to work indepently was possibly the hardest task he’d been given, but that doesn’t mean he wasn’t willing to try if it meant Daichi’s recovery. He hated the quietness in his head, the loss of the special bond feeling he always felt with Daichi. It was like half of him was missing, and it left a sour taste in his mouth.

All he could do was concentrate on helping Daichi- so once again, he could feel that connection.

Of course there was Azumane Asahi whom had helped throughout Koushi’s life, having been his friend when Koushi first found Asahi abandoned on the side of the road with nothing but a stuffed animal to hold onto at just the age of three. The old lady had gladly taken him in, but later was found out that Asahi had run away from home out of fear and the mind of a three year old. That didn’t stop their friendship, though- they were constantly in contact. And when the woman had passed away, Asahi was sweet enough to help out and even get a job along with the rest of them.

When they were all old enough to live on their own, Koushi and Daichi offered up the house for Tobio and Shouyou, who gladly took it from their hands and now possessed the house.

Asahi had moved into an apartment with the roommate Nishinoya Yu, despite saying he wouldn’t mind if Asahi moved into the big house along with Daichi and Koushi. He refused, of course, saying the couple needed their space. After all, this was going on while they were helping out with warfront, so things were still messy with preparations and everything.

Koushi bet if Asahi were here right now, he’d be fretting on comforting Koushi and helping out with getting Daichi’s memories back. Sadly, however, he was out on the sidelines with computer stuff- that was his specialty, after all. It’d be nice to have a best friend to lean on for a bit. He felt like he was being needy, though.

“I didn’t tell you, because, well..” Koushi paused, wetting his lips and avoiding watching as Daichi continued to stroke his hand along his wings.

“Because.. I’m selfish. I’m selfish and I was afraid that maybe- maybe I’d lose you again o-or you’d do something crazy knowing that you had this huge fulfillment over your shoulders, being a warrior and all. I just don’t want a repeat. You could say I was trying to escape who we are, but that’s not possible, it is?” Koushi rambled, chuckling softly with sadness laced into his tone. He pressed his hands to his face, embarrassed to have said it.

“I’m so sorry. You deserve to know. This is who you are, after all. I’m really sorry.” He whispered, his heart picking up in pace when the caress on his wings began to cease motion.

“It’s okay, Koushi. I mean, it’s only been a couple days since I’ve been out the hospital. I had said we were going to take this slow, didn’t I?” Daichi spoke in a soft voice, his thumb rubbing against the top of Koushi’s wing.

Despite Daichi not having his memories, his movements- touches, and the way he talked made it seem as if nothing had ever happened. It was all so frustrating.

“Even so,” He murmured, removing his hands from his face. “It’s crucial information.” He took a deep breath, turning his body towards Daichi. It was good that his wings were long enough that he didn’t have to move them when he moved, so Daichi could continue his comforting touch.

“It’s time I explained it, then. Since I can’t exactly leave you hanging with just me having wings.” Koushi smiled, a little joking attitude behind his words. He felt himself warm up when Daichi returned the smile, a small chuckle leaving from between his lips.

“Thank you, Koushi.”

A few moments later they had gone upstairs and were now sitting in the game room with Tobio and Shouyou, so that way he could explain and they would be able to add their input. It just made things easier.

“Let’s start from the beginning, then.” Koushi lifted up his head, crossing his legs under himself- and since he didn’t have to hide anymore, he allowed his wings to slump and rest comfortably. Daichi was sitting in front of him, with Shouyou and Tobio off to the side.

Koushi didn’t realise, but they looked more couple-ish than before. It was usually arguments and compatibility, but currently Shouyou was leaning against Tobio with his arm resting against his shoulders. It was cute, really. Koushi was glad they were able find the love he himself knew they had for each other. It was too obvious.

“You and I, Daichi, come from an island called Kulithico. These islanders were of a peaceful kind- they never went looking for power. They were comfortable with living in the space they did, not disturbing anybody.” Koushi hesitated, “Until the other countries intervened seventy-one years ago.”

“Apparently for years we had been feared- for the power that each of us holds within us. So, the countries teamed up and attacked us. We were not expecting it at all, therefore we were unprepared. For the first few months, nearly half the island was already murdered- nearly five hundred thousand people wiped from the earth. The rest were taking all the young children and sending them off to other neighboring countries. They scattered the kids, of course, but not many made it out alive nor did they live in the other countries.”

“We were of the lucky ones left. When the whole island had been burned, there was no more than eighty pairs of kids that were left alive. A hundred and sixty kids and babies, out of the million from the island. It’s terrible.” He murmured, looking up and watching Daichi’s expression. He was listening intently, though was reacting in away way people would upon hearing his words. Shock, anger, and fear.

“The pairs that I mentioned? They are all what is called- a duplet. One Guardian, one Warrior. They both are what hold this thing called a bond, but I’ll explain that later.” He shifted to face Tobio and Shouyou slightly.

“For example- I, and Tobio, are Guardian’s. Our duty is to protect the more powerful asset, the warriors. What the warrior’s lack of, we gain. We balance each other out and that is what makes us feared by others- the immense amount of ability to hold. Not only that, but by age twenty one, our lives are expanded each year by a decade. And depending on how strong we are, those years could last longer- just like regular humans and their health depending on how long they live.”

“Guardian’s are needed by warrior’s, in order in basically having their backs, and the warriors go-to or beck-and-call. Warrior’s, however are the soldiers that fight upfront. They are the offensive; the attackers. The ones to charge in head first. Without them, the guardian would be weakened and could not fight- without a guardian, the warrior would be extremely vulnerable. They need each other in order to do important operations.”

“Another strength, is the Bond. The Bond is the connection between Warrior and Guardian. Our minds are connected telepathically- I could talk to you mentally, show you mental images or memories. I can sense where you are, what you are feeling. You can do the same towards me. For example-” Koushi got quiet then, his eyes meeting Daichi’s. Hesitantly, he reached out towards him with a mental image- it was one that he could remember as kids, where Daichi was messing in the mud and had gotten all dirty.

Daichi held a hand to his mouth to keep back a laugh, making Koushi smile lightly. “That’s so-” He paused, looking for the right words.

“Amazing?” Koushi finished for him, Daichi’s eyes widened as he nodded his head. “Yeah. Amazing.”

“That’s the Bond. We can do all that.” He lifted up his arm, exposing a weird tattoo that almost looked like a tree- it was branched out, twisting this way and that in black ink.

“This is the Bond Symbol. We both have identical ones.” He said.

Daichi nodded his head. “Yeah, I’d seen that on my arm- now I know what it is.”

“Yup- that Bond Symbol, is what connects us even more.

Letting out a small breath, Koushi continued to explain. “There’s that, and all Guardian’s share a similarity- we all possess wings. Warrior’s also receive to special abilities- called the Bond abilities.”

“From the moment you are born, you already have more strength, life, agility, speed, healing and sense than the regular human being- or, in a sense, a superhuman. As a Warrior, you have additional components as well as the Guardians.  The Guardians are given intelligence, and an even more intensified feeling of sense. It keeps us sharper and easier to protect the Warrior.” He explained, pushing a fallen hair from his face.

“A warrior is born with two extra abilities from the Bond- the weaker ability given at birth, and the stronger one given later in life. So like you, Daichi, were given the weaker ability of Persuasion- using your voice, you have the power to persuade people into doing your bidding. Though, normally you used it for motivation. Your second ability, however has not been discovered. Shouyou’s has, though.”

Shouyou bounced happily in his seat, having been given the entrance to talk about his abilites. “My weaker one happens to be my jumping- I could probably reach up to at least two meters into the air. And then my second stronger one is electricity! Where I can use my hands and sometimes my body.” He explained giddily, rocking a little in his seat.

Kageyama snorted, earning a pout from Shouyou who slouched a little. “It is pretty cool,” The guardian mumbled, pulling back Shouyou into that happy attitude. Koushi let out a small laugh, shaking his head.   


“How strong the other power is usually varies on the person.” Koushi added, leaning back against his chair. “Ah, but that’s basically it- there isn’t much more to add.”

“So.. the ‘Duplet’ is like the soulmate concept, right?” Daichi asked, his face scrunched up in curiosity.

“Yeah, you could say it’s like that. Not everyone who is a Duplet ends up together, though. Some prefer to stay best friends in their compatible bond. Others do end up together because of the strong emotion.” Koushi nodded his head, though his face turned a little red. They ended up together because of the bond- though, in the back of his head, Koushi liked to think that in another life- even without the bond, they’d still end up together.

“I see.” Daichi nodded his head, staying quiet for a few moments. “Ah… that explains a lot. Well, everything. I think I got an idea of it, but it may take some time to fully adjust.” He said, looking around at the group.

Shouyou got to his feet, his hands on his hips. “It’s fine! We’ll wait as long as it takes, if it means you get better!” He spoke gleefully, glancing towards Tobio and Koushi for confirmation.

Koushi nodded his head as well. “I agree. Especially with your memory and all- as long as you recover, I’m okay.”

“Same here.” Tobio concluded, blowing hair out of his face with a small tint of red to his cheeks.

Daichi was staring with wide eyes, as if he couldn’t believe was he was saying. He was looking towards Koushi mostly, the shock all too obvious. Not knowing anything about the people who’ve been by his side his whole life and then suddenly having this warm acceptance must be a really ecstatic feeling. After all, despite the rough edges around Shouyou and Tobio, there was definitely love hidden beneath. It was one to mess with a friend, but someone in dire need comes with the utmost importance. Even idiots like the two could comprehend that pretty well- hence why these words seem to flow easily for them.

After all, Shouyou was filled with buoyancy and understanding (to some points). Tobio was intelligent and understanding, though only in some area’s- he knew the difference between right and wrong, of course. Otherwise he wouldn’t make such a good Guardian for his Warrior- he wouldn’t have helped out as much as he had currently.

Despite growing up together, there was still so much to learn of the two that had yet to stop amazing Koushi.

“Thank you, guys. I really appreciate it.” Daichi hummed, nodding his head at Shouyou, who finally decided to sit down.

“That doesn’t mean I won’t be playing a part in helping as well,” He said. Before the words registered completely, Daichi straightened himself out and pressed a fist over his heart.

“From what I know, aside from the whole amnesia situation, there is a war as well.” He made sure to make eye contact with everyone, building up that atmosphere charismatic people usually carry. Koushi could feel it- Daichi was subconsciously using his bond power. The one that allows him to amplify the persuasion in his voice.

The strong, leader Daichi- to him, the strongest man ever. By now, Koushi could tell; not even Amnesia, that had wiped Daichi’s memories completely, could keep him from being himself. He was himself, and always will be. Day by day, Koushi only fell harder for the man.

“Guys, I will do my ultimate best to recover from this state I am in.” He declared, “I made this promise when I had been in the hospital, after Koushi was shocked with the news of hearing of this.”

He glanced towards the other, in his own little way of making sure that Koushi was still okay.

“I made the promise, that no matter what, I would try my hardest- even without my memories, to make things normal again. If I ever get them back, or if I don’t. Yes, all the precious amount of memories will be lost forever if I choose that pessimistic view but maybe that wouldn’t be a terrible thing. Maybe, it’s just a fresh restart. This will definitely not stop me, from putting back the pieces of all of your lives.

I know this is all really cheesy, but I am inspired to help and do as much as I can. And then, eventually, I’ll be able to assist on the warfront instead of being babied and unable to do anything in a time of crisis. It’s unjust and unfair.”

By that point, Koushi was visibly shaking- in this moment of time he absolutely dreaded the word war. It gave him that awful feeling it did before, but now was only intensified with Daichi’s accident. Despite his speech, he could not help the unease floating at the bottom of his stomach and the trembling of his fingers.

“Things will get better- but not as I, but as a team. And for all the other members out there that I have forgotten as well, this goes to them. We’ll work together, and we’ll take a step forward into the waiting accomplishments in the nearby future.”

Shouyou’s expression said it all; he was in pure awe. This was the Daichi he knew his whole life, that even though maybe he’s heard these words in some other form or another, but it would always continue to get his blood pumping and his heart racing. Even Tobio looked just as ready, his fists clenched and his face looking as determined as it could possibly be.

“Yeah! We’ll get back on that field, with all our friends, and save as many lives as we can!” Shouyou agreed in a rambunctious shout, his fist pumping towards the air.

“As Duplet’s of Kulithico, and members of a family,” Koushi spoke up, eyes reeling towards him. “We’ll take back what we have lost, no matter what stands in our way.” He added, though his voice was softer and not as convincing as Daichi’s. The two on the couch were all for it, anyways. Shouyou was cheering, and Tobio looking as ready as ever.

“Instead of watching a movie and just sitting around,” Shouyou said, grinning wildly. “I there’s a training fort somewhere still nearby. Let’s use that since we have all this energy now!” He offered.

“I would assume that’s where you build up all the strength for the battle?” Daichi asked, Koushi nodding his head in order to answer him.

“Yeah. Normally we train around base with Sergeant Ukai, but since you're on medical break we were told to stay off.” He glanced towards the boys, not wanting to kill their energy.

“Remember- Daichi is still healing. Head trauma isn’t the only thing he has.” He pointed out, wincing at the sight of Shouyou deflating slightly.

The group stayed quiet for a moment, trying to think of something to burn off all the inspiration on.

“I could watch?” Daichi spoke up. “You know- stay off on the sidelines and get a good feel for how things are run. That shouldn’t be too bad, right?”

Shouyou and Tobio shared the same look, grinning at each other.

“As long as you do stay off to the side, I don’t see why not.” Koushi sighed, knowing there was no real way to take the idea off the two’s mind when it had already been implanted there.

“Great! Wrap up the wings, and we’ll head off for the abandoned base!” Shouyou whooped, bolting from his seat and towards the stairs.

“Beat you to the car, Tobio! Because I’m getting front seat!” He shouted. Tobio’s eyes widened, him immediately taking off.

Contradicting his actions, he said “Dumbass! Stop making everything into a competition!” Before their yells began to echo through the halls.

“Don’t break anything!” Koushi called, cupping his hands around his mouth to amplify the sound. It was too late, however. He sighed as soon as he had heard something shatter.

“Sorry!” The two called from somewhere downstairs.

Shaking his head, Koushi pulled the back of his shirt forward and took it off, so he would be able to strap his wings back against his back.

While he was messing with the wing straps around his torso, Daichi padded over silently and clapped a hand on Koushi’s shoulder, managing to startle him- it was too easy, but it seemed Koushi was on edge despite all the chipperness.

“Don’t push yourself, alright?” He spoke softly, concern blatant in his brown eyes.

 _Damnit,_ Koushi cursed mentally. _He can’t even read my mind- can he see my hands trembling?_

“Go and make sure the boys don’t break anything?” Koushi asked, feigning a smile to Daichi, who was watching him with all too knowing eyes. The Guardian looked back down, fumbling with the straps and pleading silently that Daichi would heed his advice.

Eventually he did leave, Koushi letting out a thankful breath. He couldn’t let Daichi see him weak like this- no, he _wouldn’t_ allow Daichi to see it. It was a pathetic side to him and he wouldn’t be able to bear the looks he’d be given. Or the shameful one.

Koushi wasn’t exactly sure of what was happening to him- the bad dreams, the unease, not wanting to be near war things, the overwhelming guilt, and these other things that just kept pestering him at the back of his mind. He didn’t need this- he had to worry about Daichi. He was his main focus and it had to stay that way.

Koushi was aware- he needed to care for himself as well. Otherwise Daichi wouldn’t be functional without him. He didn’t mean it in a selfish way, but that was just how things were. Or how they worked with Duplet’s.

If either of them were killed off, it’d be horrifically bad. Well- he can’t say he’s ever seen someone experience losing their other half. After all, the people of Kulithico had been scattered everywhere. He didn’t know how many to a place, just the number that had been sent out. In his lifetime, he had only met Tobio and Shouyou- another one of the Duplet’s. But that was it.

However, it wasn’t hard to assume that if one of the members were killed, the other would be affect horribly.

These Duplet’s- they are connected through the mind and body. To have the other die, would be like losing half of one’s body.

It was worse than just one mere person’s suffering. To lose the other half, and be alive while the other is dying, is like dying themselves. Or, at least how Koushi’s imagining it.

During Daichi’s accident, the searing pain and hurt coming from Daichi affect him in such an immense way.

The pain, terror, and anguish was so overwhelming and he’d never been hit by something so sheer and mortifying. Reaching up to touch the back of his head, he could feel the pain that still lingered in his senses. Touching his arms, he could still feel the bruises- the cuts, the scratches. It was the same throughout everywhere.

Whatever strong, emotional or physical pain the partner went through, it was replicated through the bond and to the other partner. That was the downside of the Bond. It could be seriously harmful.

Koushi should feel glad that he wasn’t waking up beside Daichi on a hospital bed, with no recollection whatsoever, just like his lover.

They would both be doomed. They might have not even associated after. Or, stayed in the hospital until their friends came to investigate. There were so many possibilities.

Really, Koushi wished he could be the one with the pain and waking up with amnesia- but thinking that also made him want to wretch. He was basically asking to put his partner through the admitable suffering he had endured. The agony, the harsh reminders and constant breath down the back of his neck.

Koushi would do whatever it took if it meant that Daichi would only ever feel half of what happened. They couldn’t seal any secrets away across the bond- well, if they tried really hard, they could. But with Daichi and Koushi, it was impossible.

Luckily, Daichi was unable to figure out all that was happening within his head.

Koushi knew that his lover was still struggling with all this new information. Anyone would, really. To have this suddenly dumped upon and then being told he has an important role, that he belongs to someone and there’s this intense war going on right outside his door.

He can’t imagine what goes through Daichi’s head at times of weakness. He would never snoop inside Daichi’s thoughts without permission, so instead he was always left to question. To wonder. To sympathise. To wish and to feel and to want and all these things he wish he didn’t have to yearn for.

If there was truly a god up there, then why- why had he brought this misfortune upon them? Why was the war going on, if there was someone oh-so powerful hovering up above in clouds of purity and tranquility?

That’s why Koushi prohibited himself from believing in these kinds of things. It gave him hope that someone would assist him, and that’s not what he wanted.

He could be independent- and independent together with Daichi. He didn’t need to rely on a God, even if there was one. Whatever he had done to deserve this, he would fix- or at least try.

He wanted the suffering to end- and sitting around, moping about it and whining wasn’t going to solve any problems. It was time to take action, and he was going to do it the right way.

**  
  
  
**

                           By the time they had reached the abandoned facility, it was already midday, surprisingly. To Daichi, it seemed like the world had been set on fast forward. But then when he looked around him, he was to find that everything was in fact at a set, normal pace.

It made him feel better that he wasn’t dealing with everything alone.

Truth be told, he was scared; scared, angry, fearing and alone. There was a small sense of dread, but not enough to be noticeable.

He decided that these feelings were okay- that they weren’t his own emotions betraying him. It was normal, after all. If he didn’t feel some sense of alarm despite the blank canvas on his mind, then there would certainly be something to be concerned with.

He had his companions, and- Koushi. He had yet to figure out how close they were relationship wise. With everything, Koushi even withheld on that information.

“We’re here!” Hinata announced, bouncing out the car happily from the front seat. It seemed that when the two had raced, Hinata had gotten the lead on Kageyama- surprisingly, with his short legs and stature. Though, little by little, he was beginning to comprehend the complicated duo.

Stepping out the car, Daichi took a look around at his surroundings. While they was driving, he noticed how quiet and desolate things were- but by a certain point, things had begun to look more broken and destroyed.

Walking along the gravel, he peered at the being he was told they held training sessions in (well, used to).

It was bigger than he imagined. Newer looking, too- with some faded out spots here and there. If he had to guess, the building might have been abandoned no less that ten to fifteen years before. It was in too good of a condition to be super old.

“So- why did they build another place for training?” He suddenly asked, being led by Koushi, Kageyama and Hinata to the facility. Koushi close by his side, of course. It was comforting to Daichi.

“Oh- because they thought the base should be closer to it, in case we would ever need to be called in for emergencies.” Koushi answered easily, turning Daichi’s attention onto him.

He would never get used to the boy’s astounding features- silver hair, hazel eyes and a fair complexion. All with that tiny little beauty mark sitting by the corner of Koushi’s eye. It was an inappropriate time to think of these things, but he couldn’t necessarily help it. He was- remarkably beautiful.

“I see.” The Warrior hummed, glancing back towards the doors.

“It’s about- nine years out of date. I’m sure it’s probably still working- I don’t think the generator was cut off yet. After all, they needed a lot of fuel for us Duplet’s.” Koushi explained, chuckling a bit towards the end of his words. Daichi grinned.

“Wow, that makes us seem all so powerful.” He said, his head titling to the side a little.

“Oh, we are. We definitely are. Wait till you see these two,” Koushi spoke fondly, bringing their eyes to the pair in front, playfully shoving at each other and yelling useless comments.

“We’ve known them our whole lives, right..?” He asked, curiously staring.

“Mhm. They never cease to amaze me- the odd duo they are.”

“Hey- look!” Hinata took them out of their conversing state, bringing the focus to- open doors? And what seemed to be a lit entrance.

Koushi frowned. “That’s weird. They turned everything off when they shut the place down.” He commented.

“Someone might be here, then.” Kageyama pointed out, his eyes narrowing as his steps slowed. Out of reflex, Hinata jumped behind his Guardian, using him as a shield. Though Daichi would have laughed, there was something of more concern going on in the current moment.

Koushi sighed, rubbing his forehead and shuffling past the two. “You guys act like there might be a giant wild animal in there or something. It’s probably some scrappers looking for pieces of food and such.” He as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Daichi had to agree, though. It might not have been such a big deal.

Though, he didn’t like Koushi’s method of finding out.

Without warning, the silver-haired individual abruptly passed through the doors and disappeared off into the side of it.

Hinata gasped, “Oh no! Daichi, quick! He might get eaten by the monster!” He squeaked, clinging onto the back of Kageyama’s jacket.

“You idiot, there’s no monster-” However, Kageyama’s words were cut off.

Suddenly, without warning from within the building, there was a shrill and spine-chilling shriek coming from the building.

“Koushi!” Hinata gasped.

The confirmation that it was his Guardian was all he needed, before he sprinted off into the building without another second thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAO PLEASE DONT KILL ME  
> dont murder me I swear Im a nice person oh goodness  
> and I know my story is really weird with this whole kulithico and guardian and duplet and blah blah but I yeah sorry aha


	3. New Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seems like Koushi screaming wasn't actually him being attacked by something rather nasty- actually, quite the opposite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really had wanted this update sooner????? but with testing and school and all writing has really been the last thing I focused on. Aha I nearly waited to do this tomorrow but I was like nahhh lets finish this now  
> btw I got a new tumblr account [Xugamoh](http://xugamoh.tumblr.com/) CCCCCC:

              When Koushi had gotten into the building, he was expecting a thug or something- someone who decided to ransack an empty building. He was ready to put his right foot down and kick them out the building (he was contradicting himself there. After all, they’re technically trespassing as well).

He got something way better than planned.

He didn’t know at first- hence why he screamed. Truthfully, it was out of fear. Seeing a hulking man with a scruffy chin, long hair that reached a couple inches past his chin and who was pretty tall wasn’t exactly what Koushi was thinking of running into. Actually, the last person he’d thought he would run into.

“Asahi,” Koushi breathed, unable to say more when his best friend came and hugged the Guardian tightly.

“Oh god I’m so sorry about not being able to talk to you and all, I know how much you’re going through and I feel like such a terrible friend not being able to support you and all.” He rambled, waving his one hand while the other was still wrapped around Koushi.

The Guardian laughed, patting the taller man gently and taking a small step back.

“It’s alright, really. I’m doing fine, and Daichi’s doing fine.” He reassured. Asahi narrowed his eyes.

“Those bags under your eyes tell a different story.”

“Koushi!” A loud, energetic voice interrupted, proving to be Shouyou whom sprinted over as quick as he possibly could. When he saw the situation, he let out a relieved breath.

“Oh my god, everyone assumed you’d been attacked or something!” He said, waving his hands around frantically. Tobio approached next, looking just as worried as Shouyou had made it seem they were. Daichi was the last one to come up, though he went all the way up to Koushi and ignored Asahi for a second, gripping Koushi’s shoulders.

“I heard you screaming and immediately had thought something had happened.” Daichi glanced towards Asahi, his look accusing.

“This guy didn’t try to hurt you, did he?” The Warrior questioned, glancing back towards Koushi- who, snorted at the prospect.

“Asahi? He’s completely harmless! The guy can barely kill a fly. I mean, look!” With Shouyou’s words, they all turned their heads towards the said person. Who actually looked quite terrified, his hands up in defense. Apparently Daichi came off more hostile than he appeared- well, it was something Asahi was used to. Daichi was always on his case before; about taking on more courage and all.

Daichi blinked, pulling his hands away from Koushi’s shoulders. He looked back and forth.

“You sure everythings fine? That was a pretty loud scream after all…” He asked again, concern dripping from his voice.

With red cheeks, Koushi sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. “I did scream a bit loud, didn’t I? Ha, I apologise. Asahi just really- uh, was unexpectedly here.”

“Speaking about being here, how come you guys are here?” Asahi asked, wrinkling his nose in confusion after calming down a bit, looking more normal and calmer.

“We came here to practise.” Tobio answered, his arms crossed over his chest.

“I know Sergeant was all harsh about us not coming here and going to the new facility, but with Daichi and… his memory,” Koushi spoke with hesitancy. “We thought it may be better to come here. otherwise Sergeant won’t let us.”

The confusion was clear on Asahi’s face. With a sigh, Koushi turned his head towards the others. “You guys can go ahead and show off to Daichi with your practise. I’m gonna’ talk to Asahi for a bit,” He informed, Shouyou and Tobio giving understanding looks, before the redhead cheered and shot off towards the training room doors. Tobio huffed, immediately running after him.

Daichi frowned, hesitating on leaving Koushi’s side. “Are you sure?” He asked, his voice soft.

Koushi nodded his head in reassurance, smiling lightly. “Yeah, I’m sure. I’ll be there in a bit afterwards.”

He could tell how reluctant the Warrior was- but, eventually he followed Shouyou and Tobio with much calmer steps and a patient pace.

Koushi watched him leave for a few moments before he disappeared around a corner, wetting his lips and turning back towards Asahi.

“Mind going for a walk?”

**  
  
  
**

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

                  “Ah, I see.” Asahi murmured softly, his eyebrows furrowed together as he peered at the ground, clearly in thought.

Koushi took the liberty of explaining the situation. At this point, he felt like he had repeated it so much that he could probably say it without even thinking. The pang in his heart, however, did not ease. Not a single bit. He felt like it was selfish to dwell over the fact that Daichi had no memories and feel heartbroken every single time, but he really couldn’t help it. That was his lover; something like this couldn’t just stop so quickly.

Asahi glanced towards Koushi. “How are you holding up?”

Koushi was a little shocked by the question. Out of the people he had told (which, by this point, was five others- Tobio, Shouyou, Sergeant Ukai, Commander Ittetsu and now Asahi), they were either concerned of Daichi or how the two of them were holding up. Despite the simple question, he understand what Asahi meant by it. _Are you okay? You’re suffering, aren’t you? You’re strong, Koushi. But some things you can’t handle on your own._

“...I guess I can’t really lie to you, eh?” Koushi chuckled lightly, letting his head fall back so he could gaze at the sky. “No matter what, even as kids, you were able to read me so well. I remember the times you and Daichi used to team up on me about staying quiet about problems and all.” He hummed, a bit of nostalgic feeling settling.

Respectfully, Asahi stayed quiet. “Admittedly, I am stressed. Worried. Upset. But..” He pursed his lips, stuffing his hands into the jacket adorning his shoulders.

“I have you guys. It really, really helps that you’re all here. That any of this isn’t happening when I’m alone. Even Daichi has been concerned with me and fretting over me- even without his memories, I can tell he still cares. A lot.” Koushi’s words were definitely true. He was leaving out the part about his dreams, the trembling, the pain, but.. for now, this would do.

Koushi averted his attention from the sky and to Asahi, who was already looking at him with awe.

“I appreciate your concern. I’m glad you’ve got my back. I’m handling things pretty well- so there’s no need to worry.” He smiled brightly, with his eyes shutting as his cheeks were pulled wide enough to expose his teeth.

“I’ll take your word on it,” Asahi sighed, reaching a hand over to pat Koushi on the back. “But if you do feel down or anything, go ahead and tell me. I mean, I won’t force you, but I’m definitely here for you.” He said, cracking his own smile with a slight tint to his cheeks, his hair moving along gently with the wind.

“Thanks Asahi.”

It wasn’t fair- what he was doing. Cutting off Asahi from some of his problems when he deserved to know. After all, just like Daichi, Asahi had been with him there through thick and thin. He was a bit of a coward- shy, rather timid guy. Well, that was if a person didn’t get to know him. In reality, he was sweet- kind, and caring. He was passionate, fiery, and determined. Though he might not show it like Noya, Shouyou, or Tanaka (a friend of his that worked on the Karasuno Base), he still possessed those strong characteristics.

It was funny to think that everyone’s first impression of Asahi was of some kind of criminal, when he was completely the opposite. Kind of like… a tarantula. Terrifying, but actually completely harmless. _Wow, I just compared Asahi to a spider._

He was glad to have the guy by his side. It made him, Daichi and Asahi a complete trio. If they were off duty, they spent most of their time together. But now at such a particular time in war, there was hardly anytime to lay back, relax and talk about something other than world problems.

For the Duplet’s, it was either training, resting, or war. For a technician like Asahi, it was computer twenty-four-seven. Constant work around the clock, to deal with the complications of war.

Right now, Koushi really didn’t want to think about war. It made him extremely uneasy.

“How are things back at Karasuno?” Koushi asked, averting the topic and resuming to another- one about the base that they all worked at.

“The numbers from the other side- they keep on increasing. I fear that the world they come from and invade here, have somehow created new technology in advancement that allows them to create more weapons and such.” Asahi murmured, his expression growing darker. Koushi winced- that’s really what he didn’t want to here. With the recent news accounts and all, he had already been able to tell. He just didn’t want to admit it.

The war they had been in for years; it wasn’t conflict within the planet, but with another one. Another that was far more advanced in technology than the human race. While the countries here built armory and machine guns, the other planet build machines that could move and operate on it’s own without a being to control it. Not only that, but the fighters that came along with the machine’s weren’t human either. They came in different shapes and forms- some looking humanoid, others looking animalistic. Each individual had special weapons as well, especially the ones that didn’t come along with powers.

Luckily the Karasuno base, Nekoma, Aobajosai, Fukurodani, Shiratorizawa, Niiyama Joshi,and Johzenji where all specially high tech bases spread out through the region’s of Japan. They were tiny compared to the regular military bases stationed throughout Japan as well. United States of America bases, really- since at this point, they still supported Japan with their military.

However they weren’t as important as the high tech ones; those weren’t normal either.

Everyone in the base was a rather special person. Nobody was exactly normal- or, what Koushi had noticed. It wasn’t necessarily hard to figure out. Even being co-leader of his team (Daichi being the Leader), they still didn’t allow him access for information. What he knew was limited. All he knew was the basics, some extra information about the other world called Urothia and about the technology but that was it.

Asahi happened to work with the men who monitored the action and such from Urothia. That gained him access to snoop around, though he did it very little. It was sort of their thing- Asahi gave him information and everything. After all, Koushi couldn’t help feel suspicious of the action around their base.

The fact their enemy came from another world meant they had to travel the distance to come to Earth; so it wasn’t a sort of every single day war. More like Urothia sending their forces to attack and destroy their lands before the bases came to push them out. There was access to that world, but it was very limited and hard- it was of the work of a hacker. The most everyone could do for now is continue to push back and defend from the opposing forces. It was kind of like being a turtle. There was nothing much to do but cover and assure the Earth could keep from being destroyed.

He hated it. Not being able to do much. Not being able to halt the doom of destruction, especially when it nearly wiped out the one person he loved the most. He wished that it could all stop. That they wouldn’t have to worry about death creeping around the corner and trying to blacken their world.

He wanted to continue on like the married couple Daichi and him were- maybe adopt a kid, raise him and be the loving adoring family people constantly see in happy movies.

But that just wasn’t how things worked. No one would ever know if this would end- whether it be in ten years, or even centuries. It wasn’t just about ending the war, either. It was about losing or winning the war, and that meant just as much. If they lost… if they lost, Koushi could only imagine that they would no longer live peacefully as a human race. That they all would become slaves or even be wiped out. He wouldn’t know- the intentions behind Urothia’s constant looming threat had yet to be revealed.

He doubt the planet would come out and expose the truth as well. It was that, or Earth did something to anger them. Koushi wasn’t fighting for the political reasons- he was doing it because he wanted to live. No, scratch that. He wanted Daichi and him to live happily and grow to be the family he’d dreamed of growing up.

To receive that serenity that everyone deserved. To be able to chat happily with his close friends and maybe if it had ended earlier, resume in the sport of volleyball he had been in as a kid. Now those times were over, and he was fretting over how to protect Daichi, keep him alive and how to survive. That’s all things were about now. For the hours he spent in his own home was the only time he had that calm time but other than that, he was out training or battling for Daichi’s life out on the area Urothia had invaded.

It really didn’t help that their forces were increasing and not decreasing like he had hoped would happen.

“I see.” Koushi spoke in a quiet voice. “Can they tell the next area they’re targeting?”

“Noya believes they’re headed for the coastal side. He pointed out that they’re path was headed that way.” Asahi responded, pushing a single strand of hair behind his ear that had fallen.

“That’s relatively close to us.” Koushi’s heart felt like it was sinking. He didn’t know of if Sergeant Ukai was going to force Daichi back into training immediately now that he was healing at a fast pace. Koushi barely wanted him to go near the base as it is.

“...There’s some things I really wish I could stop, Suga.Things I wish I could prevent. To keep from ever happening.” Asahi breathed, pain in his voice. “But-”

Koushi waved his hands, placing it on Asahi’s shoulder and squeezing it gently. “It’s okay, honestly. I’m strong, remember? Besides, it’s not like the war can suddenly stop and we could all go home happy.”

“Sorry, that was insensitive for me to say.” He sighed, rubbing a hand over his neck. “I’m just really stressed.”

“It’s not insensitive, it’s actually really considerate. I know you by now, Asahi.” For a bit of fun, Koushi grinned a bit slyly.

“I mean, you’re stressing so much I can see where your hair is falling out.” He teased,

trying to lighten the thick atmosphere.

Asahi looked frantic for a second, patting at his head as if to feel the ‘spots’ Koushi had been talking about. “What? Really?”

“I’m just teasing you, Asahi. You’re not shedding any hair. It’s as pretty as ever.” Koushi

reassured, snickering with a hand to his mouth.  It was a bit cruel, but he couldn’t help it. This kind of teasing thing was mostly Daichi’s part, but for now, he wouldn’t mind relieving some of the stress Asahi was feeling.

“Oh.” The grown man’s cheeks tinted a bit pink, him scratching at the scruff on his chin. “Ah, I knew that.”

As long as Koushi could make the people around him smile, he was okay. As long as they weren’t dragging along the ground with no energy, he was fine. As long as nobody was fatally hurt or internally hurt, he was good. These people were his family, not just the personal one he wants with Daichi.

Even the people of Nekoma and Aobajosai that the base’s were more connected to than the others, he felt protective over them. Ever since meeting the first time (which had it’s slight difficulties, especially with Oikawa and the no-longer-there tension between Kuroo and Daichi) he felt that protectiveness he had towards everyone. These people he knew he could trust to keep his back safe. His main priority was Daichi, but he would always be there for them as well.

It seemed to go against his Guardian nature- to protect more than just Daichi, but he really could help it. Love and affection was just something built into his character that he couldn’t control.

“It’s getting quite late. Let’s head back, Asahi.” He hummed softly, the gentle giant nodding his head and following beside Koushi, towards their path back to the abandoned base.

By the time they had gotten there, Shouyou and Kageyama had already transferred into their training suits and had begun practising, while Daichi stood behind the protective glass in case anything went flying.

The training suits weren’t like the ones on the field. They were specially modified to accommodate the battle scenarios the hologram's placed up. Their technology made the hologram’s feel real, look real and give real possibilities. It was meant to thrust a Duplet onto the battlefield so when it really did come to that, they were prepared. With the design of the suit, it was this black leather that clung to the skin of the person wearing it, for easy and flowing movement. Holding it together was this moveable metal spinal cord attached to the back by electronic signals that also connected to the field as well, to give the sensation of real pain. It was terrible, but all of it was preparation. And just for in case something went wrong with the holograms, the ones wearing suits must always coat the exposed skin (hands, face) with a thick clear substance that halts the pain if it’s too much and shields from stray electronic signals. The hair was covered in a similar material, but made so hold in place properly.

The two probably found the suits in the back, tossed aside when they decided to make the new training facility with new and improved suits. It was rather lucky that the cleaners hadn’t swept up the suits and taken them out.

Approaching by Daichi’s side, he leaned against the pole resting on the glass wall shielding them from the training and set his eyes on the two moving about the real-looking forest set, where they were battling it out and getting used to the surroundings.

“It all looks amazing,” Daichi breathed, clear awe on his features. Asahi eventually moved into the tech room to help analyze the field, caution for the field glitching out. It was a huge possibility, the field being unused and all.

“It does, doesn’t it?” Koushi agreed.

Tobio was soaring through the air, Shouyou using his amazing jumping ability to maneuver from tree to tree. Eventually he made it to the top of one of the trees, springing out above them and allowing Tobio to catch him, who gave him the boost to attack a Swooter (a monster looking thing, with a squishy looking outer body and a large, flat sort of head, it’s eyes yellow and limbs short. There were horns sticking out on the top, with little poles that resembled the spikes of a dragon though these were buzzing with electricity and running down its back. One of the many machine’s coming from Urothia) by spiraling in the air and kicking where a nose would usually be.

The Swooter letting out a scratchy noise, it’s head flicking back and stumbling. That gave Tobio the time to send a kick to the Swooter’s stomach to catch it even more off guard, and Shouyou room to drive a fist into the area on the head where the tech’s had found it’s main power source to be, and ripped out the tiny box. With a short buzzing noise, the giant machine came crashing to the ground- nothing more than a heap of useless metal.

“Their compatibility is amazing. Almost like they’re one single person working together.” Daichi pointed out. “They don’t hesitate and their fluidity reminds me of a stream.” He turned his head towards Koushi, now curious.

“Yeah, it took them years to reach that point. But now, when we go out on the battlefield we look to them as our main attack guard. We lead, devise plans, and they’re our sword. Then the rest of our fighters attack the Urothian one’s on the ground.” Koushi explained, lost in the moment of the fight. It still had it’s kinks, though like Daichi said- there was definitely no hesitancy. It really helped to have that soul connection.

“Urothian..?” Daichi arched an eyebrow.

_Oh, right. Daichi doesn't know who they are._

“Ah, my mistake.” Koushi turned a little red. “I’ll explain it later.”

Daichi nodded his head, reassured that he’d get the information later. Koushi wanted him to observe more than listen to his own words- for now, at least.

“How long did it take to reach this point?”

“Ten years, at least. Even now they still have problem’s. It was a slow process, but they managed to reach the top eventually.” Kousi said, sounding prideful. As if these were his kids he was showing off or something. In a way, it sort of felt like that.

“So long! It seems worth it, though. Definitely worth it.” Daichi pointed out. “I’m not really good at noticing things, with my current inexperience. But it looks like they’re quite the perfect team.” He shifted his body, so he could comfortably look at Koushi.

“What about us?”

The question caught him off guard. He should’ve expected it, given that this was Daichi. But his head was in the clouds and he was in more of a vulnerable state. Though this brought him back down a little.

“Us?”

Daichi nodded his head in confirmation.

“Where to start…” Koushi murmured, turning his head down to think. Of course, they weren’t nearly as freakishly good as Shouyou and Tobio were, but that didn’t mean they were bad.

It was why they’re leaders, after all.

“We’re pretty good when it comes to combat. We’re strategical, using theories and methods to plan our attacks. All that goes between our bond, of course. I think if people heard our process of thinking on the field, they’d go insane.” He chuckled, Daichi following along with a small laugh.

“I see. That sounds about right. After all, you come off as quite intelligent and diligent.” Daichi said, matter-of-factly. It made Koushi red again. It felt like a compliment, but he knew his warrior wasn’t trying to compliment him, but state something he believed was true. It made him feel warm inside, because he can’t count the amount of times Daichi has told him about all his good qualities (of course the bad ones too, but that was only to improve).

It was nostalgic, and made his heart clench a little.

“Thank you.” He said, hunching a little and allowing his hair to fall a bit on his face. It wasn’t very much, but long enough to do that.  

The moment felt so perfect- everything felt nice. The air was humble and he felt fresher than he had in weeks. If only he could- could reach out, grasp Daichi’s face properly and…

No. He can’t think about these things. He can build up too much strong emotion, otherwise Daichi might be able to feel it and grow confused. Even if he couldn’t recieve and interpret yet, that doesn’t mean Koushi can’t feed him information. The guardian didn’t think he was ready for that yet.

Whether _they_ were ready yet.

“You know,” Daichi started, shocking Koushi from his thoughts.

“It’s not really obvious, but… in all honestly, I believe I still feel the emotion from before I lost my memories.” He tried explaining, running his tongue over his lips.

“What do you mean?” Koushi could think about this two ways; it was his fault and he really was giving off too much emotion, or…

“Well, it’s more like my body knows you better than I do. Knows everyone more than I do myself. In my head, you're all strangers- kind, sweet strangers that seem like a great family. But with my body, I find myself itching to ruffle Hinata’s hair, or verbally scold Asahi, or even encouragingly pat Kageyama’s back. I never think these things, but I find myself reacting as if it were built into me.” He admitted, his eyes averting back to the two who were still training in the room, each with either a huge machine or a small army of people (though the Uthorian humanoid army was usually reserved for anyone who wasn’t a Duplet).

Koushi opened his mouth to comment, but Daichi had already beat him to it.

“And you, Koushi- I find myself constantly wanting to touch you. I barely have known you long but I get these bodily urges and it’s either me wanting to embrace you, to hold your hand or just plain feel you. Sort of more a comforting sense than anything else.” He murmured quietly, rubbing the back of his neck with red cheeks.

So it really wasn’t Koushi. He wasn’t the one to make Daichi feel these things. They had been together for so long, that Daichi’s body had gotten so used to being in contact with Koushi, that even he wanted him. It was understandable. The bond worsened the feeling, and for Daichi it was an unconscious move.  It wasn’t fair, really. The universe was telling them to get back together already, but they couldn’t. They _shouldn’t_ \- at least, not until Daichi was familiar enough to be comfortable as a person around Koushi.

He could only imagine that the amnesia was like waking up for the first time in his life. Koushi was sure this all had to be overwhelming- but knowing Daichi, he was definitely strong enough to handle it.

These things, though, he didn’t really know how to help him there. Maybe..

“Well,” Koushi turned his head away a bit. Just until the red in his cheeks and the beat of his heart calmed down.

“I think I can help to solve those problems, if you-”

“No!” Daichi spoke suddenly, startling Koushi. “I mean, no, I rather it be this way. It’s a little more difficult to handle but by this way, I feel like I can really trust you guys. It kind of gives me hope of recovery- I would love to have my memories back.” He rushed to explain.

With wide eyes, Koushi looked at him. He really, really wanted to kiss him then and there.

“I see.” He breathed, a small chuckle falling from his lips. “I would still like to teach you the thing, you know, in emergencies and such. But it’s nice that you don’t want to get rid of it.”

“Of course I wouldn’t want to. This definitely makes things easier.” Daichi was smiling, peering at the boys with what Koushi could have sworn was a hint of fondness.

 “I don’t mind learning that trick either, but if it has to do- what is it called… our bond? I don’t think I’d ever want to cut you off, really.” Daichi sighed. “I know it sounds weird, but having that lingering feeling of you brings ease. Out of everyone, I feel like you’re the person I can one-hundred percent rely on.”

Koushi laughed a little. “Well I’m glad you can rely on me. After all, we’ve been mar-” He paused, clearing his throat. No, not yet. He couldn’t expose that yet. “Together for a very long time. Best friends for our whole entire life.”  

Daichi watched him with calculating eyes. There couldn’t have ever been a moment until then that he was glad the warrior couldn’t see into his mind. Koushi couldn’t think of a time where he’d ever hid this much information from Daichi before.

They’d always tell each other everything. Well, there wasn’t really a choice- especially as kids, where they couldn’t control the bond at all yet. Where it was just a huge display of emotions pushing back and forth with an uneven flow until they got it to circulate in a smooth motion.

Of course things could never be easy. Yet, Koushi would never be able to adjust to the difficulties life brought to him without warning. He was unprepared, admittedly; but Daichi was there to keep his head on and his thoughts straight.

Now, they were scattered. Receiving pounding headaches and sometimes an empty mind- thinking too much or too little. Too loud or too quiet. It was unbalanced without Daichi there to level him out. It was sort of like having half a mind being stripped from somebody- suddenly parts of your body is paralyzed and sent into this spiraling constant panic mode.

He could manage without Daichi- it wasn’t like they were glued to the hip. They had responsibilities to fulfill that required separation. However mentally, they were _always_ together and were supposed to always be.

Sort of like a mother losing a child. Having to be apart here and there, but never mentally ready for that cut between mental connection.

Thankfully, Daichi didn’t comment on it. Instead he sighed, his fingers drumming against the railing of the glass wall.

“All this training if for the on going war, right?” Daichi asked. Hesitantly, Koushi nodded his head. War was the last thing he wanted to think about.

“How long have you guys been doing it?” The warrior asked, tilting his head to the side a bit. Koushi blinked, not necessarily expecting that question.

“Ever since we joined Karasuno- which was twenty years after the war had begun. We never really stop training, either. It not only gains us strength but built in memory of reflexes and fighting capabilities- that way, even unarmed and vulnerable we have a chance to attack.” Koushi explained.

“Though the Duplet’s normally get trained the hardest- seeing as we take out the bigger forces and leave the guys on the ground to fight the other worlds soldiers. It gets pretty difficult at times- especially when there’s more than six or seven huge machine’s coming at us. But usually when we fight, the two nearest bases come to assist. So training really does help.”

“I see.” Daichi hummed, pursing his lips a bit. “Sounds hardcore, but I understand. If anything, I agree with that sort of plan- so I’m assuming that the training is frequent?”

“Normally we train in the Holographic rooms every four times a week. And the other days we work on special needs and other necessities for fighting.” Koushi sighed, “It can get tiring at times. But after all these years, I’ve gotten used to the pressure.”

Daichi chuckled, “You seem quite agile, anyways. I can only imagine how you are on the battlefield.”

Koushi forced his smile a bit, on the half side of being genuine. He clearly wasn’t good enough on the battlefield- or even hadn’t trained enough. Otherwise Daichi wouldn’t have lost his memory like he had. He’d still be the giant strict, yet loving and caring man he knew, helping the boys (Shouyou and Kageyama) with training and scolding Asahi with what Koushi was sure was love.

Koushi had a thing for believing that everything happened with reason.

Could anyone tell him the reason for _this?_ Out of nowhere, during a war especially, and suddenly his life is missing a huge chunk. Whatever God, Spirit, or other worldly person that was looking down on him currently just wasn’t playing fair game.

He justed hoped, that when things did in fact resolve, he’d be able to find the reason. The explanation. Maybe there was some sort of moral to this; but he could not believe that it happened without some ulter reasoning.

Aside from the accident being Koushi’s fault, that is.

He tilted his head down, his hand flitting down to his torso, covered by cloth- although he knew what was hidden underneath. He spread his fingers amongst the cloth, his eyes closing with a quiet sigh of breath. Hidden, sitting sprawled over his ribcage and brushing against the top of his hip was the Mark of the Duplet. Otherwise known as the mark Daichi and he shared that signified their soulmate like bond.

Each and every Duplet had their own unique mark, although it was always in different places and never really visible.

The design of it was simple; it looked like animated trees of a branch, twisting this way and that and ending with single, alone lines. In the middle of the curved lines, was a circle with its own unique pattern. There was a thicker line beneath the rim of the circle, and under the second line was a shape similar to that of a sun. It had its own circle, which had the curved lines lying on top of each other in the invisible shape of a triangle.

Koushi couldn’t help but think that their mark was utterly beautiful. When he traced his fingers over it on Daichi’s skin, or looked at it with his own eyes, he couldn’t help but feel a bit in awe that how soothing it looked on his skin. He had yet to find out with the sun and lines in the middle of it meant, but he was there it had a meaning other than just lines.

That was his theory, anyways.

It was another thing that connected Daichi and him, therefore why he seemed to love it a lot (other than the art of it in general). Now that Daichi had no memory, the tattoo sort of felt.. dead. In all the years he had it, (being born with it) he had always felt this sort of distant tingling sensation. But now- nothing. Almost like when Daichi’s memories went away, he took the connection along with him.

Koushi missed it.

He missed the sensation that it would always be there, but now that it wasn’t, it only left him with a greater pained reminder.

Not only that, but when they touched each other’s marks, it managed to make them feel even more alive and energetic- powerful and strong. It glowed this pretty faint tinge of gold and yellow; soothing to the eye. He missed the light and touching Daichi’s- the feelings that came along with it.

He was sure, with time, when Daichi was able to do the same as before that the tingling sensation would come back. That they’d be able to do the same things over again. Though how long that would take made him upset.

Things needed to get better- and soon. Or, at least sort of resolved. He never knew he’d ever need Daichi as much as he needed him now.

It was a built selfish, considering the state Daichi was in. That’s why he constantly pushed his own feelings aside- to avoid the selfish and demeaning thoughts. It’s extremely hard to do that, when one is left to dwell in their thoughts. Which is much too often.

“Koushi! Daichi! Were you guys watching us?” A chipper voice rang clearly through the corridor, coming out from the door hidden in the protective glass. Shouyou stepped over the next moment, Tobio right on his tail with his wings spread out.

Koushi grinned softly, with a fond chuckle. “Of course we were. You were amazing as always, guys.”

The both of them smiled broadly then, and Shouyou with his ability and all suddenly glowing just a bit. Or, buzzing with electricity.

What a terrible pun.

Koushi came by and ruffled Tobio’s hair, as well as Shouyou’s and headed for the door. All they had come for was training, so for now they could head back home. Mainly because Daichi needed the rest and shouldn’t stay up too late.

“C’mon on then, guys. We can go home and relax, maybe watch a few movies and eat something.” Koushi offered, glancing back, pleased to see bright expressions. Specifically Shouyou; he didn’t think the shorter individual would ever actually be able to not live so happily. He had the feeling it was just the sort of thing built into his character.

“Oh! Can we have Tamago, Koushi? Please?” Shouyou begged, hopping forward next to the guardian and tugging on his arm. Koushi tsked, tapping the boys nose with the tip of his finger.

“I already bought ingredients for ramen. I can make the kind you like and what everyone likes; or, at least try.” Truly, Koushi wanted to feed Daichi his favourite meal. Of course had that sort of thing memorised; and he thought that maybe, giving him these sort of warm memories from his own past would spark something in the other.

Even if it didn’t, at least he could try. There was no harm in doing so.

Shouyou still seemed rather pleased, so Koushi supposed he picked the right choice of words.

Glancing back at Tobio, he said “Do you mind what we're eating?” And with a shake of Tobio’s head, he looked over at Daichi for confirmation; who gave him a thumbs up in return.

Well, that’s good. He got everybody on board with tonights current dinner choices. Now things would be a little easier to figure out.

What he hoped as so, anyways.

 

 

* * *

**  
  
  
  
**

 

          By the time they all got home, Daichi could feel his stomach rumbling. It took a bit for Koushi to cook and the two others to settle down properly with Asahi helping Koushi, but eventually everyone got their fill of the meal and they all resided in hanging out together once again.

Before the whole training thing, they were already supposed to have watched a couple of movies and play some video games- well, things didn’t exactly go as they had planned.

That was okay, though. Now they could sit down and not have to worry about anything or  some sort of secret to randomly spill out from each other’s mouth.

In a way, Daichi felt as though some of the information was being held back from him. Whether it be crucial or not, he wouldn’t mind knowing. Actually not knowing bothered him more than anything at that point.

Things would have been much easier if he could remember everything; that day by day he wouldn’t struggle remembering the information that had slowly built up on him.

He did tell his partner and friends not to feel concerned with it, but that doesn’t mean it wasn’t there. Daichi was a regular being, just like the rest of them there. He had doubts as well as any other person occupying the rule.  

Even as Asahi had left the office running and telling them that he could go and had finished with picking up some things in the office, he felt a little secluded.

Everyone knew each other there. Everyone knew _him_ there. Yet he hardly knew anyone and even information on himself.

It was hard, feeling like he was behind a glass wall. Just within reached, but was blocked and felt incapable of doing anything other that feeding off a strong will and supporting everyone else. He would admit that even for him things got a little hard; that there were major problems in having Amnesia and such.

There was no helping it; he’d just have to deal with it for now. The least he could do was continue to process everything and get along with everyone one, while they were working so kindly hard on trying to assist Daichi as well.

There was that also. He felt a bit bad that wasn’t able to do much other than stand off in the sidelines. Everyone had their part, but he was kind of just hanging there and waiting to see how things would play out.

Maybe it was easier that way; he wouldn’t be stepping on someone’s path accidentally and then somehow managed to damage it or cause conflict in some way.

For now, watching and listening would be good enough. At least, until he recovered from his wounds and got a basic handle on things.

“He’s here!” Hinata suddenly gasped, shooting up from his seat and sprinting downstairs towards the door. Daichi wrinkled his nose, turning to watch the warrior- even as an adult, Hinata was probably the most childlike person there.

A bit into their television time, Asahi had announced that his roommate was going to come over for a bit; and might bring along company. From the sound of it, Daichi could tell that the Noya guy probably had nearly as much stamina as Hinata seemed to possess.

Kageyama eventually followed in tow, looking reluctant- Daichi could easily get the look of excitement in his eyes. If anything, he was childlike as well- though didn’t express nearly as much as Hinata did.

It was cute, seeing the two together. They contrasted quite a bit with their opposing personalities, but seem to have many similarities as well. They balanced each other out and sometimes got into arguments, but Daichi couldn’t help in feeling light-hearted for their compatible relationship. Not only was it good on the battlefield, but the real life world as well. There was definitely no one better for Kageyama than Hinata; and vice versa.

Eventually two others came bounding in behind Hinata, each of them expressing their energetic-ness in quite a loud manner.

One of them was short, and probably even shorter than Hinata (just but a couple centimeters or so) with spiky brown hair and a strip of blond in the middle, but just the front a section of hair. He had hazel eyes, a thin frame but relatively fierce eyes. Daichi could tell he was the more competitive and confident type.

The other beside the short guy, was more ferocious looking. He had an intimidating glean in his eye, with a shaved head and tanned skin. His eyes were a bit of a greyish-blue colour, as well as his frame being slightly more on the built side. Someone that more than likely got way too hot-headed way too fast.

Well, like now.

“Eh? You? Beat me at video games?” The shaved head sniffed, holding a hand to his chest and making his way towards the couch.

“Watch me kick your ass, Noya. Then we’ll see who’s done the beating!” He pointed an accusing finger at the shorter boy, who Daichi could guess was Noya and Asahi’s roommate.

“Pft! As if you could beat me! I’m unstoppable when it comes to simply video games like this.” Noya challenged back, grinning widely and hopping over the couch, grabbing one of the controls and turning on the game council. They had just finished a movie then, anyways.

“If anything, I’m the one gonna’ kick your butts! This game is so easy,” Hinata moved over quickly to sit by Kageyama, grabbing a control as well and adding himself to the player list.

Kageyama arched an eyebrow. “Hinata, you suck at this game. I beat you every single time and managed to bring your score down to the bottom.”

Hinata huffed, “I wasn’t feeling good that day! I told you my stomach was upset.”

“Hinata, your stomach is _always_ upset.” The hairless guy pointed out, making Hinata turn pink in the cheeks and flip him the bird.

The boys continued to bicker, even as they got the game going. Although it was in a fun, cheerful and light-hearted sense. Daichi could feel the amount of care that came between all of them. Like one big family.

Koushi chuckled. “Ah, they’re always like this. I’m sure you’ll get used to it eventually.” Leaning a bit closer, the Guardian began to point his finger.

“That mean looking one? He’s Tanaka Ryuunosuke. He looks intimidating, but actually isn’t a bad person at all- he’s funny too.” He hummed, moving his finger to the other guy after Daichi nodded his head.

“And that’s Noya; Tanaka’s charismatic and energetic equivalent. But far less likely to get in your face out of anger.” He introduced, placing his hand back down and turning his eyes toward Daichi, whom was already looking at him.   
“I see,” He grinned. “They look like a very energetic bunch.”

Koushi leaned back against the seat, his head falling into his hand. “Oh, you have no idea.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry the last three pages are probably super crappy? Im half asleep and I realllyllylylylylylylyl wanted to update hahahahhahdhah  
> and btw I accidently gave Kageyama abilites even though hinata's the warrior???? im sorry I really dont know how that happened ahhahaha but I fixed it here and I'll go back to fix in chapter two no worries right? lmoanebebgbpaogbepgpaeo


	4. Interaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doing nothing all day isn't always the best thing ever- hanging with people who are sort of strangers but not really, is definitely better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so iM SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE  
> school and stress and tests, amiright?????  
> no but serious now that summer is here, hopefully I'll be able to work on these updates a little faster and harder than what suckish speed I was going at before. And holy cow, only four chapters and already 30,000 words?????? we're gonna be in for a long one peeps  
> Also: Note that when I say holograms, I mean like Tony Stark shit man not like star wars or anything like that.

            “Ah, sorry. I came here aware of everything but grew a bit distracted,” Tanaka said (as Daichi had eventually learned) scratching the back of his head, with a sheepish expression. The warrior chuckled softly, shaking his head.

“It’s fine. I’m sure you missed your friends and all, so it’s kind of expected.” Daichi commented in a hum, from where he was seated at the counter table to where they all eventually moved to. Noya was bothering Kageyama about his wings and constantly reaching out to stroke them, while Hinata was on the other side doing the same. Kageyama was muttering something about Hinata being a dumbass since clearly he’d seen the Guardian with wings all of his life.

Koushi was in the kitchen prepping up some snacks for everyone, while Asahi leaned on the counter and chatted with him quite happily. Koushi did seem a bit better than this morning with his whole scary dream and all, which soothed Daichi’s nerves.

He couldn’t help in worrying. He could tell the amount of stress and troubles Koushi was going through with dealing on Daichi’s amnesia, then having to deal with not training because of it and all the responsibilities piling on his shoulders from the base and his companions. He knew his friends would never want to put Koushi under pressure, but there was no way to go about it without inflicting some with how he was taking things.

Daichi just wished Koushi wasn’t so closed in and actually talked to him- it was a bit of a stretched thought, considering he was probably hurt about the whole not being remembered thing but the least Daichi could do was lend a shoulder.

Tanaka stared at Daichi for a second, before shaking his head and reclaiming his usual fierce expression.

“Don’t you worry, Daichi. We’ll get you back on track before you know what hit you.” The man reassured, patting him rather roughly on the back. He withheld from wincing, assuming that this was more than likely a normal part of his behavior. It certainly seemed built into his characteristics.

“Thank you, Tanaka. I really appreciate your effort.” Daichi hummed, a kind smile on his lips as he peered up at the other. Which apparently threw him off a bit- however Daichi was before, he couldn’t possibly know. For now, he’d just be treating everyone like complete strangers (no matter how wrong it felt).

He wished it wasn’t that way, but there’s no helping it.

It took Daichi a few moments, but he began to notice something gleaming on the sides of Tanaka’s head- small, possibly why he hadn’t noticed. They sat a couple centimeters behind his temple, and- they looked like _horns_.

He leaned a little closer.

They really were black horns.

Daichi hesitated, opening his mouth to comment before Tanaka noticed and he smirked widely.

“You’ve spotted my horns, eh? I’d totally forgotten you don’t know.” Tanaka commented, his hands resting upon his waist. Internally, Daichi winced- there was apparently much that he was unaware of.

“Yeah.” Daichi arched an eyebrow, glancing at the others. “I uh, Koushi said something about the townspeople being a mix of different, but that’s not really what I expected.” He should have figured it’d got to do with something abnormal; after all, his partner had wings attached to his back. And apparently he himself had abilities and inhuman agility.

“Ha! I’m really not normal. I mean, the Karasuno base in general probably only has three completely human organisms in it- or all the special bases in general.”

“Hence why they're known as special.” Noya piped up, finally having left Kageyama alone and coming over towards the pair.

Noya grinned broadly, before pushing up a section of his hair- which, hadn’t been just layered. Those few pieces were actually covering long, pointed ears- reminding Daichi of mythical elves (unless they really weren’t fake after all).

He blinked, rubbing his eyes and peering at the different anatomy on both boys.

“Oh. Well, there’s certainly a lot I don’t know.” Daichi grumbled.

With a laugh, Noya tucked his hair back into the spiky hairstyle, leaving his unusual ears exposed.

“Asahi isn’t exactly normal either. Part your hair, Asahi.” Noya instructed. The man jumped (apparently having been startled) and peering over with wide eyes. He lifted up a hand obediently and parted one side of his hair, to reveal horns that were white, seeming to grow towards the back of his head. He lifted his hair up more, showing ears similar to Noya’s.

Daichi didn’t say anything at first, other than look at the group with slowly narrowing eyes.

“Could you… explain, this? I’m just in a bit of shock.” He said, rubbing at the back of his neck with pursed lips. From where he was seated, he could see Koushi grinning a little from the corner of his eye.

Noya slapped a hand against his chest. “Allow me to do the explaining!” He hummed, moving over and pulling himself up onto the counter jutting out below the one Daichi was leaning on.

He really didn’t know how to take all of this. This wasn’t what he’d been expecting of the world; of course, having wakened with no memories he should have been able to adjust. He had no perception of what was exactly normal yet. However, from what he’d seen in the hospital and driving back, people didn’t seem to possess these characteristics.

Then again, he had been under the influence of drugs. Anything could have happened or have been seen to alter his course of thoughts from the beginning.

Then these things would be something he’d just have to adjust to. Or- relearn? It didn’t matter.

Daichi didn’t feel like he necessarily had to adjust though. His body clearly knew who these people were. He didn’t feel threatened, nor afraid- he felt… safe. Safe, comfortable and happy. Whoever he was in the past, this was his family. And at this point they still were. He still felt the overwhelming sense of pride and such; and it explained why he wasn’t terribly shocked.

In the back of his head, he felt like he’d already known. As though this were just some sort of fresher. Some kind of reminder.

He smiled faintly, leaning his head into the palm of his hand. He glanced towards Koushi, whom had just come over to place a plate of snacks between all of them. Immediately Kageyama and Hinata came rushing over, the four of them stuffing their mouths before Noya began explaining.

“This town is full of mixed people. No one here is one hundred percent normal- like Tanaka said, especially at our base. It’s what makes us special- no one knows why we were born like this, but we are and that’s how it’s been.”

Although, we’re each different parts of species. Asahi is clearly mixed, whereas me and Tanaka are purebreds. We each also have our own strengths and abilities; it differs from every person. In a way, we’re sorta’ like Duplet’s- just not the whole bonding shit going on there.” Noya explained, waving a hand carelessly and going back to stuffing his face.

Daichi was listening intently, though faltered at the short explanation and gave Noya a look. He smiled mid-eating, not exactly looking very pleasant. The warrior couldn’t help a small snort.

“Ah, yeah. That’s pretty much it. Noya just has quite the way of explaining it.” Asahi spoke up, his hand rubbing nervously against the back of his neck.

“I noticed,” Daichi teased, though he wasn’t acknowledged when Noya and Hinata began racing each other back up the stairs in order to continue playing the video games. Koushi looked towards the entryway of the kitchen from where the boys had run through, a small sigh falling from his lips.

“They can’t ever stay still. I have the feeling that if they reached their forties, they’d still fool around constantly.” The man tsked, a hand on his hip. Although he sounded like he was ridiculing, there was a gleam of fond in his eyes. He could tell how important everyone was to him.

Daichi could certainly understand that whatever people these guys usually associated with, were apart of a sort of family. It was nice knowing that no matter what, no one would be left behind- or forgotten.

It made his stomach all fluttery, knowing that these were the people who had his back. That through thick and thin they’d be there- and currently, that they had his back and supported him while he struggled to reveal the memories of his past.

He wanted them back, and he wanted them soon. He hated having to forget such amazing people- and the amount he’ll meet later on.

It’d hurt if he really wouldn’t ever get his memories back. It’s just not something he could control; but at least, if he didn’t, he wouldn’t mind the creation of new ones. As long as he got to stick around these guys.

“Hey… Daichi?” Asahi hesitated, looking conflicted for a second before deciding to come over and sit beside of him. By then, Tanaka had already gone off with the other two boys.

“Hmm?” He hummed, tilting his head and acknowledging his name.

“How are you feeling and all that? I mean, I don’t ever think I got to ask and I just wanted to make sure things are okay with you and all. Since you’ve been dealing with quite a lot.” Asahi rambled a little, grinning sheepishly as he leaned back into the chair, fiddling with his thumbs.

Daichi couldn’t help but notice that around himself, Asahi looked more tense than he did with the others. Perhaps there was a particular reason…?

“I’m good, Asahi. Thank you for asking. I’ve been dealing well with this.” He reassured, relieved to see the ease on Asahi’s nerves as the gentle giant let out a breath.

“That’s good to hear. You and Suga have the most strain on yourselves.” He wet his lips, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear.

“You guys are our leaders, it’s important that we make sure you’re both okay.” He murmured, looking a little embarrassed as he glanced towards the other side of the kitchen.

Daichi chuckled. “I suppose so. I’m glad that you think this way- I really do appreciate your concern.” He reached over, raising an eyebrow when Asahi flinched as he gently patted his name.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Koushi smiling. “Asahi over here is used to you yelling and correcting him. I don’t think he’s seen this much kindness from you at once.” The man teased a little, leaning his elbows on to the counter and glancing back and forth between the both of them.

Asahi looked guilty about Koushi’s words, pursing his lips a little.

“Ah, really?” Daichi’s eyes widened a little. “I’m sure I did it out of love, then.”

“Oh, you definitely did it out of love.” Koushi assured.

“It’s helped.” Asahi spoke up. “Uh, you reprimanding me and all. It’s tough and dad-like, but I don’t mind- mainly because your advice ninety-nine percent of the time is accurate.” He nodded his head, as if confirming it with himself as well.

Dad-like- well, that’s a different sort of way to look at things.

“Yeah, your really like a dad to everyone.” Kageyama said, shocking the three of them. Daichi had assumed he’d gone up with the rest of them- apparently not. He came to stand beside Koushi, his arms crossing against his chest.

“And Koushi is like a mom. Tanaka likes to constantly joke around and call you guys our parents because you’ve taken that sort of role.” He added. If a person were to not focus, Kageyama would just look stoic as usual- but Daichi could see it. The hint of a smile on his lips. The fond look in his eyes. The boy may not be very expressive, but at the same time, it really wasn’t hard to read him.

Daichi hadn’t even been here long and he’d already figured him out- perhaps, he didn’t really forget anything. Just the memories, because everything else other than those seemed to recognise his world and correspond with it.

Koushi began to laugh, and Daichi could feel a shiver run down his spine at the sound. No matter what, the silver-haired guardian always seemed to do something that made him more beautiful than he already was.

Kageyama turned red at his laughter, a small pout on his lips.

“It’s not to be mean, I swear.” He got out, patting the other’s shoulder. “I just think it’s really cute of you guys.”

“And very true,” Asahi backed up, his own grin on his lips . Daichi absolutely loved the light-hearted atmosphere of the group- it made him really ecstatic as well.

“Are we missing a touching moment?” Noya (Daichi could tell from the expressive voice) yelled, seemingly somewhere from the balcony.

“Wouldn’t be one without you guys!” Koushi called back cheesily, watching as Noya poked his head around the corner.

“Asahi, I got a call from Sergeant Ukai saying we need to go back to the base for a discussion. Something about upgrades.” He announced. Asahi looked up, nodding his head and getting up from his seat.

“Well it was great to see you guys after such a long time- I really do apologise about that.” Asahi said, as he grabbed the coat from his chair and waved a hand at the two of them.

“It’s okay, Asahi. Really. You being here was enough as it is.” Koushi reassured, a light smile on his lips.

“Bye guys! We’ll see you whenever!” Noya and Tanaka grinned,  the two running over and giving them all hugs, before dashing out the door, with Asahi following behind closely. Daichi heard the door open and shut, though he assumed one of them would eventually need to lock it.

“Could we sleep over today, Koushi?” Hinata pleaded, as he came from around the corner and stood by Kageyama’s side, who automatically leaned in due his presence.

Koushi looked hesitant about it, but nodded his head anyways. “Ah, yeah, I don’t see the problem with that.” He hummed.

Daichi had a feeling there was more in his actions that he was saying. Maybe it was because of the bond, but he could feel his unease. Daichi didn’t want to make an assumption, but his guess was that he probably was concerned about the bad dreams he’d constantly been getting. Although he didn’t hear much of it as often, he was sure it could very well still be a problem.

It made him upset, knowing that Koushi was going through all that pain.

Hinata cheered, pumping a fist in the air. “Hell yeah, sleep over!”

Kageyama looked happy as well, turning to follow Hinata who had run back towards the stairs once again. It was hard to remember that they practically shared the same mind; so it was easy to assume that Kageyama didn’t need to communicate directly in order to find out what Hinata wanted to do.

It was the same with him and Koushi, yet it was a bit hard to do considering he had no memory of doing in the first place.

“We’ll be back in a bit, we’re just gonna’ get changed!” The redhead informed, before the both of them disappeared around the corner and back up the stairs.

“They didn’t bring spare clothing…?” Daichi pointed out, looking towards the only one left in the kitchen with furrowed eyebrows. Koushi smiled faintly, nodding his head.

“They really don’t have to. We sort of expect them constantly to sleep over, so at this point we stuffed the guest bedroom with some of their clothing in case of nights like these.” He said, moving to the sink to start washing the dishes.

Immediately Daichi got up as well, shifting to stand beside Koushi in order to help.

“Ah, I see. Well that just makes things easier on staying over for sure.” The warrior hummed, grabbing the plates Koushi set aside after washing and drying them- because he didn’t know where they were normally put, he set them on the side until Koushi would be able to help him with that.

“You don’t have to do this, if you don’t want to. I’m able to handle it.” Koushi reassured, raising a hand wiping suds onto his cheek- in an attempt to get rid of an itch or something, Daichi could guess.

It made him snort, a grin pulling on his lips as he reached over and wiped them off with the back of his head.

“I’m good here- with the entertainment and all.” He teased, watching as Koushi’s cheeks tinted the slightest shade of pink at the contact. With wide Daichi realised maybe he’d been out of place when he did that. It wasn’t fair to a guy who practically had been ripped out of a relationship he’d never would’ve guessed would happen. If Koushi did feel anything of it, there was nothing to display other than the blush.

“Ah, sorry. I couldn’t help it.” He apologised, biting down on his lip and going back to what he had been doing.

“There’s no need to be sorry, I was just caught by surprise.” Koushi spoke softly, turning back to clean the plate as well.

It was silent for a few moments, before he let out a small sigh of a breath.

He didn’t mind the silence, but with Koushi it felt deafening. As though with Koushi it was something abnormal; of course, a memory his body had kept but his mind didn’t possess. It felt like something was supposed to be there, breathing gently in reminder that maybe things weren’t exactly okay.

Like searching for a wall to lean on and feeling nothing, but the presence of the wall is all too noticeable. An empty, wanting sort of emotion. Distant and not-connected. Perhaps it had to do with the bond, and how their minds had always been connected before the accident.

Daichi’s mind was sensing the absence and yearning for the space to be filled yet again, but unfortunately grasping at nothing but air.

There’s no real way to fix a problem like this, other than to get his memories back. That, or he could attempt to reconnect their minds once again- but it just wouldn’t be the same.

He thought maybe Koushi could provide him the memories, but yet again it’d be like missing ten pieces to a nearly complete puzzle.

It’s not complete unless everything is in it’s right place. That’s how Daichi felt then- like some big puzzle missing all of it’s components. Lacking what it needed in order to be even nearly there.

It sucked. A lot. There was so much he wanted to do but nothing he could. Not while he was the one strapped down and useless, anyways. All he could do was wait and support and hope that maybe, just maybe he’d be able to have his memories back. He’d do anything to get back the very essence of his life, not even wary of the price he could have to pay.

From the corner of his eye, he watched Koushi work diligently to remove a spot of one of the bowls. He didn’t have to look closely to spot the dark circles under his eyes and the lack of colour his eyes held, plus the sickening look to his skin in order to tell how fragile Koushi was really becoming.

It made him want to hurl. It made him want to lock the house and keep Koushi safe from the world. It made him want to do so many things, yet none of them could he do in order to fix the damage done to Koushi.

Everything that was happening was beginning to make it’s mark on him. It was slow, and not so obvious but Daichi could see it slowly creeping up. He felt sick and worried just looking at the other.

Even if the bad dreams were in fact starting to decrease, doesn’t mean that something else was in place of it. Perhaps Koushi was losing sleep, or beating himself up mentally and preventing himself from gaining that needed sleep. To keep his mind from replaying a horror movie every single night. The worse part was; Koushi was _living_ the nightmare.

And there was nothing Daichi could do but watch Koushi slowly destroy himself.

Whether it be the war, or some kind of disorder, or even fretting over Daichi, it was all taking a toll on him that was wearing him down faster than it did to anyone else.

Daichi knew Koushi was strong, but everyone had their limits- and this was his.

He needed those memories, and he needed them fast. That way, he could hopefully repair Koushi.

As well as stopping from treating him like some damn stranger, because he certainly wasn’t.

****  
  
  


 

 

 

* * *

  


 

 

 

 

                Two weeks later, and Daichi still hadn’t gotten a single memory.

On the bright side, he’d completely healed and managed to strengthen the bond with the people he had met so far.

_Especially_ Koushi. After all, their bond was the most important.

If he couldn’t work on training (because of healing) the least he could do was work on the issues outside of war. It was one baby step at a time, and most definitely he’d make it somewhere. At least, in a way higher spot than currently.

Well, now at this point he could do training. That’s why Sergeant Ukai (as Daich had learned was the highest position at the Karasuno base) had called in that morning for his regular check-up, and upon the news of his recovery he had demanded that Daichi start coming in to stretch and strengthen himself again.

Daichi could tell how much Koushi despised the idea of him going back, but there was no helping it. There were people to save and protect, and staying on the sidelines wouldn’t get the job done. He’d just have to soothe Koushi about it so he doesn’t panic or anything.

Today would be the first day of training. He wasn’t going to go in the simulator with Koushi that day, but do personal training with the trainer they had placed specifically for Karasuno. Tanaka had a sister, apparently- whom happened to be the trainer, so Karasuno never really had to look hard since she was willing to offer her assistance. Tanaka refused to let her on the battlefield anyways- because he didn’t want to risk losing her. It was a sweet thought, and he managed to get her to comply.

Daichi felt relation to the story- on Koushi’s behalf, anyways. He was sure his partner felt the same but nothing could be done.

“Ready to go?” Koushi asked, turning his head towards Daichi with this warmth filled smile, his own heart picking up it’s pace.

“Ready.” He answered, returning a smile and climbing out the car. “And after the training- you wanted to meet in the lunch room?” He asked, for confirmation.

Lately, he couldn’t help in notice that he was slowly beginning to like Koushi more than just a friend. Or- in other words, possibly returning to his old state of mind (just without the memories). He didn’t want to make love a mission, but he was glad for the slowly progressing feelings. It wasn’t something he could help either- Koushi was just… _captivating_. There was no help in that sense of want, but he was still taking his time. Love didn’t need rushing, and he wasn’t going to bother to rush it.

It was weird, how his perception was altering in a manner that went from stranger, to companion to potential lover in spending day-by-day together in just a couple weeks. The body seemed to never really forget anything. Or maybe it was just the heart in general.

He thought perhaps he was going about the case of feelings a bit mindlessly. It couldn’t be helped- a man with no memories is certainly different. At some points he could compare himself to a robot, almost- but things were steadily getting on track. Plus, Koushi and Daichi had began the mind practise already. So now that he knew how to block emotions, he could keep from the guardian knowing incase it made him dwell on the subject too much. Koushi had a knack for doing things like that; Daichi made it his purpose to get a habit like that to a stop.

“Mhm.” Koushi nodded his head, shutting off the car and climbing out as well, walking beside Daichi.

“Just a fair warning, Saeko is much like Tanaka- just a bit less actively fierce and more bite to her words. She’s generally sweet, but very critical and won’t go easy on you.” Koushi said, walking through the door in after Daichi had opened it for them.

“She’s certainly good at fighting as well, so it’s best to pay attention. She may not start with fighting very soon, however; she’ll probably help get your muscles back into a better state before making you do the things we usually did during battle. Oh, and try not to make her mad. She can be quite terrifying when angered.” Koushi shivered at his words, more than likely having experienced the girls anger for himself.

Daichi chuckled, glancing around the halls with an interest. “Ah, I see. I’ll be sure to keep that at mind then. Thanks for the advice.”

Koushi laughed a bit himself, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear, before gradually growing more serious. “Also, there’s a scar on her that’s huge and obvious- don’t mention it. If you can, stray from talking about it. It’s the one thing at the base we always avoid, since it’s a sensitive subject. I’ll tell you about it later.”

It felt almost as if Saeko had heard them discussing about her, because the moment they reached the training room’s huge doors, they flew open and an average height blonde came out, a lolipop sitting between her lips and her hands resting on her waist. She wore a tank-top and tight skinny jeans, no shoes covering her bare feet. There was a sort of surging energy around her, that made Daichi certain that he would never cross a line with the girl.

Koushi was definitely right about a huge scar. It started from the top of her lip, cutting across her cheek and ended near the bottom of her eye. It wasn’t very thick, but still noticeable. Daichi instantly looked away, from the fear of being caught looking at it.

“Ah, yes! Daichi, so nice of you to come back.” Saeko greeted, clapping a hand down onto his back - which was a little forceful and left his skin stinging -. “I’ll be sure to get you into shape real quick. Now, off you go Suga.” She shooed him away, who sighed and waved to the two with another smile before stalking off further into the building.

“It must be weird, but- nice to meet you, Saeko-san.” He said, following her into the matted room, with many different tools set up for training, like punching bags and such.

“Eh! Drop the honorifics, it makes me feel old.” She sniffed, shaking her head and waving a hand towards Daichi.

“I’ll remember that.” He offered in response, watching her shift around the room after ordering him to take off his shoes and put them on the side before walking onto the matts.

“Anywho, I’ve been filled in on the whole situation. I can’t understand what you’re going through, but I’m glad you’re not letting it bring you down. This sort of thing is quite shocking and not something you ever see.” The best part about Saeko talking, was the lack of a sympathetic look. Daichi had come to detest that sort of thing since it seemed he’d received quite often.

It gave him the sense someone feeling bad for him, but not _caring_. Luckily, most of the people on the base seemed to lack that sympathy as well. It felt better when he knew people generally cared for his well-being.

“It was definitely a shock for Koushi,” He sighed.

“Of course it was, the poor darling. I can only imagine how he’s holding up. Suga is known to be strong, but.. there’s a limit for everyone, yeah?” Saeko wet her lips, “If someone were to not know Suga, they’d think he was the strongest person ever. But being here for decades and getting to know him- I can see even the smallest of a crack.”

Saeko placed her hands on Daichi’s arms, squeezing tightly - almost desperately-.

“You may not have your memories, Sawamura, but you have to help our Suga. Get him back to the person he was- because you’re the only person who can do that.” She watched him with narrowed eyes, before a smirk spread on her lips and she leaned back a little.

Daichi didn’t feel pressured- no, if anything, he felt more determined to stick by Koushi’s side now that he knew a lot of people were depending on him to do so. He didn’t think Koushi realised how much these people truly cared for him- it was saddening, really but he himself would be sure to let Koushi know on a daily bases.

“I’ll do my best, Saeko. No need to worry.” He reassured, as she slapped his shoulder and stood back a bit.

“Thata-boy!” Saeko pulled on the gloves she had grabbed before, slipping them over her fingers and taking a deep breath in before she got into a fighting stance.

Daichi grew confused for a moment- hadn’t Koushi said that they’d been working on getting him back into shape?

“Don’t look so nervous, Captain. I’m just testing out how bad ya’ are.” She teased, “Now. Get yourself in a comfortable position and think about defense, because that’s what is gonna’ keep you unscathed.”

Daichi huffed, setting himself up in a similar position as Saeko, bracing himself for any attack that might come. However, no matter how prepared he felt he was, he didn’t expect the sudden rush of Saeko running towards him at this incredible speed, and him knocking to the floor within seconds flat.

Or, he had thought that he felt the ground rushing to him; apparently not. It had just been his expectation that had blinded him from realising that without thinking, his arm had blocked the leg that had nearly slammed into the side of his head. His arm throbbed where she had hit, his eyes wide as he stared at the woman.

“Ah, so your body does remember.” Saeko noted in a hum, a sardonic grin gracing her lips as she lowered her leg.

“Had I not blocked it,” He said, as he lowered his arm and rubbed the throbbing bit, “I would have dealt with some injury. Do you realise that?”

“Of course I do- but I trust your body. After all these decades of training, it’s embedded into your muscle memory. It’s you yourself who doesn’t recall being able to make defensive moves like this; that’s why I’m making sure you can do this with thought as well.” Saeko explained, walking over to the other side of the large room, patting the punching bag that was hanging there.

She was _insane_ to have that sort of attitude to a man who couldn’t recall what he did three weeks ago. Then again, it made him a little more relaxed knowing that he wasn’t completely useless, and even with no memories, she talked as though she could still rely on him. It made him uneasy with the fact that it took him decades to be as good (what he thought anyways) as he was before losing his memories. Did it mean that he would have to rebuild that intelligence again from square one, if they never came back?

He didn’t mind, though it would more than likely to be a burden on everyone else. It felt like he was some new recruit and now they had to constantly watch over him. If that was the case, he’d work twice as hard so it wouldn’t hang on their shoulders with worry.

Worrying was the last thing he wanted these people to do; he rather them look at him like he had never lost his memories in the first place. It’d lessen him feeling so out of place.

“...That’s comforting.” Daichi sighed out, following her over to the muscle training section.

“Now that I know you still got it, you’ll be using this part of the gym for the rest of the week. You need to get used to moving around before you exert yourself on defense and offense.” Saeko crossed her arms over her chest.

Daichi nodded his head in understanding, and she continued.

“Alright. You’re already wearing the necessary clothing I’m assuming Suga gave you, so I’ll give you protective gloves for your hands and you can start then.” Saeko instructed, before turning and heading towards the doors across from where Daichi stood. She disappeared behind them, Daichi leaning against the punching bag slightly with a sigh of breath.

Alright, easy; exercise he could do. At least for now he wouldn’t have to exert himself on trying to keep up with Saeko. He was sure that block had to have been pure luck of his body recognising the situation- but what about next time? Would he be able to do the same thing again? Well, when the time did come again, he’d definitely find out. Hopefully he wouldn’t be walking out the gym with bruises on every inch of his body. It would suck, after having just healed properly, bruises and all.

Daichi tilted his head up when he heard the doors open, watching as Saeko came back over with fingerless gloves in her hands. She handed them to him, and he immediately put them on as she directed him with a finger to the weight-lifting equipment.

“We’ll start with working your arms and abs first. Then possibly get your leg muscles into play as well, since having a good kick is especially good. You’ll be here by seven each morning, and I’ll already have prepared drinks for us to keep us healthy and energised.” The blonde instructed, Daichi listening carefully and nodding his head along.

“Most important before anything- stretches. Follow my lead and get to it boy!” Saeko slapped his shoulder, grinning and laughing a little as Daichi stared at her with wide eyes. This was one certainly confusing individual- much like Tanaka. Aggression must run in their blood.

Saeko sat down on a matt, Daichi following in lead as they started working on arm stretches. The normal, simple ones; pulling their arms behind their heads, across their chest, reaching for their toes, stretching behind the back. Then they got up and twisted their torso, flexing the hip and stretched muscles in their calves.

It felt good, pulling on the muscles he hadn’t moved much in his time of healing. Doing this was sort of like a wake-up call to his body. Although in a couple weeks time, he would most likely not be so happy with a sore body. It’s just something he’d have to deal with, however.

Eventually, they moved onto the real workout. Lifting weights, treadmills, ab workouts- small little sections of time focusing on each muscle but not straining it too far. Saeko mentioned how despite people say that without any pain there’s no gain, that it may be half true, but pushing limits is definitely a risk and shouldn’t bother pushing it. Especially with how delicate Daichi’s body was at that point, having just finished healing and all.

So after about what seemed an hour (or two) Koushi popped his head into the room.

“Time to go home, Daichi.” He announced, stepping into the room when his face suddenly turned two shades of pink.

Currently. Daichi had his shirt off due to the excessive heat and sweat build up; the shirt was sticking to his skin, and it made it uncomfortable to pull at weights or anything. Even Saeko had taken her shirt off for nothing but just a sports bra. That room as it was, didn’t have any windows and felt extremely stuffy.

Daichi could feel the embarrassed attitude Koushi was developing (they’d been working on emotions too- so he’s been able to detect what emotion was what). He couldn’t help the small grin, getting up from where he’d been doing sit-ups with Saeko, grabbing his shirt and dabbing at the sweat.

“I’ll be out in a sec,” The warrior hummed, watching Koushi leave before turning towards Saeko and helping her off the ground.

“Even guys as old as you are, and you truly never get rid of that teenage feeling about someone.” Saeko noted, a sort of sigh to her voice.

“You make it sound like we’re super old,” Daichi pointed out, looking over with an arched eyebrow.

“You guys? Old? Of course not, father!” Saeko placed a hand against her chest, though pretended like she didn’t purposely use the word father. “Oops, did I say that? Well, better be going then.”

Waving her hand, Saeko disappeared behind another set of doors and left Daichi standing there alone. He huffed, shaking his head and heading out himself- although, couldn’t help the smile on his lips.

He knew there was more people he hadn’t gotten to meet yet, people that worked at the base and the neighboring ones. He couldn’t help the small twinge of excitement that meant meeting these other people who have possibly been by his side for the longest side. Whether he hated any of them, or loved them all, it still seemed an important thing to accomplish. He just hoped he wouldn’t have to meet all these people for the first time on the battlefield. That would be quite a morbid thing to happen.

“Ah, finally.” Koushi spoke up when Daichi came out, although looked relieved when he

saw that the warrior had put his shirt back on. For now, Daichi wouldn’t comment- but sometime he definitely would.

“Let’s go home, then.” Daichi declared, smiling at Koushi and glad to see it returned.

****  


 

 

 

* * *

  
  
  
  


 

 

                  When they got home, it seemed before relaxing or anything, Koushi wanted to practise a bit more with the Bond. Of course, Daichi agreed- how could he turn down a mental connection with Koushi?

They both headed to the game room, sitting down on the rub placed there and staring at each other before Koushi spoke up.

“Alright- last time, we worked on feeling and all that. Detecting presence, sensing emotion and deciphering all that. Today, I wanted to try comprehending thoughts and projecting them so I can hear what you’re thinking.” Koushi explained, his hands moving along with his words- it was something Daichi had began to notice. The guardian apparently had a thing for talking with his hands- it was… well, cute.

“I’ll project a thought to you, since I already know how to do it.” With those words, it got quiet.

Daichi wasn’t exactly sure what to do. Was he supposed to do something special in order to be able to receive those thoughts, or-

**No, Daichi. You’re supposed to just listen for my voice.**

A little shocked, he couldn’t help in staring at Koushi’s mouth. Not once, had it moved. The voice was being amplified in his head. He was processing his words in his mind- which, was an amazing thing that left him in awe.

Something stuck out to him, however.

“How’d you do that? Knowing what I thought, I mean. Aren’t I supposed to be able to relay my thoughts to you something else?” He asked, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“If you want to think of something directly at me, yes. Remember, Daichi- we have a bond. I can reach out to your thoughts to listen if I wanted to.” Koushi reminded, a gentle smile on his lips.

Oh. So that meant he wasn’t ever alone in his thoughts, really. He was sure Koushi wouldn’t purposely peep in to what he was thinking- so really, he wasn’t worried about anything there.

“Oh. Wow. Could you do it again?” He felt a little childish, but he liked it better when he could hear Koushi in his head; it made him sort of… feel safe.

**Of course. Now, do you want to try?**

Daichi nodded his head.

“Alright. In order to do so, concentrate on me. Now, just thinking of something. It sounds easily but you really have to focus.” He explained.

So, Daichi did so. He stared intently at the other’s face, subconsciously having leaned forward to get the bigger picture of Koushi’s face. When he was sure he was concentrating hard enough, thinking of only the guardian, he began to form a thought.

“...Koushi? Koushi? Is this working?” Daich tried, but lost focus when he heard an outburst of laughter. He rubbed at his eyes, gazing at Koushi with a questioning look.

“Oh, Daichi, you do realise you said it out loud, right?” The silver-haired man asked, taking a moment to breathe and grin at Daichi.

Oh.

A little red, Daichi cleared his throat. “Well, that’s not what I meant to do.”

Koushi waved a hand. “It’s okay. Let’s just try again.”

So he did. For the next couple of minutes, he tried over and over to project a thought towards Koushi. He couldn’t understand why he wasn’t getting it right. After all, it couldn’t be that hard, could it?

All the instructions were was to think of Koushi and breach the thought over. He was doing it but it just wasn’t working. He could feel his frustration begin to build up quickly as time continued to go by. He was wasting precious minutes by doing something incorrect that he couldn’t figure out.

Sighing, Daichi relaxed his shoulders back and let his eyes droop a little. It definitely wasn’t hard to think of the guardian, however. With the way the sun streamed from the window and sort of set his skin aglow; how his hair seemed to be far more messier than it usually ways. As though he’d been running his hands through it so much that it affected the style it had been in. His eyes were the softest color of a thick honey that held a comforting gaze in them. Even the beauty mark had it’s own sort of… beauty, to it.

**Wow, he’s beautiful.**

He couldn’t stop the train of thought. There was no halting it- but it was the utter truth. There was no denying such a fact. Even if they weren’t together, or they weren’t friends, it’d be impossible not to consider how gorgeous the man really was. Not the sort of looks he hasn’t seen anywhere. Nothing could beat it, really.

Speaking so highly of Koushi’s looks seemed exaggerated, but Daichi didn’t care. It was just a fact.

“Oh, thank you.” Koushi laughed, his cheeks having richened with a pink tint.

Daichi tilted his head to the side, feeling confused by his words. Why had he just…

Wait, he didn’t move his mouth, did he? No, he didn’t say it out loud. There was no way- he wasn’t necessarily trying to project a thought, so he shouldn’t have a reason to move his mouth.

“By the way, congrats on getting me your first thought.” Koushi added, pushing his hair back with his teeth biting into his lip, a smile making his lips twitch.

It finally clicked. The very first thought he had sent to Koushi ever since the coma, had been commenting on how beautiful the guy was. He felt himself grow a little red. He hadn’t meant to do that at all- but well, now it was out there and he couldn’t exactly take those words back.

He wouldn’t want to, anyways. If anything, he sort of felt like giving out more compliments just to get a reaction like that from Koushi again. It made his heart skip a beat.

Daichi chuckled, reaching a hand up and rubbing at his neck.

“Well, I didn’t mean to do that, but…” He shrugged, “I uh, meant it.”

“I’m flattered.” Koushi stood up, stretching his arms above his head.

“Truly. It’s nice to hear once in a while, you know? Something nice.” He hummed, offering a hand to help Daichi get off the ground.

Daichi got up, nodding his head in thanks and brushing off anything that might have stuck to his bottom from the rug.

“I get the feeling that people don’t do that much anymore.”

“Not really. In this age and generation, everyone’s too busy or too grouchy.” Koushi made a face, causing Daichi to laugh.

“Oh really? It’s always nice to know that we have people like you, however. Refreshingly kind and generally just, amazing.” He walked towards the stairs, missing Koushi dipping his head down to grin at the floor dumbly.

They both went to the kitchen, where Koushi prepared them food and they continued to chat. Daichi went ahead and explained all the plans Saeko had, to which thankfully, Koushi happily agreed to. It wasn’t that the warrior really needed Koushi’s approval, but he knows how concerned he is with his health and all. He knew the other would probably stop him from doing something if it was hazardous to his health.

That was Koushi, always concerned about something. Fretting and all that, but willing to stick to Daichi’s side and encourage him as well. Make sure he knew that nothing in this world could beat him (it was a childish thing to hear but that doesn’t mean Daichi hated hearing it- which, he definitely didn’t).

His admiration for Koushi seemed to grow every day, bit by bit. As well as another emotion, not quite identifiable yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there was so little daisuga interaction I realised and all these sudden fast moving paces that I had to add it in at the end. Happy birthday!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *warning* there is an anxiety attack that happens in this chapter, just letting those know who might be triggered by one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow a whole summer and I only give you one update (also I changed my user, to anyone who might be alarmed by this sudden stranger)
> 
> also!!!! adding new new peeps this chapter. also also I finished writing this at 3 am in the morning, it probably has a few mistakes, but I patiently waited till the next day to present you with pain I m ea n happiness c:

             Shouyou peeked his head around the corner, grinning when he spotted Tobio down the hall and sitting on the couch in their living room, grooming his wings.

He didn’t do it like a bird, or anything- but running his fingers through them every once in a while helps with how disarrayed they got from being under his shirt. Then when he actually took off in the sky, bugs tend to get stuck in them.

Slowly, the redhead crept into the room and attempted to scare the guardian, when he let out a sigh and turned his head with an arched eyebrow.

“You idiot, how can you keep forgetting that I can sense you?”

With a pout, Shouyou slumped over and carelessly padded against the floor with loud steps.

“I can at least try. Maybe one day I will scare you.” He huffed.

Tobio rolled his eyes. “Right, right. You have the same chances as a whale surviving on land.”

“I have the same amount of chances as you flying in the sky!”

“You wish your chances were that high!”

“I don’t have to wish when it can happen!”

Tobio let out a breath, his wings fluttering in a show of frustration. Shouyou crossed his arms, looking stubborn for a second before he rolled his shoulders and sat down beside Tobio, allowing the tension of their argument to wash away (which- by that point, admittedly he didn’t know what they had been arguing about.

Shouyou pursed his lips, silence hanging there for a moment before he hesitantly reached up his hands to stroke the wing that had been curled by Tobio’s side. Instantly, his wing unfurled and bent forward a bit to rest on Shouyou, black feathers gleaming from the cascading sunlight through the window.

Shouyou felt insanely happy knowing that Tobio was comfortable enough with him to allow the touch of his fingers against the delicate feathers. Of course, they’ve been with each other since birth (sort of, Shouyou is a couple months older) and are currently in a relationship, but that didn’t mean it would hinder his happiness. He knew how his guardian disliked when people touched his wings but when he did it, he could feel the comfort and appreciation from Tobio without any words.

It was nice, always being sure of things about the person he loved. That knowing when they got into arguments, Tobio didn’t hate him. That when he accidentally thought about being in love with Tobio before they were in a relationship, he wasn’t disgusted. Relieved, rather. There were definitely advantages to the whole bond thing- it had its disadvantages, though. His thoughts and emotions were always exposed (when he wasn't trying to hide them).

Meaning he was constantly embarrassed.

Like now.

“You’re thoughts are ridiculously cheesy,” Tobio muttered, although his cheeks were tinted red, going against what could have seemed like disgust.

Shouyou’s own face was betraying him, his cheeks puffed a little in a sort of fit as he continued to run his fingers along Tobio’s wings.

“If you didn’t listen to them, they wouldn’t be cheesy.” He retorted, turning his head to glare at Tobio - as if his face could be intimidating - when he was met with a kiss. On reflex he kissed back, lips moving languidly as they eased into the familiar action. Tobio was the first to pull away, staring at Shouyou with a sort of purse to his lips.

“...Just because it was cheesy doesn’t mean that it was bad,” He mumbled, pointedly glancing everywhere else aside from Shouyou’s face.

He cooed, nudging Tobio’s wing away and crawling over to sit on his lap, wrapping his arms around the others neck.

“How sweet, Tobes! Tin man really does have a heart,” Shouyou hummed, squawking when Tobio hit him on the bed, expression easily slipping into a glare before it subsided to a slightly more relaxed face.

“Idiot.” He muttered, resting his head on Shouyou’s when he had leaned forward with a grin.

“Stupid,” Shouyou remarked.

The guardian made a ‘hmph’ noise, the arms he had placed around Shouyou tightening somewhat, cocooning him with his wings.

Shouyou was brought from the moment by the sound of his watch buzzing, alerting him of a message. He huffed, reluctantly pulling back away from Tobio and bringing the device to his face.

Shouyou tapped the flat screen of his watch, watching as it displayed the message in light above the watch.

“We should head to the base, Sergeant Ukai wants us to train.” He announced with a sigh of breath, not exactly wanting to leave them warmth he was currently in. Displeased with the fact that Tobio retracted his arms and wings, he slumped forward with a pout.

“C’mon, Shou. We have to go.” Tobio nudged Shouyou, who eventually climbed off of his lap and stood up, stretching his arms above his head.

“I guess.” The shorter boy shook his head to clear out the lazy sort of attitude, a grin growing on his lips.

“Off we go!”

 

 

         A drive ride later, they arrive at the facility, dressed appropriately (normal Karasuno uniform, consisting of a blue shirt and the place’s emblem on the chest area, and then dark blue jeans with a orange rim on the cuffs of the jeans and the top of them).

Kiyoko, the one who manages everything for Sergeant Ukai gave them the directions for today.

“All he wants you to do is train together in the simulation room. Then there’s a meeting about redesigning combat outfits later in the day.” She instructed, turning her head to look at the pair with an arched eyebrow.

Shouyou nodded his head, “We’ll do our best today! Thanks, Kiyoko.” He hummed, Tobio nodding his head along as well.

They all stopped at the front doors of the changing room, Kiyoko letting out a sigh.

“Try to stay serious today. Lately we’ve been getting reports of Urothia sending us stronger armies. Sergeant is concerned that they’ll surpass our ability.” She frowned, showing how displeased she was at the fact. Well, the frown was the only thing that gave it away.

Tobio’s mood went from ‘as per usual’ sort of attitude to a more serious one. It made Shouyou shiver, how quickly things seemed to be heading for the worse. He really didn’t like the sound of it.

“Of course, Kiyoko.” He confirmed, for reasurrance. She bowed her head for a moment, before walking off to carry on more business needed to attend.

“What do you think their planning?” Shouyou asked, his eyebrows furrowed as they headed into the changing room, moving to pull on the suits needed for the simulator and the gel required.

“How am I supposed to know? I don’t live on Urothia.” Tobio replied, giving Shouyou a look- as if it were the most ridiculous question ever been asked.

The warrior huffed, “Well obviously you don’t. I’m trying to think like the enemy, you know.”

“You can think?”

Shouyou stuck his tongue out at the other, stretching his arms a bit to get used to the fabric on his skin.

“Yes, I can, thank you very much. I just couldn’t help in wonder. The goal they have and everything. It all kind of just… happened.” Shouyou shrugged, pulling open the door for the simulation room.

“For now, all we can do is train and fight. It’s the tech’s job to figure out their intentions.” Tobio responded, following the other into the room. They stood in the middle, looking up towards where the rest of their team was standing behind a glass panel, ready to guide them along through the simulator. Giving a thumbs up, Yuzuke (the lead of their team) looked to be talking to the rest, who began running around the room to start it up.

“You’re right, but I just can’t help in feeling that there’s something bigger to this.” Shouyou sighed, clapping his hands against his face.

“In any case, Kiyoko really wants us to focus, so let’s do just that.” He grinned broadly, watching as Tobio’s wings fell out through the slits in his suit, sprawling out in their full span behind himself.

Shouyou himself could feel the electricity buzzing within his veins from excitement, watching as their terrain began to change to a real landscape and everything else melting into the same look.

This time is was a field, with broken buildings and uneven flooring. From the corner of Shouyou’s eye, he could see something moving towards them at a rapid pace- he identified that it definitely was one of the huge Swooter’s, barreling towards them as it let out a loud screech. He winced, readying himself for action before abruptly sprinting towards it at a phenomenal speed, Tobio taking off in flight behind him.

Shouyou used the edge of debris to push himself off and launch in the air, the Swooter attempting to swat him with a large hand when Tobio flew in it’s face to distract it from Shouyou.

It worked, it’s attention diverged and Shouyou took the chance to latch himself onto it’s arm. He climbed up quickly, thrown off when a smaller animatronic came from where it had been standing on top of the Swooter- it was a Sihter.

“Hang in there, Shouyou!” Tobio shouted, continuing to swoop around to stray the Swooter from anything else.

Shouyou was struggling, seeing as the machine was more agile and created for close-up combat, hand on hand action rather than just random attacking. It was made to be analytical and probably the one Urothian creature that Shouyou had the most trouble with.

It managed to keep on pace with him, before Shouyou eventually thought of something and slipped off to the side of the machine. It grew confused, chasing him when Shouyou dug his hand into the Swooter and gripped tightly, swinging himself back on top of it and watching as the machine became unable to get itself back on as well, and fell off the side and onto the ground.

He ran up to the head of the Swooter, his hand becoming covered in electric shocks of power as he jabbed his hand to where it’s control box was, ripping it out and frying it to prevent the rejuvenating abilities the Swooter possessed. He was panting by that point, jumping off as it fell in time to see Tobio fighting with the same monstrosity he had before.

He couldn’t help, seeing as an Aiorae- something about half the size of a Swooter and was bulky, normally a blackish color and was able to boil objects with just the touch of it’s hands- it normally ran on two small legs with large arms and a huge head to fit on as well- heading towards Tobio’s back. He chased after it, pushing off the ground and sending a kick towards it’s head to prevent it from causing harm to his guardian.

This wasn’t a task too difficult for the pair. Something they handled on the battlefield relentlessly- they had prepped and train through situations like this. Although the amount of strength seemed to double- not only that, but Shouyou could hear the heavy thump of movement from another approaching Swooter. When he turned his head to look once more, he caught sight that it was carrying three more of the Aiorae, as well as a small herd of the Sihter trailing along in front of them. Only to make it worse, but the Jagiure (a creature that looked similar to a jaguar, yet was larger and skin that was almost as thick as spider silk and claws that could tear through metal, as well as being able to blend in with it’s surrounding for the minimal amount of four seconds).

       The attacks were packing on heavy. Normally with just the two of them they dealt with only a couple of the machines, but this was much more than what they were used to.

The amount when in an actual battle was four times this, but with the amount striding towards them, team Alpha (Koushi and Daichi) were there to back them up.

It took Shouyou and Tobio alone to be able to handle a Jagiure, let alone a whole group trailing along with it.

Shouyou was starting to feel a sick. He remembered what Kiyoko said- and was beginning to realise that these were the life-threatening situations they’d be thrust into in order to protect the rest of Japan. He didn’t expect it to be _this_ bad.

Being distracted by his panicky thoughts, Shouyou’s movement faltered and there began his mistake. Without warning, an Aiorae came and used the back of it’s hand to strike a hit against Shouyou, sending him into a piece of jutting out rubble. He let out a gasp, Pain erupting from both impacts.

“Shouyou, you dumbass, this is not the time to panic!” Tobio yelled from where he was fending off three Sihter, wincing at the pain that sprang through their mental connection. Luckily, years of being attached to Shouyou meant that he wouldn’t be overtaken by his shaky emotions anytime soon. Certainly not in a situation where it meant life or death (death in a simulator wasn’t very fun- it replicated the amount of pain from death on the battlefield. Trainee’s tended to stray from being killed as much as they could, partially due to that reason alone).

“It’s not like I’m trying to!” Shouyou retorted, bracing his hands towards an offending Sihter and shocking it a few kilometers backwards from the electric shock he enabled. He was still unnerved, his movements not as precise as they should be when he heaved himself off the rock and dodged a couple of swings from the creatures.

He wasn’t prepared for when Tobio dived in and abruptly pulled him into the air, the beat of his wings hurling a few more Sihter’s backwards. Eventually he took off in the air, Shouyou left to do nothing but awkwardly swing in the air as he attempted to grab his breath.

“You idiot! The more you lodge yourself with nonsense, the more you’ll screw us up! C’mon, what’s scarier than a bunch of machines trying to kill us?” He questioned, shooting back towards the ground and sending a kick to an Aiorae’s face, and pulling back up before it could recover and attempt to grab Tobio.

It was an immediate thought: **loosing you**.

Really, he hadn’t meant to breach the thought across to Tobio. It was supposed to be more quiet, but there was no privacy when they were to bare their minds the most when  strategizing in front of the enemy.

Years back, it probably would’ve been _you getting mad at me_ but he’s gone through a lifetime with Tobio to know that his angry face was all talk and no bite (Although, there was the fair amount of times when he would proceed to attempt a hit or something on Shouyou, but never any real damage).

Shouyou was then thrown to the ground, his mind a little clear now that he had a certain goal at mind: keeping Tobio safe.

When the guardian flew above him, Shouyou couldn’t help in noticing the red that was peeking on his ears. He grinned, happy to know that his words had a rather big affect on him.

“Dumbass, protecting you is supposed to be my job.” He faintly heard Tobio mutter, just as he had twisted towards an oncoming Aiorae, jumping on it’s back and placing his hand on it’s head- zapping it with enough power to damage the control system and sending it towards the ground with a large _thump_.

After taking care of the smaller creatures, the two zipped towards the Swooter and together they worked to take it out. Tobio was at the front repeatedly thwarting it in the face, whilst Shouyou worked to rip out it’s control and fry it so the thing could no longer operate.

The whole ordeal took longer than had been planned, and a lot more pain than anticipated, but they managed to make it towards the end without any of them ending up ‘dead’.

Eventually the simulator ended and they went back to the changing room, a few techs and healers standing there for the pair’s arrival. Even Yachi was there, looking sort of buzzed (Shouyou picked up from Tobio that he thought it might of been because she was watching- again).

“Kiyoko wanted me to be here for your checkup,” She announced, giving them a sort of nervous smile and approaching the two just as they had peeled off the suits and spinal cord.

“And up- I was a bit worried? Seeing you two knocked up as much as you were was something unfamiliar.” She ranted, her free hand waving around while Shouyou had his back to her, her gently pressing in the middle of his back, up and down along his spine (for checking upon damage to the ulterior that the clamp may have brought upon while sending bolts of signal to the nerves). She then raised a handheld device, ones similar to giant hospital scanners but made for a brief scan of the body for any interior damage.

As per usual, (after checking Tobio) they were fine, aside from the resonating pain they had dealt with in the simulator.

“We’re totally fine, Yachi! There’s no need to worry. We’re big and strong- plus,” Shouyou paused, lowering his voice. “I’m pretty sure Tobio would’ve been very mad if I had screwed up any farther.”

He let out a squeak when a hand was met with the back of his head. He whipped his head around and glared at Tobio, though felt a bit relieved when he heard laughter bubble from Yachi.

“Of course you guys are okay. It just looks so intense from inside the box.” She sighed out, handing over the scanner to another healer (an assistant to Yachi really) as they left.

One of the tech’s walked up to them. “Speaking of intensity, we’re glad you boys fared well when it came to handling the extra force. Things seem to be rioting off the charts as of late when he speculate other stations handling Urothia, and it’s been getting gloomier by the second.” He said, a bit of a frown sitting on her lips.

“Throw anything at us and you’ll bet we can adapt-”

“Thing is,” The tech cut in, rudely preventing Shouyou from finishing his sentence. He swore, the brain guys never took the Duplet’s seriously and more as numbers and calculations.

“The attacks are much worse than that. On the field, you’ll be estimated to handling that and the newer abilities Urothian’s seem to be packing on. We haven’t installed them into the program as of yet for you two to fend off, but we will eventually- hopefully before the next attack. Although, predictions are stating that it could be within the range of tomorrow to Friday.”  He informed, lifting up the checkerboard he had and flipping through papers. Shouyou rattled off in his mind that the guy was doing it just to look fancy - earning himself a rather hard grip on his shoulder from Tobio -.

“I suggest you two take your separate sessions with Ms. Tanaka quite seriously. Physical build up is significant at this point. And your ratings haven’t gone up much in a while, either.” The tech hummed, looking sort of pleased when Shouyou sent him a glare. He even felt Tobio’s displeasure with the notion.

“In any case, I’ll be off. Don’t push yourselves too much.” He said, waving a hand and leaving the room.

“He’s almost as bad as Tsukki!” Shouyou huffed, crossing his arms over his chest like a child and sticking his tongue out at the door.

“Ah, I’m sure he’s only doing it to get you guys hype.” Yachi tried to brush it off, knowing how easily the boys could grow heated. Apparently they didn’t want to take it too lightly yet.

“...You have to hand it to him. He’s right. Our numbers haven’t gone up at all. That means we’re growing too used to all the combat and we’re comfortable fighting as we are.” Tobio sighed, his face pulling a sour expression at his own words.

“Doesn’t mean he has to be a jerk about it.” Shouyou remarked. “Besides, there’s only so much that we can do. And it’s as a team, meaning we’re twice as powerful. While we do level up, we still have to keep reminded that we’re all working in this together.”

Yachi nodded her head in agreement. “Keep working hard and I’m sure you’ll see something of an affect. Anyways, I’ll talk to you guys later. I have to go off and finish up some things before I’m out of here.” She waved cheerfully to the Duplet, before disappearing off sight by the changing room doors.

“It’s a bit concerning, seeing how these guys are all giving the big talk about how things are shifting. We haven’t gotten to see the damage ourselves.” Shouyou braced his arm against his torso, beginning to feel sick.

“I’m no Daichi, but- we’ve got this. No matter how big the opponents, we can fend them, Shouyou.” Tobio raised a hand and gently knocked his fist against his jaw, who hummed and reached over to loop their arms together.

“Right, right. Because we’re a team.” He declared, alas, their moods brightening somewhat. There was no help with ending the prickling sensation of worry and bad feelings at the back of his mind, but until the time actually came, they could continue to work hard and prevent whatever could possibly happen.

“How about food at the cafeteria now?” Shouyou asked, as they had already changed back into their clothing and were exiting out of the room.

“What else would we be doing after this?” Tobio asked, as if his question were possibly the most ridiculous one he had heard yet.

Shouyou scoffed, “I don’t know! And stop reading my mind.”

“I can’t, they’re obnoxiously loud.”

Shouyou let out an offended noise, reaching back and tugging on Tobio’s exposed wings.

Tobio winced, swiftly turning his body to ruffle his hair harshly, him knocking Tobio’s hands away and putting up his own, ready to defend any other attack when he heard someone call his name. He turned his head, shocked to find Kenma walking towards him ( even more surprisingly, there was a lack of video controllers in his hand).

Shouyou immediately ran up, opening his arms for Kenma and was glad when the boy accepted his hug. He practically twirled him, being so jubilant with not having seen him for at least a couple months. That was his buddy, of course he would get so bubbled up over someone important to him. 

Kenma was smiling lightly when he pulled back, Shouyou smiling even more brightly at the expression (you could practically see his tail wagging).

“It’s nice to see you too, Shouyou.” He glanced towards Tobio as he approached, nodding his head at him before directing his attention back towards the shorter individual. Kenma and Tobio didn't talk as much as Kenma and Shouyou, but he knew they were still friends- after all, he does see them talk together from time to time. 

“What are you doing here? Not to be rude or anything.” Shouyou spoke quickly, backing up a bit to stand beside Tobio, who reached down and gripped his hand- it was a reflex, he could tell. By this point they were open to the small touches here and there.

“It’s um- some meeting that’s happening later. For all the duplets. Some kind of big thing.” Kenma offered, standing a bit awkwardly in place. After all, they were in a hallway busy with techs and other workers, so from time to time he’d be pumped into.

“C’mon, we were heading to the cafeteria. Also- does that mean Kuroo’s with you? I don’t see him.” Shouyou blatantly pointed out. It really wasn’t so hard to miss someone with such messy hair and cat smile.

Kenma tucked a piece of pastel pink hair behind his hair, shuffling along beside Shouyou as the three walked towards the cafeteria. “Kuroo went off to find Bokuto, after knowing that I was going to head to you. He was just here when I had called your name.”

“Awe, Kuroo didn’t want to say hi?” Shouyou pouted, though it felt a little nice knowing that the protective guardian trusted him enough to leave Kenma alone with Shouyou.

“I’m sure he’ll see you later.” Kenma hummed.

“Also, you’re without your games…?”

“Kuroo took it, scolding me about not wanting to talk to you without it at hand. He doesn’t believe I can multitask.” Kenma sighed, actually looking a little lost without his games.

“Ah, really? That’s mean.” Shouyou pouted, shaking his head. “Do you at least have your phone?”

Kenma pulled it out of his red jumpsuit pocket, the uniform for the Nekoma branch. He waved his phone around, as if to prove the point.

“At least he didn’t take that.”

“Yeah, well there’s no need to text when you’re here. Although I have games on my phone, the ones on my other device are better.” He sighed, pocketing it once again just as they entered the cafeteria filled with people.

“Speaking of other things- have you gone out to fight lately? I can’t remember where Urothia hit last.” Shouyou asked, generally curious, with a tilt of his head. He’s been busy with training, checkups and simulators, as well as the situation with Daichi losing his memory (thankfully he had time to text Kenma in between, but it was always briefly).

“Oh, no. I think the last time it hit was near Aobajousai.” Kenma shook his head.

“Well Kiyoko was just talking to us about how bad it is out there. Tobio told me not to worry, but I can’t really help it- it sounds terrible.” Shouyou shivered.

“I’m sure it isn’t that bad.”

“Yeah but- you haven’t been out there yet! Who knows? I mean, you and Kuroo are really good as a team, I’m sure you guys can take them on easily.” Shouyou made a display of punching the air, as if to demonstrate just how good Kenma and Kuroo were.

Kenma shrugged. “We’ll have to see.”

Their discussion was cut short when they arrived to the food line, Shouyou and Tobio grabbing food and walking him out to the cafeteria doors, where Kuroo stood waiting for him. Bokuto had already gone back to Akaashi sadly, so Shouyou and Tobio didn’t get to see him but was reassured when they would all hang out a bit after the meeting (Shouyou definitely couldn’t lie about the fact that Bokuto was really cool and a really awesome fighter- one of the best in Japan, really, with his duplet as the leading on. Akaashi reprimanded the lot of their little band, but they were pretty cool too).

Shouyou wasn’t exactly sure what this meeting was about. The day before Koushi had told him and Tobio about it but not the full details, so he wasn’t sure what to expect.

“It’s probably about the thing everyone is freaking out over in the war- Urothia getting stronger.” Tobio offered, sitting at the table and beginning to shuffle food into his mouth.

Shouyou chewed thoughtfully. “You think so?”

“It’s not that hard to guess.” Tobio spoke around his food, taking a moment to swallow until he could continue on. “Look at the obvious signs. What has everyone been talking about today? I’m sure everyone knows about their rapidly growing strength but it’s easier to discuss things like that all together.”

“I guess you’re right.” Shouyou sighed. “It’s fun being with everyone, but sitting for an hour in a room talking about morbid things gets really… sucky.” He talked through pouted lips.

He nearly choked when a piece of shrimp was shoved between his lips, turning his head to glare at Tobio - of course he still ate the piece -.

“It’s not whether you like it or not, stupid. This information is vital.” Tobio rolled his eyes, yet again treating Shouyou like a child.

“I know that!” He scoffed, slurping up a noodle sloppily before wiping his mouth off with the back of his hand.

Tobio watched him for a moment, sighing, and going back to devouring their food.

Shouyou could feel it- even Tobio was displeased about having to sit through another meeting. It wasn’t something he could exactly hide.

No one could be happy about hearing bad news, and that’s what this meeting seemed to be having. Just straight up a rain of bad news. People always say there’s sun after the rain, but Shouyou can’t help the small negative thought of where’s the sun because really, it’s just been years and years of fighting and pain.

They continued to eat their meal, with a few banters here and there. It was only ever filled with love, though. It was better than having to deal with the meeting anytime soon.

A couple hours later, and a room full of powerful individuals were packing in and sitting around a conference room like table. Sergeant Ukai and the other Sergeants from other branches were there, at the front and ready to present.

Shouyu glanced around, waving excitedly to Kenma as he had walked in the room with Kuroo (no surprise there, they were the last to enter). Kenma sat beside Shouyou on his right - Tobio on his left - with Kuroo sitting next to him.

The room was filled with familiar and non-familiar faces, ranging to female duplets, male duplets, and nonbinary duplets, meaning that there were a few needed to stand against the wall with how many there was.

“We’ve each got the message across to you all in some way,” Ukai started, his arms crossed over his chest as he held a stance that screamed authority.

“But it was important enough to be discussed here and now.” He waved a hand, and Takeda, his second in command (aside from Kiyoko) stood to the front.

He directed their attention onto the screen. On it, showed two different maps: one from a couple years ago, and another that was dated current. The first map had a bunch of blue dots- the second one had dots on it as well, but much larger and much more spread out.

“As you see here, the blue dots represent Urothia. Over the years, they continue to grow, but at this point in time they are the largest yet.” Takeda said, his fingers gliding over the light displaying the screen. It switches to a chart, with lines going up and down and then nearly rocketing towards higher numbers.

“Their rates have gone rapid at this time, increasing with an amount we have ever seen before. We fear the worst: they are trying to overpopulate their numbers in order to gain on their side and manage to override us. However, we cannot let that happen.” Takeda was sliding his fingers along the presentation, Shouyou watching as the screen followed his movement and flipped through rather disturbing pictures of attacks on the battlefield.

“We need your focus more now than ever. If you are not here one hundred percent, our population could decrease in a matter of seconds.” Ukai began to speak again, his eyes flitting across the room in order to lock his hold of attention on the group. Shouyou could feel the hairs on the back of his neck prickling at the amount of seriousness.

“We are depending on all branches to start preparing and devising new plans: to start designing and creating new weapons. We suggest and update on uniforms as well. Not just for the Duplet’s, but for our soldiers as well. Their lives are just as important to yours.” He slammed a hand down on the table, and once again the screen behind them began distributing images of designs and layouts.

“We need to end this battle and we need to end it quick before it can take anymore lives. That means that all of us as your leaders except your participation in advancement as much as we do in our own. We are at a time of crisis, and if it is not averted, we could be sitting at deaths door stop.” He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

By then, the bond wasn’t need for just one person to be able to feel the rise in worry and panic as the Duplet’s began to murmur among themselves. In order to catch their attention again, Sergeant Ukai clapped his hands together.

“This does not mean you begin to run around like chickens with their heads cut off. This means that I need you serious, and I need you focused. I need you strong, and brave.” He commanded, picking up on their unease as well.

“Don’t let this get to your heads; remember the reason you're all fighting for. There’s no time to question anything right now. We all have your backs, so make sure you have ours. We’re counting on you to do your best.”

Shouyou didn’t realise it, but he had been gripping onto Tobio’s arm that whole time. Possibly out of fear. But hearing his leaders words, it soothed him a little- he felt even better when Tobio reached a hand up and placed it on his own.

“Try not to freak out over this. You’ll all be okay, I promise.” Sergeant Ukai declared, and with a flick of his wrist, the group had began filing out of the room.

Shouyou let out a breath. “That meeting wasn’t so long, though… it was certainly tense.” He muttered, still clinging to Tobio’s arm as they left.

“Yeah, well, it was needed to get a point across. Little discussions here and there don’t necessarily help.” Tobio murmured, suddenly looking drained of energy.

“Why don’t we go home and rest then, before it really clicks?” Shouyou advised, humming a little when Tobio nodded his head in agreement, and together the two went to occupy their home.

It was a little late, though. It had already clicked to Shouyou. He was beyond worried, and of course a little sick, but he felt a bit better knowing that he had idiotic Tobio by his side.

The guy he grew up with, his boyfriend and his best friend would always have his side and that was a comforting thought. So even if they were the only two facing the world together, at least they were side by side.

With Tobio, Shouyou felt ready to take anything, to take on anyone, if need be. There were always upsides to being in a duplet-

“What the hell, your thoughts are embarrassing again.”

-and of course, it’s downsides.

Sighing, Shouyou shook his head.

“Shut up, stupid Tobio.” He said, with a tilt of a smile on his lips.

 ****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


         Having to suffer everyday, walking into the gym to come and collect Daichi was horrid. Most of the time Koushi came in, his warrior usually had no shirt on. Of course, training and all meant heat and sweat and aches and pains but he was never really prepared for the image of his lover glistening with sweat and his rather broad looking muscles.

He felt like a teenager, but it couldn’t be helped- he hadn’t had normal skin contact with Daichi since at least over a month or two. He was so used to it that now, he felt helpless when he saw the boy so close yet far from his reach.

It was a gradual thing; friendship. Trust. Love. None of it developed on a whim and here Koushi was, having to sit patiently and let these things grow. He couldn’t exactly rush it, either; plus there were far more important matters at hand then his love life struggles.

Even a simple hug could suffice for the months of nothing but that just wouldn’t be happening anytime soon. At least, not on his own accord. It was weird to think, but he rather have Daichi advance on him than the other way around- that way, it’d let him know that perhaps he was slowly developing love for Koushi again.

Koushi didn’t want to assume that Daichi’s love was inevitable, however… he couldn’t help in hoping that his warrior would in fact, fall in love with him (again).

“Do you see my problem?” Koushi groaned, his forehead pressed against the glass table beneath him. Currently in the room with him was Akaashi, having come from their own base to the Karasuno one for a short meeting. The meeting was already done by then, so the both of them were hanging out in the common room while Koushi waited for Daichi to finish up his training. (Really, Koushi didn’t want to think about the meeting anytime soon. Each time he did, it made him panic and he wasn’t willing to freak out in front of everyone anytime soon).

“...I don’t know how to help with that, other than patience.” Akaashi answered, sitting in a chair across from Koushi with a sort of sympathetic look.

“It’s really, really hard. I mean- picture it, severing your connection with Bokuto for a couple months.” He offered, lifting his head up to look at the other, who tilted their head to the side with a pondering look.

“Ah, I guess that would be insufferable. Despite how much of an idiot he is, I do still care for him.” They sighed, crossing their arms over their chest and leaning back against the chair.

“It sucks.” Koushi muttered, staring at the glass beneath him.

Akaashi frowned, letting the room grow quiet for a moment before they reached over and placed a gentle hand on Koushi’s arms.

“Things may look down for now, but I’m sure it’ll get better, yeah? It sounds all cheesy but… we’re all here for you, no matter what Sugawara.” They hummed in reassurance, a light smile on their lips when Koushi looked up. Smiling himself, he nodded his head in appreciation.

“Thank you for that. I honestly don’t think I would’ve made it this far without anyone.” He admitted, rubbing his neck a bit sheepishly. “I consider myself strong, but without Daichi, it’s just…” Licking his lips, he felt unable to find the words he was looking for.

“Not the same.” Akaashi finished for him, nodding their head as well. “Understandable.”

Lately, it seemed, things were really amplified- emotion, surroundings, aura’s. Either Koushi was over thinking, or everything was bigger than he’d imagined before the incident. Possibly an eye-opener? It could be, really. A lessoned learned. An engraved memory burnt into his very core and now every step he took was as though he stood on a frozen lake. He felt that way more with himself than anything else. That if he stepped in the wrong place and broke ice, everything would shatter.

He was trying to be himself. At his hardest. It was difficult, however. As a person he could only do so much and he was attempting to do everything. For him to react like this because of Daichi losing his memory was a pathetic reason; everyone else seemed to disagree. It thought he was out of it- what they thought of him. What they currently think of him and his situation. To them… was that the reason? Or was it something else?

After all, no mind has the same process. Endurance was something that wavered depending on who it was.

For years, Koushi had endured pain. The pain of war; injuries, deaths, anger, harsh reality- he’s seen and felt it all. However, up close, with blood and easy visual to an opened wound had affected him on a much higher level. Or in other words, seeing Daichi get hurt twisted him in a way that left his throat burning and eyes blurry.

It was all because of Koushi. It was his fault. He should’ve been able to save Daichi, yet he failed, and this was the price. He was fortunate enough that Daichi didn’t die, but that alone wasn’t comforting at all. It was far, far too close to death for him to be okay.

Besides, possible head injury that could come from the incident and not show up till now was still possible. The doctors said it themselves; hence the appointments he took Daichi to every couple of weeks.

“Anyways-” Koushi started, when Bokuto abruptly threw open the door and stood there, his breathing heavy and labored.

Shocked, Akaashi stared at the warrior and immediately stood from their spot. They looked as though they were about to say something, however was immediately cut off.

“The attacked has reached the coastline- Akaashi, we need to go now. They want all duplets at this base to go immediately and purse the oncoming force,” Bokuto glanced towards Koushi, who couldn’t exactly process the words currently.

“Except the leader team. For now, we’ll be in lead. Sergeant fears that Daichi is still not ready to go out there.” Bokuto spoke firmly.

Just by hearing those words, Koushi was beginning to grow affected. The meeting was slowly crawling back into his mind, and the worry was increasing tenfold.

No, no no no- things could not be happening like this. Not now. Not when they just finished discussing about how bad things were. They weren’t going on the field, Daichi and him, but that didn’t mean risking his friends would make him feel any easier. The memory of the incident was crashing with a meeting, and it was beginning to grow overbearing.

Koushi couldn’t breathe. He felt the air being sucked out of him. Distantly, he began to hear familiar sirens blare but it was a fuzzy noise. Even Bokuto’s words were beginning to fade away.

“...Koushi- what’s…”

“...warned us this would…”

“...get Daichi…”

Then another voice came up. It was high pitched and sounded like- Michiyama. Part of the female duplet in her own quadrant at Karasuno.

“...hurry, large group…”

“...he’ll be here soon…”

The snippets he was receiving didn’t help much at all. Instead, it made him all the more confused. His mind was whirling and his mind was repeating a mantra of sickening thoughts and conjuring up unwanted images, like Akaashi bleeding out on the ground and Shouyou dying somewhere alone and oh god he didn’t want anyone to be hurt and he couldn’t take this. He wanted to do something but his limbs didn’t feel like his own.

He couldn’t get a grip. Everything was becoming this blurred reality. His chest hurt, his body felt icy cold and his throat burned with the sensation of vomit. It were as though in any second, he could suddenly pass out completely and lose what little sense he had left. He couldn’t comprehend why this was happening and he hated it above anything.

He wanted it to stop. He wanted all this confusion to go away but it seemed to be taking a huge hold on him while he gasped for air and lost his sense of reality.

Without really noticing, he was repeating the words “No no no no no-” Over and over again in-between each breath that he let out and sucked back in.

It felt like years. Ages. Minutes. Seconds. He couldn’t tell which from which and it didn’t help the situation at all.

He hated the things his mind was coming up with and it was only making the situation worse- and it was _all he could see_.

“Don’t go, don’t leave. Don’t, don’t don’t don’t don’t don’t.” He reiterated with such a panicky tone and tried to grasp for something, grasp for anything, but nothing was helping and oh god he was _useless_ and _not doing anything_ and all his friends were going to _die-_

“...Koushi! Koushi, breathe, c’mon, listen to me, listen! I need you to breathe, everything is okay. You’re okay. They’ll come back, I promise. I wouldn’t lie to you. Nothing is going to happen. Everything is okay.” Koushi faintly heard a voice, speaking to him in such a familiar voice and such a comforting tone.

It was recognisable and it was soothing to him. Ever so slowly, he was being edged away

from his thoughts. Eventually, he was able to catch an image of someone’s face. Not from his mind, but actual reality. His breathing was decreasing in rate, and the tears that were continuously streaking his face were coming to a stop. Although the shaking didn’t cease, he was starting to get a sense for things again.

Daichi had his hands on his face, with thumbs that were rubbing at the tears. Koushi could feel a tiny smile at the sight of Daichi’s face, tempted to tilt his head up and close the distance between him when he remembered.

This wasn’t his Daichi.

His Daichi had his memories. This one didn’t. His breathing picked back up again, with a frown burrowing on his lips, when Daichi was basically yelling at him again.

“C’mon, I need you here with me, Koushi! I need you to be okay!” He was being lulled back once again with his voice, all panic finally beginning to flow out of him. Not all at once, but it was decreasing.

“There we go. Focus on me. C’mon, you can do it.” Daichi was practically begging, but Koushi could feel the relief from him. And the worry- and panic. Had he caused that?

It took Koushi a couple moments, but he was able to come-to (not exactly fully, but enough to form coherent thoughts and comprehend the situation).

Koushi just had an anxiety attack.

He’s never before had one. In his entire life, he’s never had an anxiety attack.

“Do you know my name, Koushi? Do you know where you are?” Daichi asked, his eyes dashing back and forth between his own.

“You’re Daichi, and we’re at the Karasuno base.” He murmured softly, Daichi allowing his shoulders to relax as he let out a breath.

“You nearly gave me a heart attack, though I’m so glad you’re okay.” Daichi breathed. Koushi stared at him, before suddenly lunging forward and wrapping Daichi in a hug. He didn’t notice that they were both on the floor, but he could then when he realised he was on his knees.

Daichi let out a gasp, seeming to not know what to do with his hands, when Koushi made a sort of insistent noise.

“I know I’m just a friend to you at this point, but please, for once, hug me.” He whispered, tears strolling down his cheeks again. “I miss your touch. I miss the contact of your skin. I miss you. I need this more than anything. I just… please,” His words were broken, quiet, but definitely heard. Silently, Daichi wrapped his arms back around Koushi, and tightly too.

He hated the fact that he felt he was forcing Daichi, but it was true. He missed everything about him and a moment longer without it, he felt like wouldn’t be himself anymore. Just a few moments was a tease, but it was enough to make him feel whole again, for once. Even if it was just a few moments, he needed to have this.

He felt his breathing steady, as he buried his head against the nape of his neck. He didn’t care if he would soak his shirt. All he cared was that for a brief moment, he could pretend that the world wasn’t at war, and that Daichi was still in love with him (Daichi losing his memories meant to Koushi that there was no longer love for him).

Daichi was his world. Without him, he was lost. Just a few moments like this could put back some of the pieces of his damaged heart.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahahaBAh AA H A H im so sorry for being an asshole and giving you pain ah ah h ha ah
> 
> edit: I went back and read this chapter and holy fuck I had so many mistakes but I didnt notice any of them before. this is why you don't wright at 3 am kids


	6. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes life could be cruel, to throw something and just shatter what could've been okay, but maybe even broken pieces could be repaired if the opportunity arises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sweats,,,, I talked about updating in the "chapter" I uploaded the other month and then I held off a month of actualy updated- but let me tell you, I lost some of the chapter I'd been working on and I was absolutely destroyed about that and then I got to working. I actually had to force myself to finish the chapter today, which, is not all that of a bad thing because I actually managed to finish it
> 
> holy crap also I majorly apologise about the fact that it's shorter than my normal chapter updates, but I figured if I actually wanted to write and not feel icky about this story that I should write to what I feel is okay instead of meeting a quota- that could be saved for the future
> 
> in any case, I'm so terribly for the long wait, here's another chapter, finally!

Shouyou lifted up his arm, examining the cast that wrapped around it. He’d been put on pain medication, so fortunately all of the pain that had been throbbing through his arm earlier was non-existent. Now he could actually focus on the cast, in awe of how cool it was. Over the years, technology had advanced a lot.

He hadn’t needed a cast for years until now, and it had changed a little. It was a clear hard covering that looked like plastic but was made of a stronger material. It had little lights infused within the material, presenting the progress of the healing, and with options to see the bone itself and to turn off the screen. The cast even beeped when he was close to hitting an object or something, saving him from enduring the pain that would come with the clumsy move.

“How are you feeling?” Yachi asked, clipboard at hand as she observed him with her teeth biting her lip.

“M’fine.” Shouyou chirped, perking up and smiling broadly at the blonde. She had this relieved expression, relaxing her shoulders and marking something onto the board.

“You guys took it really hard today, didn’t you?” She pointed out, a frown on her lips. Even Shouyou seemed to dim a little at the prospect.

“Ah, yeah, it was pretty bad. Especially since our main force couldn’t make it out into the field today.” Hinata murmured. He was afraid that somebody was going to come home severely injured- or worse,  _ dead. _ There was no way he would ever want that to happen, not to the people whom he considered family. His heart clenched at just the thought of even seeing one of them harmed.

Luckily technology in their day was advanced enough that it protected them, such as suits of armor that covered their body like a platinum skin. It was made to repel the energy from the weapons of Urothia, and tough enough that if attempted to pierce it blocked the blow. Its malleability, however, was questionable; the shock of something hitting it can be absorbed through its special technology, but can be bent when it comes to a certain amount of pressure- the techs haven’t worked out that kink quite yet.

For example, Shouyou’s broken arm. Even if the Duplet’s armor is specialized compared to the soldier’s armor, it still has the same durability. He was being attacked from each and every way- he couldn’t focus on anything but the two Sihter’s attacking him, not even when Tobio was helping him. And then, just like that, a Jagiure came barreling towards him, invisible and all, took his arm in its mouth and snapped it like a twig, just before ripping him from the spot he had been standing in and launched him nine meters across the terrain. He can remember the blaring white pain of the injury, the impact that left him breathless against the ground. The worst part, him remembering Tobio matching his wail of agony, both of them experiencing it.

Although for Tobio it wasn’t as intense, but like a ghost pain of when someone wakes up and they still feel the pain they’d received in their dream.

He had watched Tobio look at him with raw horror as he struggled to get up, the thud of three enemies feet pounding at the earth that induced fear he hadn’t felt in years. Luckily at that time Bokuto had noticed he was in dire need, immediately dashed over and fended them off until Shouyou was back on his feet and fighting half the battle everyone else was.

He shivered at the thought, bringing his arm closer to his chest. He could still feel the memory of his arm snapping. He’d never experienced any pain like that.

Yachi frowned, “It seems like it truly is getting nasty.” She gently rested her hand on his knee, squeezing it.

“Promise me you’ll be careful?” She pleaded, her eyes wide as she peered Shouyou, her concern bleeding through. He smiled encouragingly, moving his good arm around to hug the blonde to his chest.

“Of course, Yachi! Even if something major happened to me, Tobio wouldn’t let me die- not without scaring me back to life, anyways.”

She laughed, pulling away. Her smile softened, “I do want you to come back in one piece. N-not that I doubt your skills or anything, just that I couldn’t bear to see any of you hurt.” She said, nodding her head at Shouyou before heading for the safe.

“See you, Hinata.” She parted her way, leaving him alone in the hospital room. He stared at the door for a few seconds, before letting out an exaggerated groan. Daichi was probably going to hound him later to be more careful-

Shouyou shot out of the bed, remembering what Akaashi had told him about Koushi’s situation before all of them left for the battlefield. Right now, he was  _ beyond  _ concerned, injury now forgotten. 

He was getting up from the bed when the door was slowly opening and a head peeked in- Tobio. His face was contorted in anguish, eyebrows pushed together and lips pulled down into a frown. Once he saw that Shouyou was up and already active, he let out a quiet breath of relief and walked towards him.

The warrior didn’t get to say anything because when he opened his mouth, he was smothered by a hard chest and jacket, arms around him and firmly hugging him.

“I’m sorry I let it happen,” Tobio muttered, leaning down to bury his face against Shouyou’s soft hair. He could tell that he was trying really hard not to let his emotion through, but from little cracks he could feel Tobio’s wave of regret and pain.

“It’s fine, you know, I’m still alive. Plus, we were in a tight space. I don’t expect you to handle so many things at once.” Shouyou reassured, raising his arms and squeezing Tobio back in an adoring hug. 

It was silent after that, the two just hugging together momentarily. Shouyou knew that he only felt the blame for it was because of what happened with Daichi and Koushi- in the back of their minds, it could happen to them, too. 

“But since we’re both okay,” Shouyou started, wanting to destroy the suffocating air of sorrow and regret. He wanted Tobio to be happy, not sad. “Let’s-” 

“Let’s stay here… please?” Tobio practically begged, lifting his head from Shouyou’s and looked down at him. Shouyou faltered, not having expected the plea from him, but he wasn’t about to deny a request from Tobio. He hardly asked for personal requests. 

Shouyou smiled brightly, nodding his head. “Yeah, sure thing! Then maybe after we can visit Daichi and Koushi?” He asked, tugging Tobio to the hospital bed with his good arm after getting a nod of affirmation. 

With Tobio’s help, he climbed onto the bed and onto the far side, Tobio following soon after and holding Shouyou close to himself. He let out a slow, tired breath, head resting on the pillow with his eyes closed. 

Not necessarily meaning to, they both lulled into a peaceful sleep, tangled up in their limbs, peacefully unaware that this wouldn’t be the last visit to the dreaded hospital. 

 

 

* * *

  
  
  


Daichi looked at Koushi, his expression concerned as he reached over and rested a hand on Koushi’s arm. Koushi turned his head away, refusing to look at Daichi directly. The doctor had just left the room to deal with other business before she’d return to talk to them, and the news she had brought before that was heartbreaking. 

Daichi suspected, in a way, what had been happening with Koushi. He was the one who had seen most of the signs anyhow, though couldn’t exactly process that it had to do with a mental reason. 

Though now it's all been explained to him. All the nightmares Koushi has been having, the walls he’s been putting up, anytime anyone brought up the current war Koushi would flinch and seem distant, and then there was the recent anxiety attack when the siren of the attack went off. All in which the doctor informed the two of them that Koushi has PTSD, or post-traumatic stress disorder. 

It hurt Daichi, knowing that what happened to him was affecting Koushi and there wasn’t anything he could do about it but be his background support. He couldn’t care about the fact that Koushi wasn’t going to be fighting anytime soon, he just wanted him to recover. He hated how it was suffocating Koushi, and maybe if he hadn’t lost his memories, they wouldn’t be in this place. 

Now that they knew, the doctor had told him that they would soon have another appointment to talk about the best treatment options for Koushi. But with the ever-growing ability to once again be able to feel what Koushi was feeling, he knew that he really didn’t want to go through treatment. It made Koushi feel… useless, if Daichi tried to guess the emotion. 

Daichi sighed out, squeezing Koushi’s arm. “You’ll be okay, Koushi. Everythings going to be okay. And eventually, I’m sure you’ll get better. You’re strong, I know something like this won’t get the best of you.” He offered in reassurance, trying to catch Koushi’s eyes, but he still wouldn’t look at him. 

“You don’t know that for a fact. You can barely remember me as it is.” Koushi spoke lowly, causing Daichi to flinch. That was a low blow, and he felt the words crawling under his skin. Only a reminder that to Koushi, momentarily he couldn’t do much in comfort and support. 

“That’s not fair, you know I’m trying the best I can. You just have to trust me.” Daichi wet his lips, hurrying his words before Koushi could stop him. 

“Memories or not, I’ll be here for you, Koushi. For anything and everything.” He finished, watching the back of Koushi’s head. That’s when he noticed that his shoulders were shaking, being he saw it from the corner of his eyes. 

“Thank you, Daichi.” Koushi’s voice was strained, his face burrowing in his legs after he pulled them up to his chest, though left his arm resting under Daichi’s hand. 

“You don’t even have to stay here. You don’t have to do anything, because you can’t. But here you are, saying all these things like you know the world. Even if we shared thoughts, I could never completely understand how you did all of that. How you’re still doing that. Sometimes I curse that ability of yours because I could never get away with anything without you being there.” He whimpered, sniffling and wiping at his eyes with his free hand, finally turning his head to look at Daichi. 

Daichi felt his heart squeezing, raising his other hand to gently stroke Koushi’s cheek with the pad of his thumb after another tear had fallen. He wasn’t going to push his limits, but he knew that Koushi craved the contact. 

He smiled softly, Koushi leaning his head in his hand. “I think it’s because even the me in the past was undeniably in love with you that he couldn’t help in wanting to be your support. You can change a man’s memories, Koushi. But you can’t change a man’s heart.” He murmured, knowing it was cheesy, but the right thing to say. 

Koushi pressed his lips together tightly, the tears overflowing again. Daichi’s eyes widened in panic. 

“Oh no, I’m so sorry! I hadn’t meant to make you cry again, I swear I was only-” Daichi rambled, though abruptly cut off. 

“I know.” Koushi breathed, with a small hiccup following. “Daichi can’t stop being Daichi. You’re just one huge, buff dork.” 

Daichi’s shoulders slumped, relief flooding through him. “Buff dork? Really?” 

“Yes, really.” A laugh bubbled from Koushi, his eyes finally retrieving some of that light that Daichi had yet to see. He hoped this was a step toward wanting to get better. 

Koushi then slowly leaned forward, and for a moment Daichi believed that he was about to be kissed, but instead Koushi wrapped him in a tight hug, sniffling against his shoulder. Daichi slipped his arms around him, hugging him back instantly. 

“I keep stealing all these hugs from you, but I can’t help myself.” Koushi sighed quietly, rubbing his face against the clothing then. 

Daichi lightly shrugged, “I don’t mind. You give the best hugs.” 

Koushi swatted his shoulder, and even then Daichi couldn’t help grinning. “Oh, stop.” He added, their humorous atmosphere beginning to die down. 

Daichi did stop, though, but not in the way Koushi meant. They both calmed down, relaxing into this comfortable hug and placid feeling. He began rubbing Koushi’s back, hands slowly cascading down his back and then back up, fingers kneading into the skin. Each time his hands made it back, Koushi seemed to continue to melt into him, little by little. 

It felt like hours, the two of them just embracing each other. However, Daichi was feeling guilty by the minute. They were both hugging each other, but for entirely different reasons. He was doing it because the man in his arms was broken and he was willing to provide the comfort needed, but Koushi was hugging him because he was  _ in love _ . Since he’d practically lost the man he’s been with for many years and suddenly had him ripped away, Daichi  could only imagine the amount of emotions running through him at that moment. Yet here Daichi was, only wanting to do what was right, not what he felt toward the other. 

He didn’t like that; he felt he was being unfair. That he was allowing Koushi to have this pleasure, maybe even expecting a return of feelings, and right now he just couldn’t do that. Though he knew, in his heart he harbored some kind of feeling, that they rose and threatened to break the surface, but he didn’t want to play with those emotions at the moment. As much as Koushi needed his partner back, Daichi couldn’t provide that, at least not to the full extent he wanted. For all he could know, those feelings could just be a phantom of his past. He couldn’t deny the fact that his heart thumped when he was near Koushi, or how he felt warm when he saw his smile, or how his personality seemed to make his day ten times better, but he was not about to burden Koushi with the possibility that he was right and he truly hadn’t indulged in actually liking him, and that it was all just his past. 

From the few weeks having spent together already, with him being memory-less and all, he knew that aside from his astounding beauty, he was caring, kind and strong-willed. He was sure somewhere along those lines he was missing bits and pieces of his personality, but that’s what he had gathered and he was already affected enough. To indulge in these feelings that he knew bubbled in him, would bring the hope that he just couldn’t fully convey in. He couldn’t live up to expectations, not without harboring memory, at least. He needed a little more time, a few more weeks to see where this could go. Maybe then he’d have his memories back and everything would be okay, but for now while Koushi was suffering from mental disorders, he’d keep his distance and act like the friend he needed for support. 

It made him burrow around Koushi further, biting down on his lip. 

Then he felt his heart plummeting. He swore he could hear Koushi mutter, almost incoherently, “I love you,” before the door was slamming open and the two sprang apart. 

While his heart was beating erratically in his chest, he was staring at Koushi. He wasn’t even looking at him, but at the door who he assumed was Kageyama and Hinata bounding inside. They were talking animatedly, but Daichi couldn’t find himself looking at them. He was too in shock to do it. Had he really heard what he thought he did? 

He found himself unable to trust his own ears. Yes, of course he knew Koushi loved him, but to think that he would actually say it out loud was an entirely different thing. Koushi  _ knew _ that he wouldn’t say it back, and yet… 

He shook his head, clearing his thoughts and looked at the other two younger duplets. Kageyama was very close to Hinata, who was grabbing Koushi’s hands and squeezing them, asking all the questions he could to make sure Koushi was okay. 

This was good, this would take his mind off of what happened. He took a deep breath, tuning into the conversation. 

“...so much! Even Tobio was showing how much he cared, and you know he has like some inability to do that- ouch!” Hinata was pinched on the side, causing him to jump and pout, rubbing at the sore spot with a glare to his guardian. Kageyama only reciprocated the look, but Koushi easily broke the mini dispute with a laugh, causing them to glance in his direction with shock. 

“Well, in any case, I’m okay you guys. Just…” Koushi glanced toward Daichi, as if to silently communicate with him. And, for some reason, he understood it. Their mental connection wasn’t fully developed as Daichi was still working on that bit, but Koushi’s look said it all. He wasn’t ready to tell them yet, and that was okay. 

He knew by observation that Koushi was the kind of person to hide the problems and only display the strength that he had. He didn’t leave room for visual vulnerability, although his sweet appearance said otherwise- but truly, if one were to try and actually decipher what Koushi was thinking about, they’d only find a smile. Yet Daichi was easily able to see through the facade, and that made him feel all the more responsible to do what he could to fix everything, since he was the only one who truly knew what was going through Koushi’s mind- and sometimes, he wasn’t even allowed that by him. 

He took a deep breath, nodding his head only slightly and cast his gaze back on the other two, who were looking back and forth between them impatiently. 

“He’s okay.” Daichi agreed, seeing their shoulders ease. “It’ll all be handled, everything will be good eventually.” He spoke confidently, not even for the benefit of distracting them from Koushi’s current situation but knowing that his words were true to him. 

**_You’re using your ability, you know_ **

A voice popped into his head all soft and quiet, nearly shocking Daichi physically, but managed to keep it under wraps. He definitely was far from getting used to this whole mental communication thing. He didn’t bother looking at Koushi, already knowing that it could’ve only been from him. 

He pressed his lips together tightly, in case the words wanted to slip from his mouth, knowing that in their training before Daichi had been prone to saying the words aloud. 

He did what Koushi often told him to do, reaching out with his mind and feeling for the connection between them. He imagined a bright light, almost like rays of sunlight that lead him to Koushi’s mind. It was warm, comforting, and he felt himself easing his words into his guardians mind without too much difficulty. 

Except when he lay in Koushi’s mind, it was almost as if he’d been doused with cold water. He was shocked back to reality, though quickly retreated into the confines of his mind once again. He knew that was the effect of Koushi allowing him to be inside his mind, and it felt heavy on him suddenly, to know that the place that had always felt so soft and warm actually felt like being in the middle of the arctic. He kept from frowning, and relayed his messages finally. 

**_Oh, am I? Looks like you’ll just have to help me control those too_ **

He offered, in a way of making it light. It was true, he wasn’t really aware he’d been using his ability. After all, it felt just like he was inspired; a tug on his heart, a pull in his gut. He guessed he’d just have to figure out some way to tell the difference so he wouldn’t be accidentally charming to convince people of things. 

**_I think I can recall some of the things you did before to control it, I’d say just refrain from saying anything that might trigger it_ **

Daichi felt as though he were laughing, almost. It was like he could hear it but he knew the laugh wasn’t there; almost like when remembering a food and thinking that the taste was really there, but clearly there isn’t any food being eaten. 

He cast a look over at him, to see Koushi was still fluidly having a conversation with Hinata and Kageyama. He couldn’t understand why, it was difficult enough for him to be talking mentally to Koushi, let alone while conversing with someone else. 

**_I’ll be looking forward to it_ **

Daichi couldn’t fight the small smile worming it’s way onto his lips, especially when Koushi snuck his hand over to squeeze at Daichi’s wrist. 

In that instant, he was sure felt Koushi’s mind grow... warmer. He may have just been imagining it, but he couldn’t dwell on it too long when he was pulled back into the conversation by Hinata. 

“What about you, Daichi?” He asked, and Daichi became uncomfortably aware of the fact that everyone had turn their gazes on him. His eyes widened, glancing back between them and  _ damn Koushi _ because that face had laughter written all over it. He knew exactly why he was so zoned out and that was no fair. Apparently being caught off guard was so entertaining for the guardian. 

“What about me?” Daichi hesitantly replied, and even Hinata openly laughed, although kindly enough tried to suppress it with his hand. That, and well Kageyama looked just about ready to hit him- although, he swore he could see amusement even in his eyes. 

“How are you?” Hinata asked. From what Daichi could see, even with all the light atmosphere in the room, there was a hit of concern crinkling the man’s eyes. So the question wasn’t just a general one, but directed to understand how Daichi was dealing with his predicament as well. Granted, he had it far better than Koushi anyhow, because he was sure none of them realized that losing memories meant there wasn’t nearly as much stress on him. 

It was like watching from behind a glass wall, while everyone interacted with each other from beyond. He got to witness tales of happiness, sorrow, frustration, mistakes and all those sorts of things. Just… all of them without him involved. It was lonely, sure, but the weight on his shoulders didn’t burden him like it did the others. 

“I’m good, thanks.” Daichi offered a smile with his words, to which Hinata blindingly paired with his own, seemingly satisfied with his answer. He was glad to provide a decent one, and after all, it was true in a sense. He had no ill will or anything like that aside from the heated determination to fix the situation. 

“You know what I think? I think-” 

“I think that you two have probably already caused dear Suga here too much of a hassle.” A new voice intervened, cutting Hinata off who immediately pouted. 

They all turned their heads in response, to find that General Ukai was standing there at the door, his shoulder pressed against the frame. 

“C’mon now, don’t act like you all have never seen me before. Hinata, Kageyama, would you mind giving us a moment?” He asked, eyebrow arched, although the question was more so of a demand than anything. The authority was apparent in Ukai, with the way the two immediately scrambled out the room with a blubbered “yes sir!” and shut the door behind themselves after Ukai had stepped into the room and away from them. 

“Have you heard?” Koushi let out quietly, shifting on the bed and sitting upright. His fear wasn’t visible, not unless one paid close attention to how Koushi gripped the sheets tightly between his hands. That, and Daichi could feel it washing over him. Supportingly he rested a hand on his elbow, turning his head toward Ukai. He knew the fear was only because he didn’t know how his General would respond to the situation, but Daichi would be there for him every step of the way. 

“Of course. Nothing gets passed me, you should know that by now.” Ukai walked over to them, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms over his chest. Daichi figured he was hinting about how scared Koushi was, but that couldn’t be it- he looked as calm as he could be. Maybe that or he was trying to tie it into his whole ‘cool guy’ appearance that he was settling in at that moment. 

When the two of them didn’t reply, he sighed and rested his head back against the wall. “Relax, I’m not mad. It’s not like you could really blame yourself, y’know.” 

At Ukai’s words Koushi visibly relaxed, the tension flowing out somewhat. He was still on edge, just not entirely. Daichi hadn’t learned much about Ukai in the months that he’d been around, only that he could get intimidating, so he couldn’t make an assumption about the situation either. Koushi must have been so unnerved by the reveal of his condition that everything put him off. 

“Look, I realize that with this… unfortunate turn of events, you can’t do anything.” It was a slap in the face for Koushi, to practically be told he was useless, and even Daichi felt that a little. It was uncalled for, but the reality was there. He really couldn’t do anything, not if every reaction to the battlefield was going to be an anxiety attack. 

“But Ukai,” Koushi started, “I can’t just-” 

“You won’t be sitting around and doing nothing. My soldiers certainly won’t be allowed to do that. But what I’m going to offer you, is a chance to recover.” This time Ukai had pushed himself off the wall and gripped the railing of the bed, so he could look Koushi squarely in the eye. At this point, Daichi wasn’t a part of the conversation anymore, that much was obvious. He didn’t mind, as long as there weren’t any boundaries overstepped. 

“A chance to recover? But the doctor said that it could take years. Even a lifetime.” Koushi murmured, hanging his head and what Daichi presumed was shame. His heart clenched at the sight, unable to do anything. 

“That’s what you think, if you let that happen. Suga, you are one of my bravest soldiers and I’ll be damned if I was ever wrong about you. So, again, I’m going to give you a chance. Are you willing to take this chance?” Ukai questioned, and that's when Daichi got that sense of intimidation, although Koushi seemed unphased. 

He was also caught off guard with Ukai calling Koushi ‘Suga’. In all his time, he hadn’t heard that name, so why was he being called that of all times? Was it some sort of codename? That seemed pretty ridiculous but after everything it probably wasn’t too far fetched. 

“If… If it helps, then yes.” Koushi spoke hesitantly, his flitting away from Ukai’s for a moment as if to question his choice, but came back abruptly with a more confident look than Daichi had seen from him in a while. 

Ukai didn’t respond for a moment, and his eyes even flickered to Daichi, unsettling him with his heavy gaze. He was wondering just how big of a chance this thing was, with how heavy the atmosphere had grown and the intensity in which Ukai was watching him. He almost made it seem like they were going to do some operation on Koushi or something in order to fix his disorder.

“You’re going on vacation.” He announced, and Daichi was sure he hadn’t heard right. Of all the things to come up with, of all the things to  _ say,  _ he heavily doubted that he just heard a General of all people announce that Koushi would be leaving the compound. That was a weird thing, right? Especially in the middle of a war, so logically speaking he definitely wouldn’t say that. 

Ukai rolled his eyes, as if he was able to read their minds, and reached over to snap his fingers in their faces to bring their attentions forward again. 

“Yes, you’re going on vacation, yes, I said that. But here me out,” He sighed, and Daichi shared a look with Koushi before they both focused back on Ukai. It was a surely weird decision, but the more he dwelled on it, it might not be so bad after all. 

“I know normally during a war and all, the battle never rests, but under these circumstances, I am personally prescribing to you that the both of you, not just Suga, leave here. For a couple weeks, at the least. We have other compounds that can lend a hand where we lack, so it shouldn’t be too much of a hassle.” Ukai was making a point, that’s for sure. Daichi understood what he meant, but with what little memory he had at that moment he could conclude that it was a pretty far-fetched idea. 

“But in the shape that you’re in Suga, I’m afraid I can’t use you for anything. So again, I’ll say I’m asking you to take leave. Certainly not permanently, but enough to maybe relax and clear your mind with.” Ukai pointed out, clasping his arms back over his chest once again, apparently satisfied with saying his piece. 

Daichi had to agree, that with the place Koushi was in he certainly wouldn’t be able to provide assistance, but he didn’t think sending him away might do much either. Then again, he was no expert on Koushi, so maybe there was a chance that some recovery could ensue. He couldn’t see it as a whole lot, speaking for what the doctor said, but there was always hope. 

He knew Koushi had come to the same conclusion, as he nodded his head. Daichi could feel his worry, and there was an endless number of reasons why he was. He himself wasn’t too sure about the whole ordeal, that and they’d be leaving behind everyone else with no absolutely sure way they’d be okay. He had a gut feeling that told him the opposite of what he felt, that only something good could come from it, so he supposed relying on it wouldn’t hurt. 

He was nodding his head then too, and Ukai clapped his hands together. 

“Alright then, it’s settled! Get to packing boys, you’ll be in it for a nice relaxation.” Ukai grinned, and Daichi slid his hand down to squeeze at Koushi’s, finding reassurance in his touch. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I know this story started out as a mess, I really want to take it down and fix it entirely but I know with mental stuff and all I have no chance of being able to, so I hope I can at least redeem myself in future chapters that aren't so cluttered with just thoughts and messy writing that definitely could have been better
> 
> thanks to all the people who've stuck with this story despite me literally not having updated for a year, it means a whole lot and I swear it won't take me a year to update again! I can't promise a particular time for an update, but hopefully before my school year starts! 
> 
> also, quick mention, I have so many au's sitting in my folder on google docs that I plan on working on (as in I've written two pages or more of them and then did nothing, oops) , one of them being a spy story (iwaoi) that I will upload soon, just letting anyone know to who might be interested!

**Author's Note:**

> soooooo of course there's a lot of confusing concepts in here bc I honestly made up my own thing buT all will be explained my children  
> ahhhhh im really liking this idea so far I hope I dont eventually hate it ahaahha


End file.
